A Pirate?
by mustang-grl
Summary: Alexandria, or Alex as everyone calls her is a pirate on Hooks ship along with her 6 friends. Everything is peachy, until Alex meets Peter Pan that is. (COMPLETED!)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
It was a usually sunny day in Neverland at mermaid lagoon. The splashes of young boys could be heard all around as the lost boys jumped one by one into the salty water. Their floating leader smiled at them from the rock surrounded by fined girls.   
  
"Oh Peter, please tell us another story. Your so brave!" the blonde mermaid gushed, as she stared lovingly up at Peter Pan. He was used to this by now, and ate up every minute of it. Being the cocky boy that he was, absolutely loved being the center of all attention. Peter continued to smile as all of the mermaids announced how brave he was and how handsome, and so forth. But, although he loved and cherished all the attention, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.   
  
"Hey Peter watch this!" Nibs yelled as he jumped off the highest rock in the lagoon. Sure the lost boys were a bunch of fun, but he still had that emptiness feeling. Sighing, he shrugged off the feeling at turned his attention back to the mermaids.   
  
  
*Captain Hooks Ship*  
  
  
"SMEE! WHERE IS THAT MAP?" Hook bellowed at his first mate, as the small man scurried around the cabin searching desperately. Once again, the captain was looking all over Neverland for the hideout of Peter Pan. And he couldn't very well do that without a map now could he?  
  
"Smee can't you find anything?! Ahgggg! Well if YOU can't find it……Alex?! Where is that blasted girl?" the tall man said to himself. If Smee could never find anything that he wanted, the cabin girl probably could. Hook came upon Alexandria, or Alex, when she was just of the age of ten, along with several other girls that were younger then her, in the other world. He had originally gone to search for Wendy to, of course, capture her and then capturing Peter Pan. But when he spotted these youngsters he realized that seven girls were better then one. Even if that one girl was Wendy. So he kidnapped the girls and brought them to Neverland, hoping to catch Pan once and for all. But of course it never ended up that way, and in a strange turn of events, they ended up staying with him. For he had discovered that they were much help in cleaning, cooking, and finding things on the ship.   
  
"Alex? Alex were are you girl?" he called again.  
  
"Right here cap'n." she said while stepping into the cabin. Alex was about the age of 16 now, but had the maturity of a 12 year old. She was about 5'9", with long light brown hair, and silver eyes. She was a slender girl, but very muscular. She was also very, very pretty. For a pirate, that was a rare thing. Even Hook had to admit, her beauty dwarfed even the beauty of princess Tiger Lily.   
  
"Tell me girl, do you know were the blasted map is?" he questioned, sifting through all the papers on his cluttered desk.   
  
"Uh, I think you locked in the chest." she answered, pointing to the large wooden chest at the end of the captains bed.  
  
"Of course! How could I forget? Thank you Alex, you may go now." he said. He walked over to the chest, opened it and pulled out the map. Starting to go back to his desk, he stopped when he realized the girl was still in the doorway.  
  
"I said you may leave now."  
  
"Yes, yes I know, but, uh, I was wondering cap'n. If maybe me and the girls could go to shore today? We finished all of the chores, already have lunch made for the crew." she asked. Hook looked at her as he thought. Sighing, he came to his conclusion.   
  
"Very well. You may go ashore today if you wish. We need more blackberries anyway. Just be sure you're back before supper, it will need to be prepared. Nodding, Alex left the cabin and entered the top deck. There the 6 girls were waiting for the ok to drop the small boat and go to shore.   
  
"He said we could, but need to be back before supper, and we also need to get some blackberries." she smiled. The girls in front of her all now had a smile on their faces. One of them, Sara, went to get a bucket for the blackberries. The five others started to let down the boat. The five were, Karry, Jenni, Honey, Claire, and the smallest, Meloney.   
  
When the boat hit the water, all the girls climbed down the side of the ship and into the smaller craft, and took off the nearest place you could find blackberries. Mermaid lagoon. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The seven girls slowly drifted closer to shore in the small boat, when Claire spoke up.  
  
"Maybe we'll see Pan."  
  
"Maybe. We've never really seen him before, being below deck and all." Meloney agreed. When the boat finally hit the sandy shore, all the girls stepped out with Alex in the front. They all made their way to Mermaid lagoon, while swinging the bucket, and Jenni humming to herself. When their footsteps finally reached the blackberry patch, Alex announced.  
  
"Ok, Meloney, Claire, Jenni, Sara and Honey, you all stay here and get all the berries you can find here. Me and Karry are gonna go down closer to the water for the riper ones." all the girls nodded in agreement as Karry and Alex headed down the hill. The loose dirt rolled ahead of them, down into the bushes that lined the waters edge. The two girls footsteps where soft and could only be heard by the ants that they were stepping on. Suddenly something made the leader of the two stop in her tracks.   
  
"What is it Alex?" Karry asked quietly worried about her friend. Alex only looked back at her, grabbed her hand, and dove behind a nearby tree. The bark was rough on their backs, as the pushed against it as hard as they could. Karry said nothing in fear of giving away their hiding place to whatever it was they were hiding from. That was when Alex looked at her.  
  
"Lost boys….Pan…down in the water." she said in barley a whisper.   
  
"Really?! Lets go down and talk to them!" Karry said, but at the same time tried to remain quiet.   
  
"No you idiot, we can't go down their."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're pirates remember. Weather we want to meet them or not, we are still the enemies in their eyes." Alex replied disappointedly. They younger girls weren't the only ones who wanted to meet the group of boys that, on a regular basis, harassed Hook to no end. No, she also wanted to meet them. But more then anything she wanted to meet the Pan. Peter Pan. She always smiled at that name. She didn't really want to become a pirate, but under the circumstances she didn't have much of a choice. Hook was the only one that would take her and the girls in.   
  
Feeling braver, Alex peeked around the side of the tree down at the water. Let's see their was the bear one, the fox, the Twins, the rabbit, and the little skunk. She sighed when she realized they didn't see them. But that relaxation disappeared as she noticed that their leader was nowhere in sight. Looking over at Karry and giving her a look that said, 'I'll be right back', she crouched down and crept closer to the water. Still looking around, she carefully kept her footing on the ground, carefully not to slip and cause any unnecessary sound. She looked behind her just in case when she came to a stop down near a smaller tree. Scanning the area silently, her eyes, turned as big as dinner plates when she heard a footstep and the crunch of a twig behind her.   
  
Grabbing for her sword, she turned, ready for anything. She gave a sigh relief when she saw nothing. Putting the sword back in its place, she started to look behind her once more. But before she had the change she was grabbed by the waist, and thrown into the side of the tree. Startled, see looked around her to see who had treated her so roughly. When she did all she saw was the blade of a very sharp looking dagger, and a hostile, but handsome face. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Alex could barley breathe. She could almost feel the dagger slicing through her neck, as she assumed it soon would. Blinking slowly, she looked at her abuser. That was when he finally spoke.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked sternly. When she shifted in spot, he raised the knife closer to her throat.   
  
"Alex…my name is Alex." she silently replied. Still staring at the boy she realized just who he was. The Pan. As she was looking at him, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Karry sneaking up along the hillside. Feeling as if she may startle him, and knowing he may do something drastic, Alex lifted her hand gentley to tell Karry to back away. But made sure Pan didn't see her do so. He stepped closer to her, and since his hand was pressed firmly against the bottom part of her neck, she was pressed more into the tree.   
  
"You're a pirate. I can tell by the way you were moving. But if you are a pirate, then why are you looking so….scared?" he asked in a serious, but sarcastic manner.   
  
"Yes..yes…I am a pirate, and the reason I look scared is possibly because you have a dagger pressed to my throat." she replied back, equally sarcastic. Getting the hint that she wasn't going to harm him in any way, he lowered the dagger. And also being the cocky guy he was and feeling that no one could hurt him anyway, helped too. But just in case he kept his hand on her neck.   
  
'What's he gonna do now?' Alex questioned in her mind. She looked him up and down, and noticed that he was much taller then she would have expected. He was crouched down slightly, and then he looked her right in her eyes. So her must have been a couple of inches taller she guessed. Going through all this in her mind she noticed him tilting his head to the side. And she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Have I…seen you somewhere before?"  
  
Bingo.  
  
"You look very familiar." he continued.  
  
"I should…"she said quietly, still looking into his honey colored eyes. Deep in her head, she was having a flash back of past events, but decided to go through them later, considering the circumstances.   
  
"Well I guess you can go, you don't look like you would do anything. But if I see you around here again…there might be a different outcome." he warned before letting her neck go, and flying back down the water, where the lost boys where still playing and splashing around, unknowing about the meeting between their leader and the female pirate.   
  
Alex slid to the ground as Karry ran over to her, with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god Alex, are you ok? Wait, of course you are." Karry joked. But still looked down at her friend with worry. Eventually, Alex and Karry headed back down the hill to find the other girls. Of course they were all told of the encounter with Peter Pan, and wanted to know all about how he looked, and how he sounded.   
  
In the boat, on the way back to the ship, Alex sat alone at the front with her arms crossed and her knees pulled up to her chest. The younger girls looked at each other in confusion, but decided it would be best to keep quiet.   
  
Later on that night, six of the girl buccaneers, where cozy in there beds. But one taller girl leaned on the side of the boat out on the dark deck. The wind was blowing wildly through her long hair. She lowered her head down to look at the black water below. 'He honestly didn't remember' she thought to herself.   
  
"Miss Alex now what are ya doin out her, you'll catch cold." Smee said coming up behind her. Him and Alex had always been able to talk to each other, more then any of the other pirates.   
  
"Just thinking, that's all." sighing, Alex looked behind her at the small pudgy man. He walked up the side of her, also leaning on the rail of the ship.   
  
"Oh now Miss Alex. There's got to be something thats bothering you." he said looking up at her. She was a good foot taller then him.   
  
"Do you remember 'that day', Smee?" she questioned.  
  
"That day?….Oh yes…'that' day. Is that what's bothering you Miss Alex? That was years ago."  
  
"Alex, Smee. Just, Alex." she corrected. "And yes, that is what's bothering me. I can't help it though. He just….ah I don't know."  
  
"You saw him today…on shore…didn't you Alex?" Smee guessed correctly.   
  
"I didn't only SEE him, Smee. He attacked me pretty much." Alex said smiling. "He said I looked familiar. I said I should."  
"Ah, and yes you should. And what did he say in return?"  
  
"Nothing…he said nothing. He doesn't remember. God, Smee, the girls don't even remember. And I can't tell them, I mean, they want to meet him so much…" Alex gave out a small yell, turning to the small man.  
  
"The girls were young when it happened Alex. You can't blame them for not remembering. I know it disappointed you but…"  
  
"Disappointed!? Smee, its his fault that me and girls are where we are, and what we are. When Hook kidnapped us and brought us here, I was actually happy, cause I knew that Pan would save us and ever thing would end up all right." she argued. The girl broke down and slid to the wooden floor on the ship. The little man bent down to try to comfort her.   
  
"Oh Miss Alex….I know, I know….but…you've got to move on. This is your life now, and its not so bad." Smee said trying to brighten her up. She lifted her head up and stared up and the staring sky. Her cheeks where glazed with tears, and her eyes looked so sad and helpless. That's when she said softly.  
  
"He didn't save us Smee….he didn't save us."  
  
  
  
  
*Thanks to all that reviewed, keep doin it and I'll finish the story! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Over across Neverland, in a huge tree on the outskirts of the forest, Peter Pan swings back and forth in his hammock. He had desperately tried to go back to sleep, but it just wouldn't welcome him. Staring up at the ceiling, all he could hear where the snores of the sleeping lost boys, and the soft twinkling of a snore coming from Tinks small apartment. Closing his eyes, he once again tried to do it himself, but all he could think about was that girl by the Mermaid Lagoon. Why did she seem so familiar? He had no idea why. After about an hour of his mind going back and forth trying to remember where he had seen her before, he slowly drifted off to sleep. But that didn't mean his mind stopped searching.  
  
In the very back of the Pans mind, a door was opened. The door that contained past memories, and people. Going through the file, the secretary of his mind finally found the right one. The file which contained the pirate girl, and the events that went along with her. Happy with her discovery, the secretary placed the file in Peters subconscious and into his dreams.  
  
It was about seven years ago. He dreamed. He was flying over the island, just checking it out, when he can upon Cannibal Cove, the resting place of Hooks ship. Deciding to leave Hook be today, he flew past, only the hear a small scream coming from the ship. Stopping where he floated, he grabbed his dagger and silently flew down to the ship unnoticed. Peeking over the side of the ship he saw Hook and Smee, walking about, and Hook going on about his 'brilliant plan'. He smiled and wondered to himself when this codfish was ever going to give up. Then the name Wendy passed his ears, and he knew that Hook meant business. So off the Pan went, to gather the lost boys and bring them to the ship to save Wendy, who he thought was on the ship.   
On the way toward the tree, the thought of his trip to the other world that night. Every week he traveled to the other world to visit a particular girls window. But no, it wasn't Wendy's. No, it was another girl that had caught his eye. But he must think about that later, for now he must save Wendy! As he dove through the tree he called to the lost boys and Tink, and told them what he had discovered. Of course the lost boys grabbed their weapons and prepared to save their mother. But Tinkerbell was less then enthusiastic, but still went along.   
When the boys came to the ship and climbed over its sides, the pirates where ready. The lost boys fought the pirates and the pirates fought the lost boys, and Tink helped if someone got in some kind of trouble. And of course Peter was fighting the great Hook himself as always. This went on for several minutes, when a door was swung open and six young girls were tossed on the deck of the ship. This immediately stopped the fighting as the lost boys, and Peter glanced toward the door expecting Wendy. But when a girl of nine with long light brown hair and eyes the color of silver, was thrown onto the deck next, all the boys gasped.  
"That's not Wendy!" one of them said. But seeing that all the girls were shackled, the lost boys, of course continued fighting for the girls lives. But, up in the air however, Peter was a completely different story. 'The girl' the thought to himself. Yes, it was the girl who's window he had been visiting for some time. He couldn't even speak. How could Hook know? Maybe he didn't, maybe it was just luck. But still……it was her. How could it be? He still couldn't move, he was thinking what to do. Of course the 'Peter Pany' thing to do would be to save her, of course. 'But if I saved her I'd have to….. that's it' he thought! He smiled at his idea, but knew that it would probably lead to bad repercussions. Even in his sleep, Peter smiled at his great idea, even though for the life of him he couldn't remember what the great idea was! But it had something to do with 'that girl'. He didn't save her because he would have to do…..ah…..what was it! He then made a grimace in his sleep. Then he called down the boys, 'RETREAT!'. The boys stood there baffled, but did as their leader told them and jumped off the side of the ship. Looking around, Hook had dropped his sword in his state of sheer confusion.   
Turing to fly back to his hideout, he couldn't help but noticed the look of sadness and betrayal on the girls face. Right then he almost turned back, to just say no to his so called good idea, but then thought it over again. And he once again turned and nodded to himself, insuring himself that he was doing the right thing, and flew off.  
  
Peter shot up in his hammock and looked around. Now he knew why she looked so familiar….the girl. He had forgotten all about her, seeing that he hadn't seen her since that day. 'How could he forget her?' he asked himself. Then he felt a horrible rush of guilt fall over him. Because of what he had done……because he had forgotten….the girl he had cherished and hadn't even known, had become…………….. a pirate. 


	5. Chapter Five

***Sorry updating took a lot longer then it did the other chapters, but I've been working a lot on my Treasure Planet story. But here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and if ya feel like it go over to the Disney section and read my Treasure Plant story, its called, 'To Earth!' !!! By the way, thanks for all the reviews!! Keep at it!  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
After Alex had talked to Smee, she felt better for some reason. She made her way back down to the cabin that the seven girls stayed in, slipped her shoes off and climbed into her cot. Covering herself with the thin blanket that Hook had provided to each girl, she laid her head back on the stiff feather pillow, and closed her eyelids. Still unable to sleep her eyes moved about behind the closed lids, and all Alex could see were faint blues and purple spots from the dim light flowing through the circular window made by the high moon. Turning on her side, she saw the other girls sleeping soundly, and could feel the Jolly Roger gently swaying back and forth, from the soft waves on the surface of the deep dark waters below.   
  
Opening her eyes in frustration, Alex sat up slightly, pulled her hair back behind her, and slammed her head back down on the pillow. Sighing, she messed with the loose feathers that were sticking out the side of the old pillow. Pulling one by one out the faded piece of bed material, she blew them out of her hand and watched them float slowly down to the floor.  
  
*outside the girls' window*  
  
After that dream, slash flashback, Peter had, he decided it was time to go and see just what these girls had turned into. Even though it was early morning, he still flew all the way across Neverland, to the new window of the girl he once visited on a regular basis.   
  
Floating up the side of the ship, Peter glanced into every window he passed, looking for the right one. So far he had came upon a storage room, the galley, and a room where all the pirates rested. Then he found the right one. Inside the seven sleeping girls, or so he thought, were quiet and content. His honey eyes glanced over all of them, searching for the beautiful face that he once had known so well. Then he spotted her on the cot nearest to the window, on her side with her hair splayed all across the pillow she was supposedly dreaming on. Decided to welcome himself, Peter pried open the window and flew in.   
  
Softly alighting on the chair in the far corner, Peter looked down on the girl dreamingly. Wishing she would wake up so he could talk to her, but at the same time wishing she would stay asleep so she wouldn't see him looking at her so lovingly. Peter sighed, and jumped down from the chair and walked toward the cot where the girl was sleeping. When he reached her side, Peter desperately tried to remember what his idea was when he left the girl and her friends on the pirate ship. Wincing, he put his hand to his head, in another attempt to remember. Bringing his feet up off the ground, he glided down closer to the girl to get a better look.   
  
Peter was about two inches from her face when she gave a loud sigh. Freezing, he held his breath making sure not to wake her. Then to his ultimate surprise, the girl woke up and brought out a dagger that was hidden under neither her pillow, and held it to his throat. She had a 'who the hell are you' look on her face, but it disappeared, when her eyes adjusted, and she registered who it was.   
  
Slowly lowering her dagger she kept her eyes trained on the boy. Then finally said.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
  
  
*well there's the next chapter, and ohhhhh another cliffhanger!!! Dontcha' love it??!! Teehee, anyway, review and I'll add some more chapters, and thanks again for the reviews, and I'm on a couple of peoples fav's list so I'm really happy about that, THANKS! (By the way go check out my other stories 'Dream Come True' in the Peter Pan section, and 'To Earth', in the Disney section!) 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"I…I, uh, um. I was just, um…" Peter stuttered. "I was just looking around. What's it to you?" he then said sure of himself. Floating through the cabin on his back and his hands behind his head, Peter had that cocky grin smeared all over his face. But even though he had that cocky exterior, Peter was still nervous as he had ever been. He couldn't just come out and tell the girl that he as watching her sleep. He had to big of an ego for that.   
  
Alex stared at him with a suspicious look in her eye, but put the knife back under the pillow. Luckily the six younger girls slept like logs, and didn't wake up to the whole ordeal. After taking a glace over the girls, Alex turned back and noticed the floating boy staring at her.   
  
"What?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What, what? I'm not doing anything, just floatin' around." he answered with a smile. This was really getting on Alex's nerves. He just came in here and expected everything to be all hunky doory? GOD! He almost killed her earlier, and then he comes floating in here unexpectedly! Who did he think he was?! And the fact that he still didn't remember was making her even more angry. Then she lashed out.  
  
"Will you just leave?! I'm trying to sleep, and who do you think you are, just coming in here?! You almost killed me today! And besides I'm a pirate remember?! Your suppose to kill me on sight, right?!" she asked harshly, speaking her thoughts. By this time she was pointing a slender finger about and inch from his nose, and he was up against the wall. Peter just looked down at her, eyes wide, surprised that she lashed out like that, and also that the girls still didn't wake from their slumber. They must have been used to yelling since their captain was Hook.   
  
Alex, feeling as she made her point, gave a huff and turned back to her cot. Then Peter feeling bad, decided it was time that she knew, that he knew.  
  
"You had a big window with blue curtains…and a teddy bear sitting on the sill." he said quietly, looking at the dirty floor. Alex stopped in her tracks, and here eyes grew as wide as his eyes had earlier.   
  
"Each night your grandmother came in and read you a story until you fell asleep. She called you princess…you had a book with a lot of my stories in it on a table by your bed…that's what she read out of." By this time Alex had turned around, her eyes had softened and she was staring at him with both puzzlement, and sadness of the these old memories.  
  
"You…you would sit by the window…and draw pictures sometimes. You loved to draw…" Peter finished while looking up at her with a small smile.  
  
"How could you know this?" Alex looked at the floor then back up at him while speaking. She felt a sharp pain in her heart when she looked at him. For some reason he looked as sad as she did. Their eyes locked, and then she knew.  
  
"You…came to my window…didn't you?" he nodded and stared down at the floor again, cause he knew what was coming next.  
  
"You knew who I was…even before we were brought here." then her voice grew louder. "You knew! And you remember, don't you! You remember what you did to us! And you KNEW!!" she cried, with slight disgust in her tone. Tears welled up in her eyes. "And I thought you were terrible for just leaving us in the first place, but now!? Peter, you knew who I was, and you didn't do ANYTHING!! You left us! Why would you do that Peter!? Why…." he voice trembled and quieted down at then end and she fell to the floor on her knees.   
  
Peter looked down at her, and he could have killed himself. What had he done? He leaned back against the wall, and slid down to the floor, and put his face in his trembling hands.   
  
All was silent. Not one of them said a word, just sat, and tried to soak it all in. The six other girls how ever, had woken up, but in the mists of the shouting, kept silent. And when Alex spoke of him leaving them and all, memories slowly came rushing back into their heads. Yes they were young when it had happened, but they could still vaguely remember. And now that those memories where back, they kept quiet, unsure what to think.   
  
About five minutes of pure silence had passed. Not a sound was heard. Not a chirp of a cricket, and the snore of a pirate, nothing. Except the soft breathing of the two on the floor. Finally one of them spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry…so, so sorry…" Peter said so quietly it was almost unheard, but the face of Alex slowly raised, and looked at him. His face was still in his hands, and his arms where resting on his knees. She had tears still streaming down her beautiful face from the outburst. She lowered her head once more.  
  
"But why Peter? Why did you do it…?"  
  
"I…I don't know. I can't remember." he replied pressing his face harder into his hands in frustration. From across the room Alex let out a sigh at his answer. Then he spoke again.  
  
"I didn't even know your name when I visited your window…but I kept coming back. All I can remember is seeing you and them on the ship and flying away." he said nodding his head toward the girls. Peter decided against telling her about his 'plan' that he supposedly had, in fear of digging himself in deeper.   
  
"I told you my name…by the lagoon." she said back silently. That's when he remembered. She did tell him her name. 'Alex…' he said slowly in his mind, 'Alex…'. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
***Check it out, I updated! Yay for me. Sorry I waited so long, I just didn't have much inspiration. And yeh I left it at a bad spot so sorry again. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.   
  
"Alex…" he whispered to himself. Now that he could remember her name, he wished to god that he could remember his obviously awful plan. Looking that Alex, he again tried desperately to rack his brain for the hidden information. But no matter how he tried, no matter how much deeper he dug, he couldn't find the information he was seeking. Still staring at her, he finally spoke.  
  
"I…I don't know…what do I do now? You gotta tell me what to do now. Do ya want me to leave, and forget this ever happened, or what?" he questioned.   
  
"I'm not sure I even know what to do now Peter. I should hate you…I really should. But…" Alex stuttered. "But, I don't. And I don't know why, because the reason you didn't save us might have been something that would have helped us, or something terrible! I just…I don't know what to think." By this time she was pulling herself off of the floor and looking down and Peter.  
  
"But for right now I think you should leave…and if you ever think of the reason why you did this, then come back and tell me. If not, and things remain the same…then that is exactly what will happen, things will remain the same." she finished off putting on her most serious and professional face.   
  
Peter lifted off the floor and glided slowly toward her. He didn't know how to show how sorry he was for doing this, but he would find a way. Stopping in front of the girl, who's face was tilted toward the ground, Peter promised himself that no matter how much it took or how long, he would find out why he didn't save this girl that he obviously had an infatuation with. He would ask every one and every thing, and then when he did find out he would make it right again.   
  
Then Peter gave one last look at Alex and flew out the window. Alex watched his retreating figure disappear into the Neverland forest, and slowly sat down on her cot. The girls who had previously woken up, had long past fell back into a deep slumber, and the room was once again quiet. Looking around, Alex felt confused, sad and angry at the same time. Laying down, she stared up and the cobweb covered ceiling, and after much protest from her previously cold heart, started to cry again.   
  
*the next morning*  
  
Alex woke up to a damp pillow and swollen red eyes. Sitting up in her little cot and stretching she noticed that the girls were not in their cot's. shrugging it off, Alex pushed herself off the bed and walked toward the window to see what time it was. Hook wouldn't allow clocks on the ship because of his phobia, so everyone had to learn how to tell time by the position of the sun. With one eye closed and the other squinting, she looked up and realized…12:00!! How could she have allowed herself to sleep so long?! What would happen to her when Hook found out?! The crews breakfast, what of that!? Quickly putting on one shoe, and hopping out the door while putting on the other, Alex rushed up onto the deck to find everyone busy at their daily task.   
  
Making her way unnoticed through all of the men, Alex ran down the steps into the galley to find the six girls washing dishes. All of them looked up when she entered the room.  
  
"Hiya, Alex!" Meloney said in her usual chipper voice.   
  
"Wha…what…why didn't you wake me up?!" she asked in disbelief. She looked around at the girls waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, uh…we heard you and the Pan arguing last night, so we decided to let you sleep. We fixed breakfast, and we're washing all the dishes, so you don't have to worry about a thing." Karry explained. Alex kept her eyes on her, and gave a loud gulp.   
  
"You…heard? You know?" she questioned again.   
  
"Yeh…but we thought it would be better to just keep quiet. So in a way I guess we were kinda…spying." Jenni said. She looked up at the girl who she saw as a big sister as she leaned her back against the wall.   
  
"Oh…guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…you just seemed so happy at the thought of him. I'm sure he must've had a good reason to…ya know…do, what he did…" Alex faded off. All the girls were quiet until Honey broke the silence.   
  
"Well, whadda all say we go ashore today? We can just steer clear of that old Peter Pan. We can have plenty of fun!" she offered. All the other girls smiled and looked at Alex for a reply.   
  
"Well, uh, I don't know. Hook might not even let us since we went ashore yesterday."   
  
"Sure he will. We'll just tell him that we're out scouting or somthin'. No big deal" Honey argued. Alex looked at all the girls with their pleading faces and agreed, but still had doubts.  
  
"Fine, fine. Three of you go and talk to the cap'n, and the rest of us will finish the dishes." a few happy giggles and squeaks came from girls, and three of them brushed past her onto the deck.   
  
*one hour later*  
  
The three girls that went to see Hook were able to convince him, and the girls were soon on their way toward shore. As they neared the land, Alex couldn't help but remember that certain day when she saw the boy she thought she would never see, or never want to see again. Pushing these memories aside, Alex joined in a conversation the other girls were having.   
  
*hangman's tree*  
  
After the conversation with Alex, Peter had returned to the tree to hopefully get some sleep. Unfortunately, his absence that night did not go unnoticed. When he reappeared in the hideout, Tinkerbell was waiting and spewing with questions of where he was and why he had left. Peter answered all of them best he could without making Tink to mad.   
  
Eventually she had cooled down and Peter asked her if she could remember any plan about a girl that he had told her about in the past. Tink was clueless, but the question brought on other questions about this girl that lasted all through the night.  
  
It was morning now and the Pan was now quizzing the lost boys on any of the plans they remember.   
  
"Uh, I remember a plan about Wendy and Hook." Slightly said.  
  
"What about the one about saving Tiger Lily?" Nibs asked.  
  
"And the one about her and Marooners Rock?" Cubby then asked.   
  
"Their the same plans you dummy!" Nibs shot.  
  
"Who you callin' dummy, dummy?" Cubby shot right back, and then him and the other boy started tumbling all over the floor. Peter looked at the Twins, and all they did was shrug in unison, and Toodles did the same.   
  
Peter crossed off the lost boys on a list of people to ask of the plan in his mind. Next stop, Mermaid Lagoon. Peter had told the mermaids all of the adventures about, so they would surly know. He flew out of the tree leaving the fighting boys behind, and going toward the mermaid filled cove.  
  
*back with the girls*  
  
"So, uh, exactly what are we going to do today?" Claire questioned while looking at Honey.  
  
"I dunno, I just figured we'd find something." Honey answered. Claire shook her head and looked at their leader.  
  
"What do you wanna do Alex? Ya wanna swim, fish, hunt, track…"  
  
"Explore. I say we explore there's still a lot of places we haven't been yet." Alex stated her idea. All the girls agreed and the started walking through the dense jungle of Neverland. Alex was ahead cutting away and branches or vines that got in their path, and Karry was making a map in back of which way they were going.   
  
She was looking down at the piece of paper and looking around her, drawing land marks that they could remember, when all of a sudden she ran into Meloney's back. Looking up at the head of the line she realized Alex had made another abrupt stop.  
  
"You have a thing with stopping quickly don't ya?" she questioned. She was about to ask what was wrong when she got that sense again that told her to keep quiet.   
  
Alex was looking around her curiously. 'Something's not right.' she thought. The younger girls stayed quiet and in their spots and their leader slowly walked further, then bent down to pick up a rock. The others looked at each other in puzzlement, wonder what Alex could be doing. The older girl the stepped back again a few steps, and threw the rock a few meters away from were she previously stood. Surprisingly a huge net rapped around the small rock and drew it upward.   
  
"Trap." Alex said not even turning her head to look at the girls. "Keep on you guard." The group started around the net and back on their journey.  
  
"Who do ya thing set that net, Alex?" Meloney asked.   
  
"I'm not sure. But it sure does have Lost Boys written all over it." she said with a smirk.   
  
"Oh…we won't get caught…will we?" she questioned again.   
  
"Naw, not with Alex here." Karry reassured. The girl in front was listening in on the girls conversation, and temporarily let her guard down. Big mistake.  
  
They were all walking through another clearing, when she stopped again causing the girls to run into each other again.   
  
"Darn it Alex why don't you warn us about that sometime?" Karry exclaimed. Looking up at the front again she noticed Alex staring down at the ground. Cautiously, she looked down as well only to see twigs and leaves. But closer examining revealed that between the twigs and leaves, one could see a deep hole.   
  
By now all the girls had seen it and had frozen in their tracks, and were looking at Alex like a cry for help. All she did was take a gentle step forward.  
  
"No quick movements. Slowly, very slowly." she whispered afraid even speaking would cause the trap to cave in. The girls slowly began to do as their leader said and gently stepped forward.   
  
Alex was almost to the side of the hole, when she heard a loud snap. Looking behind her she saw that one of the girls had made one too many steps at one time. It was unavoidable now that they would soon fall into god knows what. But she had to keep trying.  
  
"Step gently. Step gently!" her voice grew louder and the snaps of twigs became more random now. Then suddenly all the girls fell into the trap as the thin layer of twigs and leaves finally collapsed.   
  
All Alex could see was the other girls falling and the dirt wall that surrounded them before everything went black.  
  
  
*MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I so do love cliffhangers, don't you? What's that you say? I'm crazy? Why yes, yes I am. I can't wait to tell my friends! Lol. *sigh* anyway, review, review, review, and I shall write, write, write! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
****Ahhh! (dodges the rotten fruits and vegetables being chucked at her.) Yes, yes, I know I'm a terrible, terrible person for waiting so long to update. So, please forgive, I come bearing another chapter. By the way thanks to everyone who reviewed, and once again, sorry for the wait. On with the story!  
  
Swirls of dark blues and purples filled Alex's head when she attempted to open her eyes. She closed them tightly again sucking in a quick breath. She laid stiffly on the ground where she had fallen, trying the get the pounding ache in her head to go away. Finally after a few minutes, she slowly sat up with her eyes still closed and her right hand resting on her forehead.  
  
She let out a painful sigh and tried opening her eyes again, this time with more success. The girl blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to focus again, while looking around the pit she and the girls had fallen in. Taking her hand away from the forehead, she brought it in front of her face, giving her a clear view of what she knew would be on that hand. Blood, and a lot of it. She gave an aggravated groan, and wiped the bloodied hand on the moist leaf and twig covered ground of the pit.   
  
She looked down at her hand for a second before her eyes fell on one of the younger girls laying on the ground next to her.  
  
"Honey!" Alex exclaimed moving over closer to the girl, trying to overcome the dizziness that had almost overtaken her.  
  
She reached the girls side and moved on hand about an inch over the girls mouth to make sure she was breathing. Alex gave a smile when she felt strong breaths coming from the small girl. She placed her hands on the girls shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"Honey, wake up. Hey Honey, come on wake up." she said in a bit of a whisper, not sure if the ones that had created this trap where around or not. She directed her eyes up to the side of the huge hole, checking for any sign of life. Seeing neither friend nor foe above them, she turned her attention back to Honey when she felt the girl shift.  
  
"A…Alex?" she questioned while trying to open her eyes. When she was able to pry the lids open she shot up and looked around, finally remembered what had happened. Alex said nothing, just looked to the other girls that were still unconscious on the cold ground.  
  
"Help me wake 'em up." she told Honey, making her way over to Meloney. Checking to see if they were breathing in the same way she checked Honey, Alex tried to wake the other girls, as did Honey.   
  
After all the girls were awake and trying to get there bearings, the oldest girls stood and looked around at their earthy prison. There was no real hurry getting out, seeing it that she had the only real wound, and it was just minor, but the problem was how they would get out of here at all. The perfectly dug hole was a good 15 feet, with 90 degree walls.  
  
She walked around the wall of the pit, running her hand over it to check for any places they could use for foot holes or anything. 'This would be a good time to have that flying boy around' Alex thought to herself. She stopped in her tracks after having this thought and mentally slapped herself. 'You don't need him, you can get out of this no problem', she thought, 'no problem…' as she gazed up at the holes edge that seemed so far away, partly squinting from the bright midday sun.   
  
"What are we gonna do now Alex?" Karry questioned behind her, also looking up at the edge. Alex turned her head a bit to look at the girls that were looking at her with expectant eyes, and she bit her lip in thought.  
  
*At Mermaid Lagoon*  
  
"So ya don't remember anything?" Peter continued to ask the mermaids in a pleading, whining voice. He had been at the lagoon for a good 30 minutes or so and all the girls could talk about was him, and why he would want to find out about some stupid plan about some stupid girl.  
  
"Nope, nothing. Anyway Peter, tell the story about the time…." Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was a vicious cycle, every time he asked, they would want him to tell one of the stories. 'This is a waste of time.' he thought to himself. He had a feeling that even if the mermaids did remember anything, they would say in fear of another girl taking his attention away, like Wendy.  
  
"Sorry girls, I gotta go." he said agitated and flew off before they could protest. He flew across Neverland blankly with no destination in mind. Did he even tell anyone about the plan? If he did would anyone remember? Finally he slowed down and rested on a tree branch, looking over the greenery of the island.  
  
Why had this girl infatuated him so much back then? Was all this even worth it if he didn't know the answer to that question? He sat pondering these questions for a while, playing back all that had happened over the past few days. His mind tracked back to the day at Mermaid Lagoon when he first saw this Alex girl. Well first saw her, again. She seemed scared and brave at the same time when he had the knife to her throat. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree to think more. A soft smile graced itself across his face unknown to him, as his thoughts drifted back to, that day by the lagoon.  
  
*In The Pit*  
  
About an hour or two had passed by the girls in the hole. And they had tried everything they could think of. From standing on top of each other, to trying the throw the smallest of them out, which happened to be Meloney. That idea ended up with a bloody nose, and a bad case of hiccups. No one could quiet figure that out.  
  
Alex plopped herself down on the ground and gave an angry sigh. She had finally came to the conclusion that the only way they were getting out of here was when the maker of this trap came to check it. And she had a feeling that wouldn't be a cheerful escape. She leaned her head on the dirt wall of the hole and closed her eyes, the image of the other girls sitting down as well disappearing.   
  
She had almost drifted off, when she heard the sound the leaves and twigs crunching above her, and she shot open her eyes. She looked up quickly, but saw that whoever, or whatever was coming was still approaching. She glanced over at the girls who had fallen asleep nearby, then moved her vision upward again when she heard the walking stop.   
  
Her silver eyes got wide and she gave a little gasp when she saw who was looking down at her. The brown, almost black eyes that had met with hers, looked almost as surprised, then they turned to an evil kind of satisfaction. The person flipped their black hair over their shoulders and crossed their red tinted arms over their chest. A wicked looking grin came upon the persons face as they looked down at Alex.  
  
The pirate glared up at the person above her with a sort of hate. She parted her lips to speak in a sort of hiss.  
  
"Tiger Lily." 


	9. Chapter Nine

*****Sorry it took so long to update again. My computer was having issues. Yeh…well here ya go, read and like it.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Peters feet slid down the rough roof of the old house he had visited time and again. The only light visible was the softly glowing ball closely following him, and the full moon hovering overhead.   
  
  
  
Placing one foot on the slippery sill, that was still glazed wet from the nights mist, his hands gripped the side of the window. Situating himself so he was staring directly in the window, Peter placed his fingertips on the cold glass and watched as the room inside was hazed over with fog overcoming the window from his hot breath.   
  
Wiping away the fog, he held his breath so the image in front of him would not again be covered. Leaning his forehead against the glass, he ignored Tinkerbells protests and her words to try to convince him to return to Neverland that very moment. All he could hear was the gentle gust of wind, and all he could see was the young girl nestled between the blue blankets of her bed.   
  
His form was outlined as a shadow in the moonlight that spilled through the window. He pursed his lips and then grabbed for his dagger. Lifting it to the space where the two parts of the window met, he slipped the thin blade in and moved it up, and removed it when he heard the click of the lock. Pulling open the left side of the window, he winced when it squeaked in protest. Placing the blade back on his belt, he began to glide into the room. Making his way over the sleeping girl, he reached his right hand out so that the tip of his middle finger grazed her cheek. Suddenly he was thrown against the wall on the other side of the room when a great wind rushed through the window.  
  
He tried with all the strength he possessed to rise from the floor, but without success. The hurricane like wind continued to pass through the room, and he covered his head with his arms when he spotted furniture starting to rise from the force of the wind. Lifting his arms, Peter looked toward the bed for the girl and started to crawl towards it. He clenched his fists as he gripped the carpet, and reached one hand up to pull himself to the bed. Fighting the strong winds, he ripped off the blankets to save the girl but found nothing but bare sheets.  
  
Looking around frantically, Peter continued to tear at the empty sheets in search for the missing girl.  
  
"Where are you?!" he screamed out. At just that moment the winds ceased and all was still. Lifting himself off the edge of the bed, Peter floated over to the window cautiously. The street that previously had a few passing cars was now empty, and the sounds of the city didn't echo through the night. There was no sign of life whatsoever.   
  
"Tink…?" Peter finally said in a voice barely above a whisper. His head jerked from side to side, searching for any sign that he was not alone. Then the silence was broken by a small chuckle, which grew into a mad laugh. It echoed all around him, but he could not place where it was coming from. The green clad boy flew higher, searching now for the owner of the laugh.  
  
"Are you scared yet boy?" the voice suddenly asked in a dark tone. Peter stopped in mid turn and froze. Hook. His handsome face twisted into a snarl as he completed his turn in search for his enemy. He was about to yell his usual 'come out and fight me Hook' but he was plunged into absolute darkness before he could get it out.  
  
Peter was falling. He could see nothing around him but darkness, and shot his hands out in every direction to grab onto something. Then a voice came again, but not the cold voice of his adversary. It was warm and comforting, but it was twisted into panic.  
  
"Why Peter….Peter help! Why did you do it…..Why!?" the voice started then all around him it repeated over again, in a pleading fashion. The boy raised his hands to his ears to block it out and shook his head. Warm tears started to fall down his cheeks and he closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to cry out 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' but the words didn't come.  
  
"Peter!" the last voice called, a face appearing in front of him. Her silver eyes pierced his honey colored ones with sadness. Removing a hand from his ear he reached out to touch the familiar face in front of him. But before his hand could touch the soft face, he began falling again, and this time he didn't stop……  
  
"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed, waking up from the all to real dream. He gripped the tree to keep from falling off, and he tried to catch is breath. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he wished he hadn't. Gulping he leaned against the trunk again and closed his eyes.  
  
After a moment or two, his honey eyes graced the world with their presence again, and he took to the sky.   
  
*With Alex*  
  
Alex stumbled forward as she was pushed by the Indian tailing her. The ropes tied tight across her wrists and neck were beginning to dig into her flesh. Sending a death glare with her sharp eyes up to the princess, she regained her footing again.   
  
The small whimper of Meloney turned the older girls head back towards her. The other girls were tied in a similar fashion, though not as tightly or with as many guards surrounding them. They had been trudging through the Neverland wilderness for an hour or so, and the Indians showed no sign of weariness. But the rough terrain was much different then the even deck of the Jolly Roger the girls where used to.   
  
Alex's tired expression formed into a winced as a large thorn from a nearby tree cut into the flesh just below her neck. Letting out a sigh she tired to think about where about they were. She didn't know much of the island then what was near the water, so they were at the mercy of the natives.   
  
The silver eyed girl let out a sigh of relief and slight fear when she spotted the smoke from the Indians ever going fire, rising not far off. Jerking her head a little to move a piece of hair that had found its way in her face, Alex was pushed forward again.  
  
As the girls and their captures entered the circle of teepee's the chief slipped out of his tent. All of them fidgeted a little when his intimidating form approached them. Tiger Lily stepped forward and began speaking with her father and gestured toward Alex. The large red skinned man stepped forward and glared down at the tightly secured girl.  
  
"You, pirates in red mans territory. Pirates, not welcome." he stated in his deep voice. After a moment, and to her own surprise, Alex found her voice and replied.  
  
"Chief…we didn't know that. The reason we were even on land was to get better acquainted with the island. We didn't mean anything by it…really." she said replied back quickly, hoping that the chief understood her. Hope lit up her face a little when she saw that he was thinking about what she had said. Then that hope faded, and her face was covered by a storm cloud when Tiger Lily spoke up and said something else to her father. The chief narrowed his eyes more when his daughter finished.  
  
"You try kill Little Flying Eagle." she was a little taken aback by this. For she had killed no one, and she didn't know who the hell 'Little Flying Eagle' was. She looked down trying to think about who it was, and when it hit her, it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Peter?! You think I tired to kill Peter?!" she practically yelled. Looking back and forth from the chief from Tiger Lily, she noticed the smirk sliding like a snake across the princesses face. Alex wanted to pounce on her and scrape that smirk right off her face screaming 'You lying bitch!', but she knew she would be killed on the spot, so she held back the urge.  
  
"Squaw pirate, burned at stake." the chief announced, with a series of excited yells from the other Indians, and screams of horror and fear from the younger girls behind her.  
  
Four or five men dragged her to the large stake in the middle of the village, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Planting her feet down on the ground as hard as she could, her heels began digging into the dirt. Swinging her still tied arms over, she elbowed one of the men in the ribs and another hard in the back. She brought one leg up and firmly kicked one in the stomach, doubling him over. When she was about to think she had a chance, more men began pulling her and the other people in the camp raised their bow and arrows.  
  
She looked around her for any possible escape, but found nothing. The cheers of encouragement from the girls died down when her struggling stopped, and she walked toward the huge poll cooperatively.  
  
*******Ok here we go, ready? Push the button down there. Down a little more. No no, to your left. Other left. There ya go. Good job, give yourself a star and a cookie and…REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

*****Two chapters at once!? Can you believe it? 3:30 AM must be the golden hour for me to write. Read my followers, read…  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Peters nerves where still jumping from the dream, or better called nightmare, as he flew through the sapphire sky of Neverland. He could still almost hear the voice of Hook as he laughed and taunted him. He could almost hear the plea's of the voices, and almost see the face that was in front of him. The face he was so desperate to touch.  
  
"Alex…" he said almost unconsciously. Seeming to be in a zoned out state of mind, he drifted aimlessly through the skies, until he heard a cheer from the Indian camp. Shaking his head to come back to reality, he looked toward the camp and tilted his head a little. There were no celebrations going on that he knew of. And he knew of all the celebrations on the island. Curiosity took him over and he headed toward the camp, with smoke curling through the air in a wicked grin.  
  
*With Alex*  
  
Alex's legs tried to jerk away from the flames that were threatening her. Her eyes were brought up to meet the eyes of the lighter of the flames. A torch in one hand, and the other hand on her hip. Tiger Lily's grin was still spread across her face as she watched the female pirate from behind the thin curtain of smoke.  
  
The girls attention was brought back to the flames when one came dangerously close to her leg. She pulled at her restraints, and tried to stay calm. The sobs of the other girls where heard through the crackling of the fire, and tears almost came to their leaders eyes. Not because she was in pain or that she was scared. It was because she didn't want to die like this…not in front of them, not helpless. Letting out what she thought would be her last sigh, Alex leaned her head back against the stake and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
*Back with Peter*  
  
Something was wrong. He could feel it like a dagger in his side. As he grew closer and closer the camp, he increased his speed. Through all the hoots and hollers, Peter could make out frightened screams and cries. Flying ever faster with desperation, Peter finally made it to the clearing just in time to hear the first scream emit from the fire. The screaming……his nightmare. The same voice!  
  
Pulling the dagger from its spot in his belt, Peter darted for the growing flames, ignoring the exclamations from the Indians. He was going to be burned, but he didn't care. Diving into the fire, Peter grabbed for Alex and cut her bonds away as quick as he could. Fighting the burning sensation on his arms, he pulled the girl away from the stake and flew her out of the fire.  
  
*Alex*  
  
It was coming. Death. She could feel it like the flames that were licking at her legs. But she didn't welcome it like most people in this situation would, she was too stubborn. She didn't want to die, not like this, not helpless, not ever. That was the point of being in Neverland right?  
  
But, yes, she could feel it now. Her freedom coming, death setting her free. The strong arms of death wrapped around her and pulled her away from the place, and to the place of comfort. She was surprised by the comfort she felt in those arms. So strong, so warm. Not a painful warm like the fire, not even close. She wanted to be in those arms forever.  
  
"Alex…Alex wake up." she heard a voice. It was so far off, but so close at the same time. The arms loosened around her and she wanted to cry out for them to remain there. Then she felt something touch her cheek. It was warm, and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Please…wake up…" the voice sounded again. It sounded so sad, so pleading. She had to know why the voice wanted her to come back so badly. She wanted to know who the arms belonged to.  
  
*Peter*  
  
"Please…wake up…" he pleaded looking down at her limp body. He reached a hand up to touch her face. To touch the face he wanted to touch in his nightmare, except this time he succeeded. Her face was smooth and cold, and pale compared to his tanned flesh. Looking at his arm and hand, he winced at the burns. He would have scars, but they were nothing to worry about.  
  
He let out a sigh and moved down closer to her, resting his forehead against hers. Running his fingers over her cheek, he swallowed a lump in his throat when a tear was released from her still closed eye.  
  
"Wake up…" he breathed out, and closed his eyes. She had to wake up right? She wasn't that burned up, and there wasn't that much smoke….she had to wake up.  
  
Just when Peter was about to let out a sigh of defeat, he felt her warm breath flow over his lips. He shot his eyes open and raised his head and looked down at her. She licked her lips and opened her eyes slowly. Closing them again from the sudden light, she let out a painful sounding sigh.  
  
A smile spread across the flying boys face and his face loosened in relief. He began to pick her up when she opened her eyes again and looked up at him.  
  
"Peter…." she started and the smile returned to his face and nodded. "Y…You saved me…"she finished with her own small smile. Nodding again he continued looking at her as he lifted her off the ground and whispered to her.  
  
"I never make the same mistake twice…"  
  
*****ooooooh, how sweet. I hope you people get the point, I mean, she almost died ya know. She was dead….then she came back…deep…I'm really messed up. I finished all this at around 4:00 AM so…..bare with me. Anyway, you people hopefully know the drill. You review and I write. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

******Ok, I have a question. For those of you that have read my other story, Dream Come True, I need to know if you want me to continue writing on it. I'm thinking about just stopping cause I have lost inspiration for it. So, if you want me to continue tell me in a review or email. But I warn you. If I write more on that story, this story won't be updated as often. And I don't update much as it is. Its your choice. More of the other fic and less of this one, or more of this one and no more of the other. Anyways, here's another chapter…read it.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Warmth, comfort, and security. These three feelings told Alex she sure as hell wasn't on the Jolly Roger. But where was she? She moved her open hand around on the surface she was laying on to find it soft and rough at the same time, like bear fur. Then she smelt the air around her, finding it to smell of wood and dirt. But in a clean homey kind of way. Then she listened for any sounds around herself. She could distinctly hear the sound of feet and whispering voices. Her body tensed a little and she finally decided to use another one of her senses and opened her eyes.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed when she found several pairs of young eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Ahhhh!" they screamed back and shuffled away a bit, still looking at her. Sitting up quickly, she kept her eyes on them. Then her tired brain finally registered who they were.  
  
"Lost Boys…right?" she said breathing a little hard from the surprise of being watched while she was sleeping. All the boys nodded in unison from the end of the large bear skin covered bed she was on. The ones dressed in rabbit, bear, and raccoon skin were standing side by side with wide eyes, while the one dressed as a fox had the little one dressed as a skunk clinging to his head.  
  
The seven of them stared at each other in silence for a while before Alex decided this was getting ridiculous. When she was about to say something, the raccoon twins suddenly rang out.  
  
"She's awake!" then all the other boys followed in suite and called out the same thing, running for the stairs that led up, and outside. Alex was left looking after them on the bed, trying to comprehend what had just gone on. Finally she shook her head a little and swung her legs over the end of the bed, when she noticed the makeshift bandages made of old cloth, wrapped around her legs. She reached down and pulled a bit of the cloth away only to see burnt flesh underneath. Grimacing a little, she started to stand and a flash of pain shot up her legs and she started toppling over, waving her arms around trying to get her balance.   
  
Closing her eyes, she prepared for the impact with the floor. But instead of the new pains she thought she would have, all she felt were the familiar arms that had pulled her from the flames. Opening one eye she looked up into the face of the boy that held a knife to her throat a few days ago.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be down for long." he said with a smirk and pulled her up so she was standing. "Your to stubborn for that."  
  
She looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes and a small smirk of her own. Then an unwelcome blush crept over her face when she realized he was still holding onto her and she was leaning against him. So, being the stubborn one that he said she was, she pushed away from him only to begin toppling backwards. Luckily he grabbed onto her arms and righted her again.  
  
"Your burned pretty bad, you shouldn't walk." he said simply while grabbing her around the waist and dropping her back on the bed, ignoring her protests. Then he stood in front of her with his arms crossed and that cocky grin (that we all know and love) on his face. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well?" he asked expectedly.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't you wanna tell me something?" he said returning the raised eyebrow.  
  
"Like what?" she questioned with false stupidity.  
  
"Well if it weren't for me and my bravery, you would never escaped from those Indians. You know I think I deserve something to commemorate my bravery…I'm thinking a statue and…"  
  
"The girls! Where are the girls!? If you left them there I swear I'll…" she interrupted him while standing up the best she could and grabbing the neck of his top, with her eyes burning into his telling him that she was serious about the threat. Then before she was finished, he interrupted her as well.  
  
"Calm down, calm down! Their fine! Their outside with the boys!" he said holding up his hands and backing off a little. He watched as her eyes turned back to their original shade of silver instead of the anger tone of slate, and she dropped her hands from his top.  
  
"Oh…" she gave a innocent smile and nervous chuckle while straightening out the part of his shirt where she had grabbed. "Sorry about that…need to learn not jump to conclusions I guess."  
  
"Its alright." he said watching her sit back down on then bed. Even though he hated to admit it, he saw a lot of him in her. She was as protective of those girls as he was with the Lost Boys. And from what the girls told him about what happened, she was brave. A lot braver then Wendy ever was…….no wonder he was so fascinated with this girl. He would have said something to her about it if he wasn't so proud.   
  
"Thanks…by the way." she suddenly said interrupting his thoughts. He looked back down at her, with her face tilted down a little. "You didn't have to do that back there." she continued looking up at him then down at his burned arms that had also been wrapped.  
  
He also looked down at his arms and ran a hand down the white cloth then looked back at her with a lop sided grin and a shrug before floating off the floor and lounging in the air.  
  
"You don't actually think a little thing like fire can hurt me do ya?" he said closing his eyes and drifting around the room with his hands behind his head. All was silent until a shrill voice penetrated that silence.  
  
"Alex!!" one of the girls cried out before running down the steps and jumping towards her. Following the girl, which was Honey, came all the others almost knocking Peter from his spot in the air. Each one of them jumped on the bed and Alex was squeezed between all the hugging girls. A series of questions where thrown at her. Most included, 'are you ok?', 'are you going to be ok?', or 'does it hurt when I do this?..'. You get the idea.  
  
Finally after several minutes of reassuring words and hugs, everything and everyone kinda quieted down when a pixie that looked like she was containing a lot of rage flew into the room. She flew over and hovered in front of Alex's face, which had wide eyes and a nervous smile. Alex had heard of this Tinkerbell, and pitied any girl that mad her mad. Except she feared that she may be pitying herself shortly.  
  
"Hey there Tink." Peter said and glided over to the pixie and pirate that at the moment were in a staring contest. "Tink, this is Alex and her friends. Everyone this is Tink."   
  
Peter introduced them, oblivious to the possible unleashing of rage that could explode from the fairy, and the pirate in turn.  
  
"Um, hi…" Alex said to the fluttering fairy in front of her. Tink didn't make a noise. Instead, she looked to Peter then back at Alex before making a bee line to her little apartment. Everyone looked after her, and the ones that knew Tinkerbell best had a shocked face.   
  
"Wha' was that all about, Peter?" Cubby asked looking towards their leader.  
  
"I dunno. Tink's never acted like this before. She usually makes a big deal when I bring new girls here." he answered looking toward her little home. Landing back on the ground, Peter tore his eyes away from the little house covered with a leaf. Then turning to the boys, he put his hand on his hips and gave 'that' grin again. Even though Alex could see the concern for the little fairy still lingering in his honey brown eyes.  
  
"Lost Boys, why don't you show these pirates around the island. Show em' how you can really have fun around here." he told, more then suggested. The boys yelled out happily and started talking all at once about where they could go and what they could do. The girls cheered back excitedly and followed the boys, that had all hurried up the stairs and they were closely followed by Peter.  
  
The oldest pirate sat on the bed, looking at the stairs once more and called out to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeh, don't worry about me. I'll just stay here." she sarcastically. Looking around, she decided the fairy probably wouldn't want to talk to her. So, feeling abandoned she flopped back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Letting out a sigh she began to close her eyes when they popped back open upon seeing a pair of eyes looking down on her again. Except these were not the eyes of the Lost Boys.  
  
No, these eyes also held innocence and happiness, but they also showed strength, bravery, and a kind of wisdom she couldn't put her finger on. These eyes that were the color of honey in the sunlight, held stories of hundreds of years on this island. And eyes like these could only belong to one person, and even though she should feel hatred and feel a want for revenge from the things this person has done, Alex couldn't help but be reduced to a pile of mush when those eyes gazed upon her.  
  
"Peter." she whispered while looking back at his eyes. She reached her hand up unconsciously and grazed his cheek that had grown a bit rough from all the years under the sun. He blinked his eyes drunkenly when she touched him, and continued looking down on her.  
  
'What are you doing?!' Alex's brains screamed at her. 'But it looks like he likes it…' the other side argued. 'Well he shouldn't like it! You shouldn't like it! You're a pirate now, and he's the Pan!' it screamed back.  
  
Eventually that side won and Alex pulled her hand away, and his eyes snapped open from their closed position that they had fallen into during her touch. He then regained his composer and glided up away from her and landed on the ground next to the bed. In his mind, Peter was very confused and scrambled. Something like this had never happened before. Sure Wendy had touched him before, but he only felt awkward and a bit timid. But when Alex touched him…it almost scared him. He had always kept his guard up, always, even with Wendy…but when Alex touched him, that guard came crumbling down.  
  
*********How touching…it's all so beautiful, its just so, so, I , I…..Whaaaaaa! Do you have a tissue? Sorry…anyway, I'm giving you people a warning that later in the story there is going to be a very sad part, so prepare yourselves. Oh, and another thing. I'm working on a picture of Alex and Peter, so if you want it you can tell me in a review or look at it on my elfwood gallery when I get it on there. So, uh…yeh. Review by the way…and remember what I said at the beginning…the other story or this one. I'm letting you choose my fate. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

********Duh, duh, duh! I have returned! Yes, yes I know, hold your applause please, I…AHH! Dives behind her onion stand when old boots and random kitchen utensils are thrown at her. Heh, sorry I haven't been back for a while, but I do have an excuse. Geez, this is like telling my teacher why I don't have my homework…anyway, the reason I haven't been back is because my grandpa has brain cancer and is in the nursing home. The sad part is I hardly know the man because that whole side of my family are a bunch of stubborn asses and…WHOA there, getting a little excited. Yeh, as I was saying…I'm trying to keep the best spirits I can. So, yeh…that's why I'm still writing on this at the moment. And the fact that I'm used to the dieing family member scenario helps some. Pathetic I know.  
  
Anywho, here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve   
  
"Where are those blasted girls?! Two days they've been gone Smee, two days!" Hook complained to his first mate about the girl's absence.   
  
"M-maybe we should send some of the crew out to search for em' cap'n." the pudgy man suggested while watching Hook pace the deck.  
  
"For just those five girls? Come now Smee their not 'that' important on the ship." the tall man gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Well they do, do the cleanin' and cookin' around here cap'n. This old ship was in pretty bad shape before they came along, and…" Smee was cut off when Hook raised him off the ground by his hook.  
  
"Are you saying that I can't run my own ship properly without those scurvy brats around?!" Hook yelled, letting his temper clearing show through.  
  
"W-why no, of course not cap'n I just meant…"Before Smee could finish he was interrupted again by a burley member of the crew running toward Hook.  
  
"Cap'n! We just heard that some of the crew where seen up by the red skin camp." he heaved out while trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile the Cap'n had dropped Smee back on deck and turned toward the lesser pirate.  
  
"What crew members?" he questioned with small interest. Buy as the pirate told him of the five girls that where captured and brought to the camp by Tiger Lily, a plan started to form in the old captains head.  
  
"So, Princess Tiger Lily has a hatred for our own Alex, hmm?" Hook looked off for a moment before quickly turning back to Smee, knocking him slightly off balance. "That's it Smee!"  
  
"W-w-what's it cap'n," the first mate asked cautiously  
  
"As you said, the girls can cook and clean. Everything a mother can do…and tell me Smee, who on this island is always seeking a mother?"  
  
"Uh, um, the mermaids?" Smee answered with nervous grin. Hook let out a loud sigh while rolling his eyes, and conked Smee on the head with his hook.  
  
"The lost boys, Smee, the lost boys are always looking for a mother." Hook continued speaking his plan. "And the girls are perfect mother material, and only one person could save Alex from that fire. And do you know who that person is Smee?"  
  
"Um…Pan! Right, cap'n?"  
  
"Exactly, now here's the plan. I will bargain with the Princess Tiger Lily. If she finds Alex and the girls and brings them here, I will let the Indians do whatever they want with them when I'm done. But while I have the girls, heh, Alex will tell me where Pan is." Hook finished with a small chuckle.  
  
"But, sir, do ya really think Alex would tell ya where he is? I mean, she can be a pretty stubborn girl that one."  
  
"How very right you are Smee. But I have it all figured out…if the brat doesn't tell us where he is hiding, then…" he held up his hook, letting the tip shine in the Neverland sun. "Then her little friends will be getting a close up look at my hook."  
  
*back with Alex and Peter*  
  
The hide out of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had been quiet for the past few moments. Peter was standing in place with his back to Alex, trying to figure his new feelings out. And Alex was still sitting on the bed, looking down at her hand that had previously graced the Pans face with anger.  
  
Glancing up at the boy standing nearby, she cursed herself. 'See, see! This is what happens when you listen to that other half of your brain other then me! Now he's all uncomfortable and probably mad!' her mind scolded. Alex sighed before the other half of herself could start up another argument. Suddenly Peter turned back around with a smile on his face, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey, ya wanna go for a ride?" he asked with the smile still plastered on his face. The pirate raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in mood.  
  
"A ride? I take it you mean flying right?" she questioned back and he nodded his head. "What about he lost boys? I thought you were going with them."  
  
"Well I can't just leave ya here can I?" he said and held a hand out to her. Alex looked at his hand a little nervously.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad…"she started while reaching for his hand, then he quickly pulled her up into his arms and took off up the stairs and into the skies of Neverland.  
  
While all these things had gone on, a little pixie had glanced out of her apartment at the girl and boy. She had to admit, it still hurt. A lot. But as Peters best friend she could sense when something was different. And this was defiantly different…that girl was different. The look in Peters eyes were different.   
  
The little fairy was angry with herself because she didn't put up the usual protest she usually did. But then again, she felt that Peter and Alex should be together as long as they could. Because Tinkerbell had a feeling that something was coming that would tear them apart.  
  
*in the skies with Peter and Alex*  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad." Alex mocked herself while clutching to Peter for dear life after he did a loop through the air. For the past thirty minutes Peter had swooped, dove and climbed through the skies. So far Alex had experienced her stomach go up in her chest and her heart go down in her stomach.  
  
"Its not that bad Alex, ya just gotta get used to it." Peter grinned at the girl that was clung to him.  
  
"Oh yeh, easy for you to sayYYY!" Alex began to yell when Peter plunged toward the greenery of the island. Letting out a relieved sigh when he stopped right about the tree tops, the pirate looked out around her.   
  
She had never seen much of the island, let alone the sky view of it. And she had to admit, it was beautiful. The sky had begun to get an orange tint to it as the sun set, and the moons that were set in the sky became visible. Alex remembered that back in the other world there was only one moon. Two moons, she decided, were much better.  
  
Alex came back to reality when she noticed that Peter had stopped above on of the oddly shaped rocks that poke out of the water all around the island. Releasing the boy from her death grip, she dropped down onto the rock and looked down at the water that was easily fifteen feet below her.  
  
Beside her, Peter sat down cross legged on the rock. Both of them where silent for a time, just listening to the sound of the island. And both wondering what the other was thinking. Finally the silence was broken by Peter.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeh Peter?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"I, uh…um, do you think…uh." he rubbed his fore head in frustration.  
  
"Peter, are…"  
  
"Are you gonna go back to Hooks ship?" he blurted out. Alex looked at him with a questioning look, although she knew that this question would come up sooner or later. 'Does he really want me to be gone that badly?'  
  
"Because, uh, if your not…you could, I mean you and the girls…could stay with me. I mean me the boys and Tink." he continued while looking down at the crystal water that was slowly growing darker with the sunset.  
  
What? 'Does he actually WANT me to stay?' after a moment of thought, Alex decided to voice her question.  
  
"Are you saying you 'want' me to stay Peter?" she asked and looked at him through the corner of her eye. The Pan was quiet, mulling over her question.  
  
"Well…" he started a bit nervously.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"If you want to…"   
  
"Your still not answering my question Peter. Do you want me to stay?" she asked again. A grin made its way across her face at his nervousness. As she looked at him she noticed his mouth moving like he was saying something, but she couldn't make it out.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
He mumbled a little louder.  
  
"What?"  
  
Again and a little louder. Finally Alex got fed up and grabbed him by the shirt and turned him toward her. Then looking him right in the eyes she asked again.  
  
  
  
"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stay?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I really want you to stay Alex…"  
  
*******Ok, there. And don't harass me about calling Indians red skins or anything like that. It was just for the story. Yeh, so hope you like. And this is kind of the unofficial announcement that he likes her kinda thing. Oh and I'm working on the picture of Peter and Alex still, so be patient. Now, review. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

********SORRY, Sorry, sorry. I know I should have updated sooner, but once again I was struck with the writers block syndrome. Please forgive. Oh and if your on the edge of your seat waiting for the picture I'm drawing, I'm still working on it. So, patience my pets, patience…  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
'I really want you to stay Alex'. That's what Peter had said to her earlier that night. And with the setting sun leaving the skies painted gold, it would have been a very romantic setting if it wasn't for those blasted fish and their splashing! Of course the mermaids just 'had' to butt at that exact moment didn't they?  
  
'Oh well…' Alex thought to herself as she gazed up at the earthy ceiling of the Lost Boys hide out. She was laying wide awake on the large bed in the center of the small room underground with the other girls packed tightly around her. She could hear the snores of the lost boys from the floor not far away, and scooted over with a cringe of pain when she felt Meloney softly kick her leg in her sleep. Throwing an arm over her eyes the older girl silently wondered how the others could sleep all cramped like this. No wonder Peter had a separate room.  
  
Mentioning the flying boy, Alex realized he had been kinda quiet since he made his small confession on the rock. 'I wonder if he really meant it? He sure sounded like he did…and if he was telling the truth, then am I reading too much into it? Was he trying to tell me something else or…' her mind went on and on with questions involving the Pan and his latest actions. The most important question at the moment was if she 'wanted' him to be trying to tell her something.  
  
'No! No, no, no, no! Why would I want that?! He's the most arrogant, cocky, and stubborn boy I've ever met! The mermaids or Tiger Lily can have him for all I care! Right?' she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Of course that's right.  
  
Finally the small patterned snores of the other children and the loud drumming snore from Cubby lulled the pirate to sleep, but not before Meloneys' leg twitched in her sleep again and nailed Alex right in the shin.  
  
*Aboard the Jolly Roger*  
  
"Arrggg! SMEE! This is all that girls fault! Somehow or another its HER fault!" Hook bellowed at his first mate. Slamming his hook down on his desk, the sharp point became embedded in the wood. He had just spoken to the Indian Princess about his bargain for the girls, and it didn't go as planned.  
  
For once someone saw through Hooks lies to the truth behind his plans, and it ticked him off to no extent. Lamps where thrown about the room, papers scattered, and tables where turned over in the captains rage. Pulling his hook out of the desk, the tall man fell back onto one of the remaining chairs in his office with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Why does this island and all its cursed inhabitants have to torment me so Smee?"  
  
"Oh now captain, we didn't come away empty handed. Them Indians were carryin' a bit of stuff with 'em, look at all this…" the pudgy man was cut off by Hooks roar.  
  
"Those useless little trinkets don't matter Smee! All I wanted was for the…" he faded off as he set his icy blue eyes on one of the bottles Smee pulled out of the bag the natives had with them. Being dragged onto the ship, the few men that were with Tiger Lily didn't really have much of a chance against a couple dozen pirates.  
  
Stepping over to Smee, the captain snatched the vile out of the short mans stubby hands and narrowed his eyes at it. Then with a smirk, Hook spoke again.  
  
"Tell me Smee, do you know what this is?" taking a close look at it, Smee shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe so Cap'n. What is it?" he watched as the captain sat back down at his desk and turned the vile of blue liquid made by the Indians around in his hand.  
  
"This, Smee, is the answer to all my problems."  
  
*The next morning, back with Peter*  
  
Swinging back and forth on his hammock, Peter played his Pan pipes softly as the sun peaked over the landscape of Neverland. As Alex had been the night before, Peter was thinking about what he had said during that sunset. Did he really want her to stay that badly? He already knew the answer was yes, but he still had to prove that to his pride. It wasn't like him just to come out and admit things like that.  
  
He remembered everything about that day that him and Alex spent together, flying above the treetops of Neverland. From the time when she was clinging to him for dear life, to when she was wringing water out of her hair from being repeatedly splashed by the mermaids. He even remembered the glare she gave him for laughing, and then the smile and came back to her face when she caught him off guard and pushed him down in the water.   
  
'Boy does she have a great smile…wait, what was that?' the Pan stopped playing his pipes and scrunched his face up at his thought. 'A great smile? Yeh right. That girl was pushy, stubborn, WAY to brave for a girl, smart, funny, beautiful…WHAT!?'   
  
'Calm down Peter, those thoughts meant NOTHING…right?' he thought and stood up shaking his head trying to clear his mind. Gliding toward the doorway and pulling back the bear skin, Peter entered the main room where the boys and pirates slept. Closing his eyes and yawning, he floated above the boys and over the bed. Looking down he grinned in amusement at the girls.   
  
Several were halfway hanging off the bed, while the other halves were thrown on top of each other. Honeys foot was wedged in between Claire and Karry's arms, while Jenni's arm was dangling over Sara's head. Meloney was curled up to the right on top of all of them, the only one free of the others. Alex on the other hand was right in the middle of all of it, sleeping soundly.  
  
Peter glided closer to her, memories of that night when they talked on the Jolly Roger and when she graced a hand over his cheek just the other day ran through his head. At the moment her hair was twisted behind her head, and her mouth was slightly parted and blew out soft breaths.   
  
Feeling the same urge Alex had before, Peter reached down and ran his fingers down her smooth face. As he reached her mouth, he traced his rough fingers over her slightly chapped lips. Funny how chapped lips can look so soft and smooth. During all this, just like Alex, Peters mind was arguing back and forth about what to do. And also just as Alex, Peter pulled away before the girl could wake up.  
  
Looking around at the sleeping forms and then towards Tink's little apartment, Peter took off into Neverland to do some serious thinking. But not before two silver eyes opened to see his retreating figure.  
  
**************later that day***************  
  
"So…what's goin' on with you and the Pan?" Karry asked from the tree limb she was currently hanging from.  
  
"Wh, what…whadaya' mean by that?" Alex stuttered with a nervous grin. She should have know that the girls would notice a change in her attitude. She'd been quiet and off in her own little world ever since she felt Peters fingers over her face that morning. Of course she hadn't told any of the girls about it, but they would find out what was going on eventually.  
  
"I mean, have you fallen for him yet?" Karry laughed at the shocked expression that crossed Alex's face. Shaking her head at the older girl, Karry looked back toward the other girls that were nearby with the Lost Boys. They all had had a great time the day before, traveling across the island with the boys. They'd seen creatures that they never knew lived on the island. All extremely interesting, but not nearly as interesting as the developing relationship between Alex and Peter that Karry could tell was growing.  
  
"What in the world makes you think I would ever fall for 'him'?" Alex questioned in reply. Karry didn't pry any more, and just continued to swing from her legs with a smile on her face.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the girls and the Lost Boys were playing a game that the twins made up one day. It involved a stick, a leaf, and didn't really have any rules. Alex spent most of the day trying to figure it out, but eventually gave up. In the midst's of the game Meloney wondered off toward the tree line chasing some invisible bug, followed by Honey and Sara. Unfortunately, nobody noticed their absence until their laughter faded into the forest.  
  
*With Hook*  
  
"So far so good Smee." Hook smirked and glared over at the three girls tied and gagged that were being dragged back to the ship. He didn't know why he didn't think of this before. If the Alex girl is so like Pan, she would surely come for even just one of the girls. He didn't need the Indians for three did he? Of course not, he's the great captain Hook!  
  
When they reached the Jolly Roger the three former pirates were firmly tied to the main mast, while the other loyal pirates prepared for the other girls to arrive. They tried and tired to get free from their restraints like their leader did, but to no avail. All they could do was to wait for Alex and Peter to arrive. And they all prayed it would be quick.  
  
*Alex*  
  
"Honey? Meloney? Sara? Cm'on this isn't funny anymore." Alex shouted as she searched through the jungle of Neverland for the girls. She could hear the voices of the others around her, but no answers. 'Where could they have gone? Why would they even wonder off, they don't know their way around here'. Alex continued to think to herself until another thought leaked into her mind. He wouldn't would he? Why would he? She was just being paranoid. But she just had this sickening feeling…  
  
"Hey! Everybody, get over here!" she quickly called to the surrounding kids. They picked their way through the trees and stood at attention in front of Alex like they would with the Pan, including the Lost Boys.   
  
"Lost Boys, I want you to go and find Peter. When you do, bring him to the Jolly Roger. Girls we'll go there now and look around." Alex explained. When she noticed they where all still standing their she shouted. "NOW!"  
  
The boys all scurried to find the Pan while the girls made their way at a fast pace toward the ship. The sharp twigs and numerous leaves that stuck out here and their cut at their skin as they ran toward the shore and to the little dingy they left a few days before.  
  
With not one wasting a breath on talking, they jumped in the boat and Alex started the tough row toward the ship while the other girls looked toward it seeing if they could spot any of their missing comrades. While she continued to row, Alex tried not to clench her teeth to hard in anger. She knew Hook had them, he had to. They wouldn't just wonder off, they never did. As the shadow of the ship loomed over them when they hit the side, she swallowed the lump in her throat and started to scale the side.  
  
*****Looking for Peter*****  
  
"Peter!? Peter we need your help, where are ya?" one of the Lost Boys called out. All of them had been running about the island searching for their leader, calling out as loud as their throats could stand. It was a rare thing for the boys to take orders from anyone except for Peter, but Alex stood as an equal to Pan in their eyes.   
  
Tinkerbell had long since joined in the searching, her worry for her crush pushing her on. Her small bell like voice didn't make much of an impact with calling out to Peter, but she could fly to great heights in hope of spotting him. But never did she set her eyes on the boy. Where was he?  
  
  
  
********Jolly Roger*********  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Alex yelled in front of Hook with two pirates holding her back. A few minutes before, the free girls made their way up to the deck only to find that they had been expected. Alex tried her hardest to keep the burly pirates from seizing her friends, but in the end she too was taken roughly by her former crew mates. She looked to Hooks side for a moment seeing Smee looking away from her with a guilty look on his face. She had been foolish to think that the captains first mate would be a loyal friend.  
  
"Why you ask? I should think that it would be quite obvious." the captain stepped toward her and brought her face up with the sharp point of his hook, so that she was looking him in the eye. "The Pan my dear. I want to know where he is. And you will tell me."  
  
Alex narrowed her eyes at the man and spit right in his face. She was jerked back roughly as Hook roared in fury. The girl smirked in satisfaction, but that smile instantly melted and tightened in panic when Hook grabbed for one of the girls.  
  
"Blast you girl! You will tell me where the Pan's hideout is or over she goes!" he threatened and held the girl, which was Meloney, closer to the edge of the boat. The older girls eyes widened in horror at the threat. Even though the small girl had lived on the island for some time, Meloney could not swim. And the fact that she was shackled with heavy restraints didn't help her chances.   
  
When Hook saw her hesitate he lifted the small girl up by his Hook and let her dangle over the water which was infested with all kinds of horrid beasts.  
  
"Ah, yes the dilemma. If you don't tell where your new found companions hide out is, your old friend gets thrown overboard. But if you do tell me where he is hiding, then he's done for. What to do, what to do?" he teased with a sly smirk. "But remember my dear. You help me, your helping the man that took you in, fed you, clothed you. Did the Pan do that? Why no, he just left you here. Who deserves your help more? Me or him?"  
  
Alex cringed at the truth he spoke. He did take her in when the Pan left her. Hook could have killed them, but he let them live and stay. She did owe him to some extent…wait! What the hell was she thinking!? Helping Hook is like being on the right hand of the devil. She could never deceive Peter like that. But the sight of Meloney hanging over the side of the ship like a hunk of meat was getting to her. Shaking her head she blocked out the other girls screams not to tell, the sight of Meloney hanging from Hooks hook, and the thought of Peter's end. Then opening her eyes, she glared defiantly at the captain.  
  
"As you wish my dear." Hook stated plainly before dropping Meloney over the side. Closing her eyes again, the girl prayed that the splash would not be heard and that Peter had saved her as he had done Wendy. But all her hope sunk just as Meloney started to when the splash echoed over the deck. All the girls screamed Meloneys name, and Alex struggled with all the fight she had in her against the two men holding her arms tightly. She almost got free and over the side when she was grabbed by more men. Screaming out in protest when Hook grabbed another one of the girls, Alex fell to her knees. Time was running out. Meloney could only hold her breath for so long, she couldn't let this go on. Letting her head drop, she said a silent pray for forgiveness from Peter before murmuring.  
  
"The big tree between the Lagoon and the mountains…in the middle of a little clearing, you can't miss it…" she admitted while closing her eyes tightly, unwilling to admit that she had been defeated. Her face contorted into anger again when Hook burst out in a triumphant laughter.  
  
"Ha ha! You've made the right choice my dear, and as a reward…" Hook raised his good hand and snapped his fingers signaling for the men to release Alex and to undo the other's bonds. Not taking the time to see if the girls where behind her, Alex ran toward the side of the ship and dove over into the dark depths ignoring the immense pain that the salt water caused to her burnt legs.  
  
Watching as younger girls followed after her, Smee walked toward his captain.  
  
"B…But captain, won't they warn the Pan if you just release them?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Do not worry Smee. They came alone, obviously they do not know where Peter is at this moment, and they'll be far to busy attending to their currently drowning friend to even reach the hideout before we do." he explained and tucked the vile that Smee had shown him earlier into his pocket then walked toward one of the other dinghy's that the crew where beginning to lower to the water. Smee rang his hand together and glanced over the side of the ship at the girls forms that were swimming deeper and deeper into the water. With a feeling of sadness, he looked away and pulled himself onto the small boat. While the pirates where rowing toward shore, the short pudgy man let out a sigh and turned toward the shore.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had swam to the seas floor and scanned the sandy area before they each came back up for air, trying to hold their breath as long as possible. Alex crawled her way along the ocean bottom, desperately looking for her small friend. It had been a good five or six minutes since Meloney was tossed over, and as time passed and as more and more of the ocean floor came up empty, Alex began to slowly loose hope. The small girl couldn't have just drifted away, the current wasn't that strong on this line of coast, but the threat of that croc and various other monsters lurking about still remained.  
  
After countless dives, Alex swam up to the surface again to see the other girls climb onto the beach and collapse, exhausted. Treading water, she looked around her to see if maybe by small chance the bonds came undone and Meloney floated to the surface. Clenching her teeth she realized the horrible truth and made her way toward shore that was beginning to grow dark, to join the other girls.   
  
When she walked upon the soft sand of the beach, she looked down at the younger girls that were sitting on the gritty powder, most of them with their knees pulled up to their chest and trying to calm their tears. None of them could find any trace of their lost friend.  
  
Closing her own eyes she let a tear trail down her cheek and she feel to her knees and grabbed the sand angrily in her hands and let the rest of the cool tears fall freely while whispering painfully to herself.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
*************Ohhhhhh, cliffhanger…I think, I'm not sure. That was pretty hard to write, I don't really like getting rid of characters like that. But things have been going way to perfect for the group of kids. By the way, I'm thinking about starting a few more fic's when I finally get done with this. What do you all think about Inuyasha, Yu Gi Oh, and Kingdom Hearts? Uh huh, yeh I know it's hot. Lol, anyway as usually REVIEW!!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Meloney. That's all Alex could think about. The guilt, anger, horror, and helplessness was too much and brought the oldest girl to the ground. Laying on her side and bringing her legs up in a futile position, the only thing she could hear was the weeping of the other girls and the thudding in her head. All this was her fault. If it wasn't for her and her stubbornness, Meloney would still be here instead of…dead.  
  
Alex cringed at the word. The little girls name and that dark word should never be said in the same sentence. Someone as innocent and pure as Meloney was should not have to face any kind of death. But she was gone. How ironic, the one person that she looked up to most was the one that was at fault for her death.  
  
She had been a fool to care for the Pan's safety over Meloney's. Peter had faced Hook many times before and had a good chance of surviving any attack, but Melony had no chance. So why did she choose to protect Peter? Maybe it was the look Meloney gave her when she was hanging by Hooks hook. The look that told her not to tell no matter what happened to the younger girl. Maybe it was the thought of Peter being hurt that was her weakness. Or maybe it was just the boy in general that was her one weakness.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't be laying here in the sand all pitiful like while Hook grew nearer and nearer to the boys hideout. How would Meloney react if she saw her beloved leader showing such cowardice. She would through a fit, that's what she'd do. Meloney would want her to go on and stop Hook. And besides the feeling of Peter being hurt tore Alex up.  
  
But wait. If she goes she would have to tell Peter how Hook knew where the hideout was. She could already feel the hate cloud his eyes over and glare into her own. Could she deal with that? Sure the knowledge of Peter possibly being hurt made her feel terrible, but the thought of him hating her and seeing her as a traitor absolutely killed her inside. But here she was being a coward again. Now she wasn't admitting anything per say, but if she really cared about Peter the knowledge of knowing he was safe would be enough right? Right.  
  
Slowly Alex picked herself up off the sand and looked out toward the crewless Jolly Roger. She may have been at fault for Meloneys…disappearance…but she'd make things right. Somehow. With new found confidence, Alex turned toward the girls behind her. They all looked up at her with tear stained faces. Nothing was said between them, but they knew what they had to do. Meloney may be gone, but she would want them to go and do what they usually did. And that group of girls could never pass up any kind of adventure.  
  
********Lost Boys hideout********  
  
'Stupid girl.' Peter though as he sat on the edge of the large bed in the room. He had returned not long ago and was currently oblivious to the incident that had taken place, and deaf to the shouts of the Lost Boys.  
  
Peter had spent a good time of the day staring blankly in front of him, searching his mind for answers. He quickly found that it didn't do much good if his mind was as confused as he was. And when simple thoughts became complicated, he decided he needed a rest. So here he was, not further then he was this morning. The answer to why he didn't save Alex and the girls, and the answers to many other questions involving that girl eluded him.  
  
He had found it strange that the Lost Boys and Tink were presently gone, but he shrugged it off and letting out a sigh he laid back on the bed, resting his head. Why was he feeling this way? He had a warm tingly feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about that 'stupid girl' that was plaguing him. Any other time he was say that the feeling was telling him that he was just hungry. Why was this time different? He honestly didn't know. He hadn't really known her that long, so she why would she have such an affect on him? Well sure he had peered at her through the window all those years ago, but it wasn't the same as actually meeting her.  
  
Peters thoughts continued on until finally he feel into a deep well welcomed slumber.  
  
********Outside the tree********  
  
The stench of gunpowder, sweat and seawater swept over the area around the large tree as the pirates gathered around as silently as they could manage. Hook, of course, was at the front with Smee following closely behind. Not a sound came from the tree, at least none that the men could hear.  
  
'This is it.' Hook thought excitedly as a sly grin spread across his face, making his mustache curl at either side. It would be a tight fit, but he could still make it through the little opening that was carved for a door. Trusting that his crew would stay put, the captain made his way through the door, the blue vile of liquid firmly clutched in his good hand. Running his hook down the wall to make sure he wouldn't stumble and give away his position in the darkness, Hook entered the main room of the hideout.  
  
There was no sight of the Lost Boys, but there sleeping soundly on the bed was his nemesis. With one arm behind his head and the other set across his stomach, the Pan was extremely vulnerable. With a grimace, Hook looked down at the vile in his hand then to his sword. He could just kill him now, it would be the perfect opportunity. But, no. Sure any less of a man would, but the great captain Hook wanted the Pan and anyone who was close to him to feel pain, and being killed in his sleep wouldn't be that painful. Besides, there was no pride in killing an enemy while they're asleep.  
  
So, Hook stepped toward the sleeping boy and lifted the vile in front of him. Popping off the cap, the dark man looked down on the Pan, his blue eyes determined. Carefully lowering the vile to the boys parted lips, Hook quickly poured the blue substance into his mouth. The man grinned when he saw Peters reflexes kick in and swallow the fluid. His grin spread even wider when the Pans eyes shot open. He kept his eyes on the boy, while he spoke.  
  
"Well boy, the time has finally come."  
  
"Come for what ya old codfish?!" Peter replied with anger in his voice. Partly from just the sight of Hook, and partly for letting his guard down like he did.  
  
"For you to admit defeat." the captain let out a short laugh when the liquid started taking effect and Pan slowly fell on the floor breathing heavily.  
  
"Wh…what'd you do to me?" Peter asked looking up a the man with dangerous eyes while trying to get back up.  
  
"Oh, I just gave you a small drink. It's starting to kick in already as you can probably tell. Anytime now, you will be completely unconscious. And when you wake, you will be completely…how should I say it…clueless?" he explained the Peter with amused eyes.  
  
Peter desperately grabbed for his dagger, but even if he could grasp it he was far too weak to fight. His vision became blurred, and his mind foggy. He could feel himself slipping, into what he didn't know. But he couldn't just let go like this, without him who would protect the boys? What would happen to Tink? The girls…Alex. What would happen to her? But he couldn't stop it. The next thing Peter knew, he was lost in darkness.  
  
**Alex and the girls**  
  
"We're almost there!" Alex yelled to the girls tailing her. For twenty minutes straight they had been running frantically toward the hideout, and the younger girls were less then enthusiastic about it.  
  
"That's…what you said…five minutes ago!" Karry panted a response.  
  
But this time they were very close. The birds of Neverland flew in every direction as the girls ran trough the trees, not caring what they disturbed. Their bare feet where scratched terribly and Alex's legs throbbed from her still healing burns, but they continued to run.  
  
Finally the tree came into view, and Alex let loose one last burst of speed and dove into the door. Scrambling into the room, her face dropped abruptly when no one was found. Surely the Lost Boys would have found Peter by now. Breathing heavily, Alex quickly walked over to Peters room and pulled back the bear skin cover, and again found no one. Letting out an irritated sigh, she went back into the main room and plopped down on the bed. She shifted a little, feeling warmth. Almost as if someone had been sitting there previously.  
  
Not bothering to look up at the girls when they entered, Alex instead looked down at her legs, cringing in pain. If she kept up like this they were never going to heal. But she had to continue on, she couldn't show a weakness again. Standing, she started toward the door, that is until something caught her eye. She turned back around and her eyes widened when she spotted Peters dagger laying abandoned on the floor.  
  
Limping slightly over to the weapon, the ex-pirate picked it up and turned it in her hand. Something was wrong. Peter never left his dagger behind, ever. He may be the cockiest boy that ever lived, but it was too risky to just leave his dagger behind.   
  
Tossing the blade on the bed she started out the door again, the girls following her like puppies. When the light of Neverland hit her face, she turned back toward the girls and pointed West.  
  
"Sara, Karry, and Claire. You guys go that way and look for the Lost Boys or Peter. Honey, Jenni and me will go this way." she finished pointed North.  
  
"We all meet back here in…" she looked up at the newly appearing stars. "…in four hours. With or without anyone, go it?" she asked as they nodded in agreement, then all took off in their separate ways.  
  
********Aboard the Jolly Roger********  
  
Hook was almost jumping around the deck he was so happy. Finally, a plan came full circle! A great plan! In only a matter of hours that boy would be out of his hair for good. The captain paced back an forth across the deck, his eyes on the unconscious form of Peter Pan who was tied to the mast just in case.  
  
The dark haired man could hardly wait until he woke up. The reaction that was caused from the potion would be priceless. And the reaction that would come from that girl…HA! It was all too much for Hook to stand and he couldn't help but let out a little giggle. A passing crew member heard it and gave his captain an odd look, but thinking for his own safety he continued on his way.  
  
"SMEE! ARE WE ALL SET?!" Hook screamed at his first mate that was up by the helm.  
  
"Y…yes, sir!" he stuttered and rang out. "Prepare for cast off!"  
  
As soon as this was sounded the boat lurched forward in the water, and in not time it was hovering over the depths. Hook stood proudly at the side of his ship watching as the boat rose slowly over the island into the surrounding clouds. Yes, everything would work out perfectly.  
  
"Uhhhh…" a painful moan came from behind the captain. Turning around, the grin came to the captains face when he saw the Pan awaken. Gracefully walking toward his captive, Hook watched as Peter looked around then up at him. Then when Peter spoke, the mans grin grew wider and wider, and at the same time everything on Neverland stopped.  
  
"Wh…who are you?"  
  
"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
**********AHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOO PETER!!!!! Ahem…yes I know. This is an awful, awful thing to do to Peter. First he can't remember why he didn't save Alex, and now…now he can't remember anything at all. I would like to ask you people something. Would you consider Alex a mary-sue? The thoughts been plaguing me for a while and I need my loyal readers opinion. Just tell me in a review or somthin', but in the meantime…REVIEW!!!!! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*********I'm back!! Sorry once again for waiting so long. That's all I'm gonna say cause its 12:10 and I need to get to writing.  
  
Chapter Fifteen   
  
The island was dipped in a heavy blanket of calming darkness and cool breezes. Most of the animals of the land were currently in a disturbing state of restless through the night, and their usual noises of the night were muted and not even a splash echoed from the sea. But somewhere out in the silence there were the voices of calling girls on different parts of Neverland. The west side of the lush place had younger, more fearful voices, while the north side had the determined voice of someone older blending in with the others. But the one thing that they all had in common was the thing they were yelling.  
  
"Peter!? Twins!? Cubby, Slightly, Nibs, Toodles!? Where are ya?"   
  
They had been searching for a good hour and no reply came from any of the boys. Letting out a sigh, Alex slumped against a tree and wiped away the thin layer of sweat that coated her forehead. She could maybe understand why the Lost boys wouldn't answer, they were distracted so easily. But Peter usually kept track of everyone on the island; it wasn't like him not to answer to a call. Looked up at the star covered sky, Alex closed her eyes for a moment letting the tiredness that swept over her take its course. She slipped down onto the ground slowly, and started to drift into the safe unconsciousness that threatened her. Before she could feel the certain spot of comfort you feel right when you fall completely asleep, she pried her eyes open and looked toward the sky again. But the calm feeling was quickly smashed when she saw a dark object fly over the night sky.  
  
Pulling herself to her feet, Alex ran to the nearest clearing she could get to for a better look. As she gazed above her head at the large object that blocked out many of the stars in the sky, her face twisted into confusion. At first she thought maybe she should take cover in case some huge bird thing found its way to the island. Though after a few moments she realized that idea was to far fetched. But if it wasn't a bird or anything else she could think of, then what was it? She jogged along under the shadow of the 'UFO'. Eventually she entered the forest again and desperately tried to she the object through top branches of the mighty trees of Neverland.  
  
After a minute or two of following the moving shadow, Alex cautiously slowed down as the thing started to lower and even brushed against the top of the trees in some places.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" she finally voiced the question that had been plaguing her for the past few minutes. The forest surrounding her seemed more still and more eerie then ever before. She hadn't really noticed before, but for some reason or another the whole island did seem a little…odd. The threat of numerous beasts attacking seemed to increase with the silence, along with Alex's nervousness. Suddenly something popped into her mind. Whatever that thing was, it was headed toward the cove where Hook's ship usually rested. But why?  
  
Ignoring the silence she sped up her pace a little and took of for the coast that surrounded the cove. Her bare feet slammed down on rocks and twigs as she ran, and shot lines of pain up her still healing legs. Being a little immune to this familiar pain by now, she continued on her path and skidded to a stop when she reached the waters edge.  
  
There in front of her, the dark object she had been trailing glided on top of the blackness of the water before it finally touched down on the surface with a series of splashes. Alex was sure that the noise could reach the other side of the island in the thick numbness of silence.  
  
Shaking her head she now realized that the suspicious object was the Jolly Roger. But…how?  
  
***With the other girls***  
  
"Alex?!" Honey called in her small voice. If she had known any, except for the ones uttered by her leader every now and then, the young girl would have cussed up a storm. Soooo many people missing! First Peter, then the Lost boys, and now after getting separated from Alex, her and Jenni couldn't find her anywhere. The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and listened to Jenni calling out the missing girls name, and also listened to the girls on the other part of the island calling out for any of the boys. 'It's weird', Honey thought, 'I've never been able to hear all the way to the other side of the island before'.  
  
"What are ya standin' around for? We gotta find Alex and the boys!" Jenni called to her young friend from over her shoulder. Honey sighed and looked around the edge of forest she was standing by one last time before turning and jogging toward the girl heading off in the other direction.  
  
Across the island, a girl jumps around on one foot while another sits on the ground laughing and pointing at her. Another leans against a rock, also laughing at the girl.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the jumper exclaimed before picking up a medium size rock and chucking it into a tree. "Stupid rocks! All of 'em! Why are they even here huh!? What's their damn purpose!?" Karry yelled in rage. Over the time they had been searching she had stubbed her toe on at least four or five rocks and tripped on about three. Sara, who was laughing on the ground, just found it hilarious that someone could climb trees and scale cliffs fine, but when their on flat ground they were like a sloth out of a tree. Slow and clumsy.  
  
Claire was able to hold back her laughter better then the other girl, but still found it extremely entertaining. As she watched Karry ensue destruction on any rock she saw near her, she thought that it was nice to laugh. It had been a day or so since their young friend sunk to the bottom of the sea and disappeared without a trace. The hope that she was still alive was lingering, but not very practical. But keeping hope is what the seven, now six, girls had learned to keep. Many would think that they didn't care all that much since they were already laughing and seemingly having a good time. But even though they found humor, inside the girls were still shattered.  
  
Eventually the laughing subsided and the girls moved on just as the two others did, and continued their search. As they did the silence that covered them was penetrated by a loud sound coming from the pirates cove. All of the girls heads, even though on different parts of the island, turned in unison toward the direction of the cove.  
  
***Alex***  
  
Alex had moved all over the shore of the cove trying to get a better look at the ship that floated in the water. As far as she could tell nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the music. Happy music.  
  
One lone light came from the Jolly Roger and the silhouettes of the usually dark and miserable pirates danced on the deck. The pipe music danced through her ears and through the trees. If she hadn't known what kind of person captained that ship, she would have thought of it as a pleasant place.  
  
As she continued to watch the crew, a sickening feeling crept upon her and she suddenly felt light headed. They were celebrating. 'Why the hell didn't I think of it before?' she questioned herself in her head as she stepped back away from the shore. The memories from the events that day flashed through her head. Trying to block out the sight of Meloney, she thought back to what she had told Hook.   
  
'The big tree between the Lagoon and the mountains…in the middle of a little clearing, you can't miss it…'  
  
She had told where the hideout was.   
  
Now it made sense. The hideout empty, Peter's dagger. Alex ran a hand through her hair and pulled in a little in frustration. He had done it. Hook had captured Peter. Why else would the whole ship be celebrating like this? Plopping down on the warm sand below her, she let out a strangled sigh. If she hadn't have known the pirates would hear her, she would have certainly yelled out in anger. Anger at herself, at Hook, at Tiger Lily, even at Peter.  
  
Nothing was going right anymore. Her life was going fine until she saw Peter that day and then everything started going wrong. She had become a pirate because of him, sure, but she had become okay with it had had accepted it. Then she met him again…and the feelings of betrayal, anger, and revenge swept back into her mind. For a little while anyway.  
  
Sitting there on the sand, Alex began to think about Peter. If she wanted to get pathetic she could blame it all on him, even though it wouldn't be fair. He wasn't the one who got them captured that day in the other world, he wasn't the one who made them fall into that Indian trap, he wasn't the one who got them captured 'again' on Hooks ship and threw Meloney overboard, and he wasn't the one who forced her to tell where the hideout was. Alex let out another sigh before admitting one last thing to herself.  
  
Peter wasn't guilty of all those things, but she could blame him for one other thing besides the obvious. Peter 'was' the one who tripped her when she fell for him.  
  
***On the other side of the shore***  
  
"You sure we should be here without Peter?" a voice asked in the darkness.   
  
"Well, no. But Alex said to look for him, so he should look here to right?" the male voiced answered the other.  
  
"Duh yeh." another voice chimed…well, not really chimed, more like thudded in.  
  
Six figures walked carefully along the sandy beach, all keeping an eye on the cheerful ship. Though being careful there was still the sounds of tripping, stumbling and stepping on feet. They were each shushing each other when one said something, even though the shushing was louder then the whispering. Then suddenly from behind them, a bright light came out from behind one of leaves on a surrounding tree. As the light stopped moving for a brief second, the image of Tinkerbell appeared from the light, the disappeared when she started up once again.  
  
Like the girls, the Lost boys had been roaming around the island all day in search of Peter and finally found their way here at the cove. As they made their way around the shore with their eyes always on the ship, one of them tripped over something in the sand. The weird thing was that both he 'and' the object he tripped over let out a cry.   
  
"What the?" Nibs exclaimed as he sat up to find what tripped him.  
  
"Alex? Duh what are ya doin' down there?" Cubby questioned when he recognized who it was. She soon stood up and dusted herself off, followed by Nibs.  
  
"Oh, hey there boys." she replied with a smile, ignoring Cubby's question. "Any luck with findin' Peter?"  
  
"Nope, we haven't seen 'im at all Alex." Slightly answered. The girl gave a brief nod and looked toward the pixie who was fluttering nearby.  
  
"What about you Tinkerbell?" she wasn't sure if the small lady had a hatred for her or not, so for the moment Alex was keeping her distance. The sound of soft bells and a shake of Tinks small head was her answer. Alex knew that they wouldn't find Peter, though she liked to think that her feeling was wrong.   
  
Behind them the voices of the girls came through the trees, still calling for the boys, Peter, and Alex.   
  
"Why don't you guys go get 'em, I'll wait here." Alex instructed and watched as they took off through the forest. Turning back toward the water, Alex raised her eyebrows when she found that Tinkerbell had not followed. Instead the fairy was looking back and forth from the pirate ship then to Alex. Letting out a sigh, the larger girl decided to try to talk to the pretty little pixie.  
  
"Look Tinkerbell, I know you don't trust me or like me. I also know that you wish I would stay far, FAR away from Peter. But right now do you think…" she started but stopped when the floating lady held up a hand and shook her head. Alex wasn't exactly sure why Tinkerbell was civil to her, but she didn't have a problem with it. Though still a bit confused Alex nodded to Tink, then turned toward the forest when all the girls came bursting out.  
  
"Alex! Where…what…when?!" Jenni exclaimed best she could being out of breath. She didn't say anything else, just waved her hand in a 'forget it' motion and sat on the sand. Then Honey piped up behind her.  
  
"Didn't anyone find Peter?"   
  
All of the kids on the beach looked at one another, hoping some one would nod. When all of them stayed silent and still a disappointed sigh escaped from the 12 kids. Alex ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair and looked out to the Jolly Roger. She walked across the beach and stood just where the surf met the sand with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Tinkerbell, can you come with me?" she asked without turning around. The others looked at each other in confusion as to where they were going. In reply Tink flew over beside the girl and nodded, also looking out at the ship.   
  
"We'll be right back, stay here and stay quiet." Alex told before she made her way out into the water with Tink close behind, but low as to not be seen. The swimmer tried not to think about what happened the last time she swam out to the Jolly Roger as she went underwater. The boys and girls on shore did as they were told and all sat near the edge of the trees silently as they watched the girl and pixie make their way to the ship.  
  
******  
  
  
  
It took a while of quiet swimming to reach Hooks vessel, but after five minutes or so both Alex and Tinkerbell were against the side of the ship. Pointing up, the girl signaled for Tink to go up and hide somewhere above deck. The pixie flew up cautiously and placed herself behind some barrels to the side of the celebration.   
  
When she was sure the fairy was in a secure place, Alex swam to he other side of the ship and crawled up the side to an ajar window. Grabbing on to the round shutter of the window, she hulled herself up and gripped the side of the ship to make sure she didn't fall. Alex was nearly inside the cabin when the shutter gave way and she slipped back out, and cringed when the falling object hit the water with a heavy splash. Hanging on tightly, she pressed up against the side of the ship and closed her eyes tightly hoping that she wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Huh…?" a drunken pirate said in a slurred voice and looked over the side at the water below. He scratched his matted hair and took a swig of his drink, then glanced over toward where Alex was dangling. Opening her eyes she gasped when she saw the pirates eyes on her. 'Damn it all!' Waiting for the sound of him calling to Hook, she glared up at him in return.  
  
"Hey, it's uh…uh…ummm…" he started then passed out before he could finish. A smile graced over Alex's face as she silently praised every god and goddess of every religion.  
  
Finally pulling herself into the musty old cabin of the Jolly Roger, she looked around and rubbed her nose when a cloud of dust rose up when she took a step. 'Man, this place sure has gone to pot since we've been gone' she thought as she quietly made her way to the door that led to the hall. The old door was heavy and rough against her hands as she pushed it opened and stepped onto the creaky floorboards of the hallway. 'Peter has to be in one of these rooms.' she thought to herself.  
  
So, Alex began making her way through all the rooms she could find and always coming up empty handed. As she was sneaking around the guts of the Jolly Roger, the suspicions she had about the ship flying started up again. Why and how did it happen? Where would Hook want to go? She shook her head trying to clear her mind and think of an explanation. But her concentration was shattered when she heard the crew burst into song above her on deck. She glared up in disgust, then smiled when she thought of how disappointed they would all be when they found out that all their celebrating was useless. Did they really think everyone would just leave Peter?  
  
She continued on her way through the cobweb-infested hollow of the ship to the other side below Hooks quarters.   
  
"Isn't all so wonderful Smee! Pan finally out of my hair, and without Pan there's no more of those other retched boys! Ha, ha!" the man laughed loudly. Alex rolled her eyes at Hooks words. He ALWAYS says that, but in the end his plans never come full circle. And when she finds Peter, who must be on this side of the ship, Hook will once again eat his words. She continued on and left Hooks voice far behind.   
  
That side of the ship was mainly just extra storage rooms because Hooks quarters took up most of the space. Climbing over crates, chests and barrels, Alex grabbed onto the ladder and pulled herself up to the upper deck. Looking over the room the ladder led to, she searched for the Pan, but to no avail. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she snuck out of the room and into the next.   
  
The room was Hooks study and little library. Books laid scattered and maps were nailed to the walls all over. She was sure that Peter wouldn't be in here, but she just had to make sure. Walking over to the desk, she shifted through the papers and opened the drawers. In the drawer, Hooks hook collection rested. Alex grinned and picked up one of the shiny pieces of metal. Taking one would really tick Hook off…but she had better things to do at the moment. Putting the hook back in its spot, Alex shot her eyes to the door when she heard voices and footsteps coming down the hall. Slamming the drawer shut, then cursing herself for doing so, she dove down behind the desk incase anyone decided to enter the room. The carpet below her was a thick red and very soft compared to everything else on the ship. Taking in everything around her on the floor she noticed an empty bottle that must have fallen off the desk when she slammed the drawer. Since she could still hear the voices outside, she quickly reached for the small bottle and pulled her arm back to the safety of the desk.   
  
She rolled the vile around in her fingers for a moment, trying to gather any evidence as to what it could be or what used to be in it. Finding nothing she let go of it and let it roll back across the floor. Peeking out from behind the desk when she no longer heard the voices, Alex let out a relieved sigh. But that calm feeling left when the door flew open, and she scampered back behind and under the desk again.  
  
"I still can't get over my genius sometimes Smee." the captains voice floated into the room. Alex's eyes widened and she held her hand over her mouth so the man wouldn't detect her breaths.  
  
"Yes, we're all mighty luck ta'ave a captain like you sir!" the voice of the pudgy man replied followed by the sound of the door closing. The girls eyes narrowed when she heard his voice. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by the little man. She could hear Hook let out a proud laugh and walk round to the side of the desk, but still unable to see her.  
  
"And this Smee," he started and reached down to pick up the bottle Alex was inspecting just moments before. "Is what I owe it all to, except for myself that is."  
  
'Owe it all to?' she thought. What in the world was in that bottle? Next Smee started praising Hook once again, followed by the captain gloating again about how brilliant he was. Alex had almost relaxed during their conversation, but that ended when Hook headed to his chair. She tensed and tried to push herself further under the desk. If he caught her…well lets just say the odds where against her if she had to fight. Luckily and the last moment Hook turned and looked out the window directly behind his desk, so that his back was to the girl. But she was far, far from out of the woods. Smee walked up beside the captain with a tray of fine foods for Hooks dinner and set it on a small table by the window. Then Alex made a mistake. She was carefully watching Hook, and completely ignoring the chubby man. Of course she only realized her mistake when she finally did turn to Smee and her eyes met with his.  
  
'It's all over! I'll never find Peter now!' Alex thought and a desperate look came across her face. While she had the staring contest with Smee, Hook began talking again.  
  
"Oh…such a freedom I feel now Smee. I will never have to deal with that boy again…" the man said and let out a sigh and clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
"Uh, um, y-yes sir…" Smee replied while looking from Hook to Alex. Then he did something surprising. The little man motioned slightly with his head toward the door…was he actually going to help her? Maybe the friendship wasn't in vain. Deciding to take advantage of Smee's help, Alex nodded and began to edge her way out from under the desk as Smee kept Hooks attention on the window by, once again, talking about his brilliancy.   
  
Keeping low she snuck toward the door as quietly as she could manage. She knew she would have to take her time opening the door, for the reflection in the glass would surely give her away. Slowly and steadily, Alex pulled the door open again just as much as she needed. She wanted to thank the little man, but she couldn't take the risk at the moment. Finally slipping out into the hall and away from danger, Alex let out a shaky breath. That was way, WAY to close. But now she knew that Hook would be distracted with his dinner for a while, which would give her time to search the remaining rooms.  
  
Taking off down the hall, she cautiously opened the door and peeked in. Another storage room. Searching that one and then any of the others she came across, Alex continued her search of the Jolly Roger as quickly as she could. But to her surprise, she found absolutely nothing. Not a sign of Peter Pan whatsoever. She knew the ship just as well as any other pirate, so she knew she checked all the rooms. And she took a good five or ten minutes for each room, so she knew she checked thoroughly.   
  
Letting out probably the hundredth frustrated sigh she had that day, Alex sat down on one of the barrels to think. Marking off rooms in her head, she tried to think if there was anywhere she had forgotten. She had even checked their girls old room for Peter, but he was no where!   
  
Looking outside the light of the approaching morning flowed across the horizon. Talk about a late supper for Hook. As she continued to gaze out something odd came to mind. The mornings of Neverland were notorious for being bright and beautiful. But this sunrise just…wasn't. Clouds? Alex couldn't remember the last the Neverland had a cloudy day. At that moment Alex knew something was wrong. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was very wrong.  
  
For the second time that day, the fear of being caught rose up in her as footsteps came down the hall. Heavy, quick footsteps. It could be one of the big pirates. The ones that are trained to kill with just one punch…. Sneaking behind the barrel she was sitting on, Alex prepared herself for the worst as the door opened.  
  
"Alex? Alex are you in here?"  
  
Smee. She instantly relaxed and looked out from behind the barrel.  
  
"Yeh, right here Smee."  
  
"What in the world are ya doin' here girl?" he questioned and closed the door behind him when he entered the room.   
  
"What do you think I'm doin'? Huntin' for mushrooms?" she answered sarcastically and stood up. The little man put a finger to his lips to signal for her to quiet down. After all Hooks cabin wasn't 'that' far away.   
  
"Oh dear, oh dear. Your looking' for Pan aren't ya?" he asked a bit nervously, which instantly turned Alex's suspicions on.  
  
"Where is he Smee?" she asked and took a step toward him. Alex watched as the man fidgeted under her determined stare.  
  
"Well, uh. He's not…here."  
  
"Then where?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"Away where?"  
  
There was a pause between the two. Smee knew he would never win the game of will with Alex. If she wanted to know where the Pan was, she would know or they would stand there their whole lives.  
  
"Alex, he's…. Alex Pan is in the other world."   
  
'The other world' she repeated in her mind. 'But that isn't much of a problem, he can just fly back right? But why is Smee looking at me like that, what the hell else is there?'  
  
"There's more…isn't there?" she asked softly and the man nodded.  
  
"The other day, Hook tried ta get the Indian princess to find Peter for 'im. She didn't take the offer but, uh, the captain found somethin' useful in the bag they had with 'em." the paused and took a breath. "That bottle that was in the cap'n's quarters had this stuff that…did somethin' ta the Pan."  
  
"What?" Alex questioned firmly, her eyes growing a bit dark. 'That damn codfish. I swear I'll…'   
  
"Alex, if ya did find Pan…he wouldn't be the Pan anymore." the man tried to say it without actually saying it, but the gradually dangerous look in the girls eyes told him to spit it out.  
  
"That, stuff…completely wiped out his memory. He doesn't know who anyone is, who he is, or even how ta fly…" he finished and watched for her reaction.  
  
Alex's face suddenly went blank, then contorted into something that looked like pain. As far as she could tell, she was alone in the little room and the whole world was crashing down around her and about to make the walls collapse. She could see Smee's mouth moving, but she didn't hear anything. All she could think about was how to get away from there, now.   
  
Her deathly still body quickly changed to frantic as she looked for an escape route. The door? No, still to far away. The window? Yes. She darted for the opening and climbed up and through it, then slid down into the water below. She didn't care that Smee was calling to her, she didn't care that she would probably be spotted. She didn't care if she left Tinkerbell. She just didn't care. The cold water didn't have any effect on her numb body as she swam to shore like her life depended on it.  
  
As she got away from the ship, she could hear the chime of bells behind her and knew that Tink had followed. She could also hear the calls from the other kids on shore yelling to her. But she blocked everything out, and all she could hear was what Smee told her, over and over in her head.   
  
"That, stuff…completely wiped out his memory…"  
  
  
  
"He wouldn't be the Pan anymore…"  
  
  
  
"He doesn't know who anyone is, who he is…"  
  
It wasn't right! It was all stupid! Stupid, stupid as hell! She wanted to scream, yell, punch, slap, do something!   
  
As she reached the shore, the tears of anger, frustration, and complete sadness broke through and onto her already wet face. Climbing onto her feet, she pushed past the others who were crowded around her asking what happened and what was wrong. She wanted to tell them. Tell them that the Peter that they all knew and…loved, was gone. But she couldn't right now, literally. Her mouth wouldn't work and all she could think to do was run. So, she ran.  
  
Alex ran for a long time. In fact, she didn't stop until her legs were sore and swollen. And she didn't know what she was running away from either. She just…had to get away. When she finally did stop and collapsed upon the soft ground beneath a tree, she cried. She didn't ball or wail, but the tears just continually fell on their own free will.   
  
She would kill Hook…if it was the last thing she did, she would see him dead. First he took them away from their home, then he takes Meloney, and now…Peter. But to take him in this way? It was by far the most diabolical and disgusting thing the horrid man had ever done.  
  
Peter was alone in a world that he hated. A cold world where anything could happen to him. And not only was he alone…but he wasn't even him anymore. If what Hook's first mate said was right, Peter wouldn't remember Neverland, Tinkerbell, the Lost boys, or her.   
  
But the thing that sent despair through her body was the fact that the other world was huge. Peter could be anywhere. On a small island that wasn't even on a map, in the middle of a large city, or in a barren desert. And there was nothing…nothing…she could do about it.  
  
The day passed above Alex's head, but the usual sun didn't beat down upon her face. Instead clouds drifted overhead. All through the day the girl thought, and in the end it added up. The flying ship, the celebration, the bottle, and the clouds. Neverland was never it's self when Peter wasn't there.  
  
Also through the day she could feel the Lost boys and the girls eyes on her from a few feet away, but she didn't have the energy to acknowledge them. Everything that had happened over the past few days had been building up, and this tragedy completely broke all of the strong will that she once had. It was all over. Nothing matter anymore.   
  
In her mind she thought about how others would think she was pathetic for being completely torn down from the absence of a guy. But just like everything else, she didn't care. She needed Peter, as did the entire island.   
  
Alex's eyes closed now and then, but she didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. And when the sky above her opened up and let loose the rain, she welcomed the cool relief of the water. The others had gone off somewhere else earlier, giving up on getting her to talk today. But she could still feel eyes on her. Opening her once silver eyes, that were now a plain gray, Alex looked around her to see a glowing ball sitting on the ground next to her.  
  
She knew the little fairy didn't know what happened yet, but she also knew that Tink realized something terrible had happened and was mourning. Not many words had every been spoken between the two, but Alex felt that the little that they had said was enough. As she continued to look over at the pixie, her mind started to work again.   
  
It wasn't like her to give up so soon. She just instantly believed that all was at an end and there was no hope for everyone's flying boy. But if she gave up, who would look for him? The Lost boys hadn't been to the other world in so long, they would probably really end up lost. But even if they were able to fair well down there, the odds were piled against anyone that wanted to make an attempt. There was literally over a millions places Peter could be in that world.  
  
But then her mind went back to Neverland and how it would be without the Pan. What would happen? Alex cringed at the thought and decided not to think about it.  
  
Suddenly that little voice that popped up a few days ago made itself known again.  
  
'So. Your really just gonna lay her in the dirt and mold huh?'  
  
Alex decided to stay sane and not answer the little voice, though it was tempting.  
  
'Your just gonna stay right here and not do anything? Your just gonna leave Peter down there? You little pansy…'  
  
"Pansy?! Hey if I could, I would find Peter but…" Alex yelled back in her mind.  
  
'But?! But what?! What's stoppin' ya? Is it cause your scared?'  
  
"I am not scared!" she argued and her face twisted into anger as she argued silently.  
  
'Of course you are! Your scared because you don't think you'll find him, or if you do find him, that he won't remember you! Just admit it, suck it up and bite the bullet! Cause if ya don't, your just lettin' Hook win.'  
  
With that last comment the voice disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Alex angry and thinking.  
  
Scared? Huh, yeh right. Well…yeh, it was right. She was scared, just as the voice had said. And she was giving up and letting that bastard Hook win without a fight. What would Meloney think? What would Peter think? They would be disappointed that's what they would be.  
  
So, what to do? How could she get to the other world? The only way she knew of was flying, and the only people who she knew that could do it was Peter, and now Hook. She still had yet to figure out how he managed that. Blinking the gathering raindrops out of her eyes, Alex then remembered someone else that could fly. A person that could be a key helper in getting Peter back. But it might not work. No, wait…it had to work.  
  
'I won't leave you alone out there Peter…I won't.' she thought to herself and a smile cracked across her face and she turned her head toward the pixie again, who currently was laying down and looking up at the sky like Alex.  
  
"Tinkerbell, can you do me a favor?" she asked then looked up at the sky again. The fairy glanced over and with a quick nod and the beautiful chiming which was her voice, she gave an agreeing answer. Then a determined look came across the larger girls face.  
  
"Teach me how to fly."   
  
***************I'm really starting to like how this story is coming along. I'm so proud *tear*. And this is a way longer chapter then I thought it was gonna be. And by the way I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers. I almost have 100 reviews, and not one flame yet!!! It makes a girl want to write more, and more, and more….So, get me that 100 mark and I'll love you forever! But the only way to get me to that mark is to REVIEW!!! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

********I'm back? This is so soon for me. What's the deal??? I guess I've had some inspiration or something. Anyway, I've hit over 100 reviews!!!! And I've gotten a present for you all, so read the chapter and I'll tell ya what it is at the end! So exciting!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The lovely view, the breeze flowing gently through your hair, and the freedom from gravity. How could Peter 'not' love to fly? Alex could think of ten good reasons.  
  
She'd been practicing for three days and the only progress she made was making a nice little hole in the ground. She'd met water, rocks, and dirt, but had yet to shake hands with the sky. Sure she had the encouragement of the girls and the Lost boys behind her, well under her, but she had always imagined that Peter would be there when she learned how to fly. Whenever those thoughts came along, she just shook her head. She was doing this for Peter, to bring him back home. And that, along with the sharp objects that threatened to rip her to pieces if she fell, kept her up in the sky long enough to give herself and others a bit of hope. But even though she had brushed her fingertips over the tops of trees, she still wasn't able to touch the real Neverland sky.  
  
Tinkerbell tried her best to teach the girl the same way she had taught Peter, but the pixie was never really 'there'. When she had learned about what had become of her beloved flying boy that day after Alex had pulled herself together, Tinkerbell held her grief inside. Peter was gone, and the only way to get him back was if someone went to find him. And Tink knew that she couldn't find him alone. Sure if there wasn't Alex there were the Lost boys, but without Peter they were clueless about most things. Besides, since Alex 'was' here Tinkerbell doubted she would let anyone else go without her.  
  
So, the two trained and trained for hours and hours non stop. Every night they would return to the, now not so secret, hide out to tend to Alex's new cuts and bruises. Meantime, everyone else on the island had heard of the disappearance of their beloved Peter Pan. The Mermaids barely came to the surface and the Indians no longer played the joyful music through Neverland. None besides the girls and Alex new how Hook had found the hideout, and Alex was glad for that. She would tell everyone, just not yet.   
  
The nights continued to be quiet on the island with Peters absence, and it left the older girl with an uncomfortable feeling. And in this silence, she hadn't overseen the strange content ness of the pirates. She had thought that with Peter gone that they would be running a muck on the island, but so far there was nothing unusual.  
  
During these nights Alex would sometimes wake up to the soft sobbing of the little pixie up in her home. Of course hearing these sounds of pain would send a surge of guilt and her own sorrow through Alex's body. Sometimes she would walk into Peters old room expecting to find him there in his hammock, playing on his pan pipes with that smirk on his handsome face. But when she realized that she wouldn't be hearing that sweet music or seeing that smirk anytime soon, she would lean against the doorway and just stare at the empty hammock.  
  
*******Two Days Later*******  
  
"I think she's gettin' worse…"  
  
"She is gettin' worse."  
  
Jenni and Karry were conversing while looking above at Alex attempting to fly once again. No one could understand it. She had found her happy thought and managed to avoid most big object sticking out of the ground, but no one could figure out why she just couldn't stay up there. And as Karry had said, she was getting worse.   
  
" I haaate thiiiiiisssss!" Alex screamed as she plummeted into the shallow water of the sea. A few seconds later, she sputtered to the top again with heavy breaths and a not so happy look on her face.  
  
"There…has….gotta…be a….better way…to do this!" she panted as she drug herself onto shore. Soon Tinkerbell appeared above her with a look on her face that was a mixture of amused and disappointed.   
  
The day wore on and Alex tried and tried to improve her flying abilities. She'd finally gotten the idea to grab onto a tree branch if possible when she was about to fall, so most of the time she spent trying to regain herself on the limb of some pine tree.  
  
"I am never gonna get the hang of this…" Alex sighed and she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree she was currently perched on. From her spot upon the high branch, she could see all of Neverland. The small chain of mountains, the mermaid lagoon, dead mans cave, and even…the Jolly Roger. Just looking at that old boat made Alex's blood boil. She had to admit, killing Hook was one of the happy thoughts she used when trying to fly. But between that image and the image of a particular boy, she would pick the second most of the time. Tearing her eyes off the vessel, she looked down to the ground at the younger kids playing some kind of game and Tink sitting nearby looking out in front of her. She was glad that everyone was able to take their minds off of what was going on for a bit, but she couldn't help thinking that she was letting them down. Wendy had an easier time flying for crying out loud.  
  
Now, Alex wasn't here when the fabled Wendy had been here with her two brothers, but she had heard a lot about them from Hook, Smee, and even occasionally from Peter. And she wasn't ashamed to admit she felt a stab of jealousy when he talked so lovingly of the girl. Though she couldn't help but think what that girl would do in this position. Of course she wouldn't have to worry about flying, but would she have the guts to search the entirety of the other world for him? Alex would like to think she wouldn't. But, she didn't want to think bad of Wendy, after all, the girl did hold a special spot in the Pans heart. So she must not be that bad.  
  
Looking down at the scars that were beginning to form on her legs from the burns, Alex thought back to that day with the Indians. Peter 'did' save her. So did that mean she held a special place in his heart too? Alex shook her head at the corniness of her thoughts. But she just couldn't get the picture of Peter looking down on her with fearful eyes when she finally came too. Or, the feeling of how warm he was when she was grabbing onto him for dear life during there little flying adventure, or how shy he was during that sunset on the rock. A goofy smile spread on her face at these thoughts, then the thought of how chilly it had gotten over the past few minutes and how she could hear the excited yells of the Lost boys and her girls.  
  
"Wait…"  
  
Alex quickly looked down to see that she was a good hundred feet or so above the island. Instinctively she flailed her arms around for a second or two before rolling backwards in the air. How long had she been up there? Before she could yell or scream or anything else Tinkerbell popped up beside her with raised arms and a smile that hadn't graced her face in five days. 'What the hell is she so happy about?' Alex thought to herself, when it finally came to her. 'I'm more than twenty feet off the ground…and I'm not plummeting…Ha, ha! Take that Wendy Moira An…ge…Angela…Barling? Charling? Ah hell, just take that Wendy!' Alex's thoughts screamed.  
  
  
  
Looking up at Tink who was currently waving her hands toward the sky in a 'what are you waiting for' kind of manner, Alex nodded understandingly. Well it was now or never. No use in waiting for the next time this would happen. Glancing back down to the kids, Alex called out to them before taking off after the fairy.  
  
"I'll be back with Peter! I promise!"  
  
*******In the Other World*******  
  
"Ugh, I don't think I ever want to take that little trip again." Alex moaned as the duo came to a stop on the roof of one of the houses. The fly from Neverland to this world wasn't really explained very well to her before they left. On the way Alex had had encounters with jumping sharks, vicious seagulls, and ravenous hordes of elephant seals when she tried to land on a beach. Tinkerbell hardly made the experience better with her laughter and teasing. The girl never really completely understood what she was saying, but she got the idea.  
  
Leaning back on the shingled roof, the girl looked up at the now night sky in wonder. She hadn't been back in this world for, well, she didn't really know how long. All she did remember was that there are lots and lots of places for people to be lost in, and she didn't even know where they were at the moment. Sitting up and looking around she could see streets, tall buildings, lights from those car things she remembered, and a bridge going from this larger part of land to a smaller part.   
  
'Lets see…when I was here I lived in…Dew Nork? No, no that's not it. New Fork? Uh huh…New York that's it! I lived in New York! And, and, there was a bridge to…uh…um, Manhattan! We must be in New York!' Alex grinned at her great memory of this world. But another problem arose. If her memory was as good as she thought it was, New York was absolutely huge. But, she knew what they would have to do to get Peter back.  
  
"Well, we ain't gettin' nothin' done sittin' here Tink." she stated before lifting off into the night with the pixie close behind.  
  
Time passed over the two with no sign of the boy. Of course they were never able to really go out into a open space and look for him, after all, no one would know what to think of a pixie and flying girl roaming the streets of downtown New York. So, they stayed in the shadows of the buildings surrounding them and moved from block to block until the sun slowly began to rise. As the light threatened their hiding spot, Tink and Alex fled to an area with trees they could take cover in.  
  
"We haven't even covered half of this place and its already morning! We're gonna need a better strategy." Alex announced as Tinkerbell floated in front of her. The little woman nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Ok, if I remember right, there should be another block of land over that water, so…I'll go that way and you stay here and look since your smaller and harder to see." Alex thought and gave her idea. Tink paused for a moment, thinking it over. Then she looked back to the girl and nodded once more.   
  
"Right then. I'll leave once the sun goes down, but for now I need some sleep." she yawned, slid down the branch and rested her head to sleep. The pixie landed on a small twig above her head and nestled down to sleep as well, both trying to ignore the growing noise around them and the wanting of sunset to come.  
  
*******Sunset in New York City*******  
  
Alex's eyes fell open upon her ears hearing the soft twinkling of the fairy language. Tinkerbell was fluttering in front of Alex tugging on a strand of her hair in an attempt to wake the sleeping girl.  
  
"Wha'd'ya Tink? Go bother the other girls…" she mumbled still half asleep. Rolling over on the branch, she would have fallen off if not for the loud pixie scream that brought her to her senses.   
  
"Wha…What?! Where are…oh, yeh…" Alex shook her head trying to get the last bits of sleep out of her head. Sunset already. She couldn't say she wasn't happy. She had had nightmares about all the things going on all night. Now she would be able to continue looking for that flying boy. Or, used to be flying boy.  
  
"Alrighty Tink, you know the plan. I'll come back in about three days to find you, with Peter…or without him." she finished with a regretful look. She had to admit that there was the possibility of not finding Peter, but she didn't want to think about it too much. So, inhaling a breath of the smoggy air, she took off for the body of water, while Tinkerbell went back to the steel and concrete forest.  
  
When the open ocean came into her view, a feeling of relief came over Alex. It was too strange being in that city again, and the few dreams she had that weren't centered around Peter and Hooks death, were focused on her life before Hook, the pirates, Peter, and Neverland in general. She saw people and places she hadn't thought of in years. She even saw her mother. Her mother.  
  
What she did remember of her was filled of happy moments. When she thought of the woman, she remembered piercing green eyes and long red hair that was usually let free to sway over her back. And the last thing she remembered was a song. She thought it was the song that her mother and father danced to at one of the balls they attended, but she wasn't sure. It was a lovely song, especially when her mother sang it during the daily chores or when tucking her in at night.  
  
"If the sky opened up for me, and the mountains disappeared…if the seas run dry, turn to dust…and the sun refused to rise…" Alex whispered what pieces of the song she remembered while she continued her journey over the dark waters.  
  
"If the years take away every memory that I have…I would still know the way that would lead, me back to your side…the north star may die…" she eventually faded out and in her head, her mothers voice took over. She didn't know how much she missed the woman in Neverland, but here she felt like a child again.   
  
"But the light that I see, in your eyes…will burn there always…by the love, we have shared…before time…" Alex tilted her head down to watch a lone tear join the rest of the salty water below her.  
  
*******In Another Strange Place*******  
  
Some hours after taking off from the tree in New York, Alex reached her destination. She had flown over the coast of a few islands before coming onto some kind of city. It wasn't even close to the size of New York, but still decently large. One thing she noticed right off was that there was less noise, which was definitely a good thing. She soon spotted a clearing which resembled the place she took shelter in during the day back in New York.  
  
Landing on the soft grass that covered the ground, Alex took in her surroundings some more. Beautiful old homes rested on the outskirts of this place, a few with the glow of candlelight emitting from the windows. The smell of the air was much different from that in the larger city. It smelt of nature, of trees…it smelled almost like Neverland. But of course there was always that back smell that was coated with steel and industry that told Alex that she was not in Neverland.   
  
She continued on foot over the grassy clearing till she came to a concrete path. 'A sidewalk…right?' the lone girl thought to herself. She wandered on down the sidewalk and came to the decision that since Tinkerbell wasn't here, and wouldn't be seen, she could probably search in the light of day, if she could keep herself from flying that is.  
  
As she walked, the sun eventually rose and this new city was drenched in the beautiful glow of the sun. 'Its weird,' Alex thought, 'It's the same sun here as it is in Neverland, but there you can almost hear it singing.' She had been noticing lots of things that the island and this world had in common, but the Neverland version seeming much more…well, magical. Which it probably should.  
  
Alex received some strange looks from the people she passed during her search. Why were wearing shoes such a big deal anyway? But in time she figured out that here, they were a big deal. Something about being unsanitary or something like that. And she found that they would come in handy when she stepped on a shard of glass while looking in an old alley.  
  
She had asked some people she saw on the street if they had seen the boy she described, and most shook their heads in regret. But there was one man who gave her a bit of hope.  
  
"And shaggy hair do you say? Hmm, well if I recall correctly…I saw a boy resembling him the other day. He seem very confused though…I believe he was headed that way, dear." the kind elderly man pointed down the street toward the grassy place she first arrived at.   
  
"That way? Your sure?" Alex had asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fairly sure. Though my memory isn't quiet what it used to be miss." he gave a half smile and tipped his old top hat before switching his used umbrella from one hand to the other. "But if you need any more assistance, ask around for John. They know me pretty well around here." he finished and waved a hand over toward the people across the street who had given him a friendly wave back. Alex nodded and took off in the direction of the place she remembered. What she didn't hear or see was the old man turn and watch her run off and give a small laugh.  
  
"Shaggy reddish hair, honey eyes, and an arrogant smile, heh. Why miss, that does sound very familiar indeed." he once again tipped his hat to the running girl before continuing this trail down the street.  
  
Now Alex was standing the in middle of this place, which she had found out was a park of some kind. Called Kensing…Kensington…something like that anyway. The day had worn on and the sun was beginning to set below the line of trees around the park. She plodded through the area, searching behind every tree, rock and bench trying to find that missing Pan. Making her way down another path, she came upon a statue in the middle of another little clearing. Walking around to the frond of the structure, she narrowed her eyes a little in concentration. On top of a concrete block numerous fairies and children where carved into some kind of material. But the thing that caught her eye the most was the figure on top. A boy, playing some kind of horn instrument. Glancing down at the little slab of metal attached to the statue, she read until a name caught her eye.  
  
"Peter Pan…" she whispered. Backing up and sitting on one of the surrounding benches, Alex never took her eyes off the statue. Sure it didn't much resemble the Peter she knew, but it was still a statue of him in another persons eyes. Besides, not many people got to see the 'real' Peter Pan. Alex knew she should be looking for Peter, but she needed a rest, and the man did say that he went this way right?  
  
"Oh, hello there." a woman's voice sounded from behind her. "I didn't think anyone else would be here at this time of day."   
  
Alex looked over at the woman as she sat down on the other side of the bench. She appeared to be about as old or older as the man she had spoken to earlier, and in some strange way they also resembled each other a bit. Alex shrugged that part of though. Aside from that, the woman had long graying hair that was pulled back in a high bun, with some loose pieces floating in front of her blue eyes. The old woman's face, though creased with age, was very pretty. Her lips were not thin like most elderly women, but full. Her face was long and delicate looking, covered by pale skin with few flaws. Besides the wrinkles of course.  
  
"I come here every night, but I must say, this is the first time in a long time there as been another even in the park." she spoke again turning to Alex. The girl was long since done looking her over, and was now looking toward the statue once more.  
  
"It is wonderful isn't it?"  
  
"Yeh. Doesn't look a thing like 'im though." Alex snorted and chuckled a bit before she realized what she had said. She couldn't just say that she know the real Peter or this woman would think she was a nut case. So when the older woman looked over at her, she continued to cover what she said.  
  
"I mean…in my mind, that's not how he would look…" she quickly said and gestured toward the statue. The woman nodded with a warm smile.  
  
"Ah, I understand. In my mind, he doesn't look like that either. So tell me child, what are you doing in the park this late?" she questioned and turned her blue gaze once more toward Alex.  
  
"Uh, I'm looking for someone…"  
  
"I see. And may I ask who your looking for?"  
  
"Heh," Alex started with rolling eyes, "He's a cocky guy who thinks he can do everything and anything. He's got these annoyingly charming honey brown eyes, the hair of a mutt, and the most arrogant smirk you've ever seen!" she said loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. "And because of me he…got lost, and doesn't even remember how to hold a dagger right, probably. He could be anywhere in this whole forsaken world and he doesn't know who he is, where his home is, who I am…" Alex's voice cracked as she went on. She didn't know why she was spilling her guts to some stranger, but she felt like she needed too. And the fact that the girl kept looking up at the boy on the statue didn't go unnoticed by the unnamed woman.  
  
"And…and, I'm never gonna be able ta find 'im…I…I'm never gonna see him again…"  
  
"Now dear don't say that…"  
  
"But its true!" Alex lifted her face from her hands, "How could I think I could ever find him here?! There are literally over a million billion places he could be…and…I…" she buried her face in her hands once more.  
  
"Dear…if you feel so strongly for this boy, you certainly won't be apart for long. You will find him, or he will find you." the woman spoke and put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "Now, do you have a home to go to?"  
  
"Um, yes…kind of. But not right now…" she stuttered and looked up at the now standing woman.  
  
"Very well then. You will need a place to stay. Come on, come on get up now. We have to get you home and get you some rest." the girl did as the woman said and stood from her hunched position on the bench. As the elderly lady began walking out of the park, Alex stopped once more to glance up at the statue.  
  
"Do not worry my dear. You will find him. All you have to have is faith, trust…"  
  
"And pixie dust…" Alex finished and looked back at the woman who had a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Who…Who, are you?" the younger female questioned. The other just shook her head briefly.  
  
"No one important dear. Come along." her cool voice echoed over to Alex before she walked over to follow the woman.  
  
The street the mysterious woman lived on was quiet with trees planted on the edge of the sidewalks. The house looked old, but very well taken care of. The outside was painted a light blue while the windows had white frames, and upstairs the windows were of the beautiful bay kind. The inside smelled of spices and cooking pastries, and was decorated with antiques of all kinds. From the kitchen the sound of clattering pots and pans could be heard, along with the laughter of a child.  
  
"I'll show you to a room you can stay in." the woman removed the light jacket she had draped over her shoulders and began walking up the stairway. As she told, Alex followed close behind. One the walls numerous pictures were hung of family, Alex guessed, friends, and a child's drawings. She reached the top of the stairs in time to see the old woman open the door to one of the many rooms on this floor. The carpeting through the hall and in the room was soothing on her bare feet, and she felt kind of bad for putting her dirty feet on such a clean, spotless floor.  
  
"Here you are, dear. I hope this old nursery can still give a warm bed." the woman said as she pulled down the sheets to one of the beds. Another was lined against the other wall, along with a small crib. Old fashioned lanterns sat on almost every table, but only one was lit, giving off a soft glow.  
  
"If you wish, you can bathe in the bathroom just over there." she pointed to a door connected to the room. "And there in the dresser, there should be a night dress about your size if you wish to wear it. Make yourself at home dear, I'll be down stairs if you need anything at all. Sleep well dear." with that, she left and closed the door lightly behind her.   
  
Looking around herself, Alex shuffled over to the dresser the woman spoke of and opened the drawers. Picking through the clothing she spotting one that looked like it may fit her. Lifting it out of its drawer, she held the garment in front of her to examine it. It was a night dress, as the old lady had said, made with a soft white fabric and three buttons down the front. It looked fairly old, but like everything else in this house, fairly sturdy. Pushing the drawer closed with her knee, Alex eyes fell on the top of the dresser. Raising an eyebrow, she reached to pick up an item that caught her eye.  
  
"An acorn?" indeed, it was an acorn. It as well looked like it was many years old. On top there was a cut through the soft solid. It looked like it had been made by some kind of sharp object, a knife maybe? Alex shook her head and sat the acorn back in its place before turning to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
*******Next Morning*******  
  
"Hellloooo…."  
  
Alex stirred in her sleep at the sound of a small voice.  
  
"Are you awaaaaaake?"  
  
She pulled the blankets further over her face.  
  
"Helllllloooooo, are you awwwwaaaaake?!" the voice almost screamed.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled back and opened her eyes to see a small boys face near the side of the bed with a half toothless grin on his chubby face.   
  
"Ah!" she yelled again and scooted over to the other side of the bed. The child just giggled and ran toward the door calling out.  
  
"She's awake grandmother, she's awake!"  
  
Then Alex remembered where she was exactly. The morning light shown through the window and onto the white carpet beside the bed. Pulling herself up, she slid out of the warm piece of furniture and into a standing position on the floor. The night dress she had worn that night only reached down to her knees, but it was very comfortable she had to admit. Closing the door, she turned toward her old clothes that hung on a chair near the dresser.  
  
A short time later she was making her way down the stairs, feeling much better from the good nights sleep and the bath.  
  
"Good morning dear. I hope you slept well." the familiar old woman met her at the bottom of the staircase. Looking down at her Alex almost groaned. She liked the old lady, but she needed to get out there and look, not gossip with her some more, like she was sure the woman would want to do. So it came as a surprise to the girl when the elderly lady held out a small cloth bag.  
  
"I thought you may want something to bring along for your search. There should be little tidbits of about everything in the kitchen in there for you and your friend when you find him." she once again had that warm comforting smile spread on her face.  
  
  
  
"Um, thank you. For everything, you didn't have to…"  
  
"I know I didn't, but I felt I needed to. By the way, would you like a pair of shoes dear?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'm…not really going to walking 'that' much." Alex grinned a little as she walked toward the front door. She caught a glance at the younger woman and her supposed son in the other room and gave them a smile.  
  
"I thought as much." the woman nodded and laughed a bit. 'She thought as much?' Alex thought to herself.  
  
She opened the front door and stepped out onto the front porch before slinging the little pack over the shoulders. Over the times she had been around the woman, Alex couldn't help thinking that she knew a little bit more about what she was talking about then she was giving off. So, before taking off down the sidewalk, Alex turned to the woman and looked her in the eye with a steady look.  
  
"Who are you, really?"  
  
"Just a friend my dear, just a friend."  
  
Alex just shook her head at the woman with a small smile before leaving with a small wave goodbye. In turn, the woman raised a frail by graceful hand up to wave back.  
  
"Do you truly think she's from 'there' mother?" the younger woman came up from behind her and asked while they watched the girl walk down the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm almost positive dear."  
  
"And why is that mother?"  
  
"Because…she has the true spirit of a child. Something neither me nor you could obtain. Because when I look at her, I can tell…she will never grow up." the woman answered before the voice of the little boy came from inside the house, calling for his mother.  
  
"Coming dear! Are you coming inside mother."  
  
"Go ahead Jane, I'll be in in a bit." she tapped her hand on her daughters shoulder to tell her to go on and the young woman left to attend to her son. Meanwhile, the older woman looked up to the sky with half lidded eyes. Then, before turning to join her daughter and grandson in the house, she shook her head with a smile.  
  
"You've got a good girl looking for you. But my…what 'have' you gotten yourself into this time Peter?"  
  
*************All done! By the way, the song that Alex was singing is called Love Before Time by Coco Lee. Pretty cool song, I'll probably put more of it in the story as I go. Ok, here's the little present. If you give me your e-mail address, I will send you the part of the Peter and Alex picture I have done. It looks pretty good by itself so I don't know if I'll finish the rest of it. So, if you want it, your gonna have to give me your email somehow. But, even if you won't do that at least REVIEW!!!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

*******Yippy, I'm back and ready for action! Sorry it took so long, I've been havin' some bad writers block problems with this story, but I assure you, I will finish it! I mean I have to if I have 125 reviews! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside guys, I hope you know that. Oh, and if you told me you want that pic of Peter and Alex and didn't get it, tell me again. My computer messed up and I lost a lot of my emails. So, yeh, if you didn't get it, tell me and I'll be sure to send it to ya. Savvy? Hehe, mentioning 'savvy', do you all know that I've started a Pirates of the Caribbean fic? Go and read it my followers! Of course read this first, but after go and read that…and all my other fic's. I want all of them to be as successful as this one! Now that that's out of my system, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
'Just a friend huh?' Alex thought to herself as she continued on down the side walk and back to the park. That woman was strange, but helpful. She looked down in the back and pulled out a piece of sweet bread the younger woman packed for her. She had to admit, it was a lot better then the usual berries she ate in Neverland.  
  
The new day was warm with a calming breeze shifting through the trees. The sun seemed to welcome all outdoors and warmed the surface of Alex's flesh. It was nice to have the grunge washed off of her body for once and have her hair light and untangled. There were some good things to this world after all.  
  
"Here we go." Alex mumbled to herself as she walked through the gated entrance to the park. That old man, John, said that the boy was headed this way, and who could resist stopping at a cozy little place like this? The day wore on and the girl couldn't help wondering about Tinkerbell now and then. The safety of the little pixie was in in worries a lot of the time, but she always tried to stay focused on the problem at hand. Which was Peter. Eventually, Alex started calling out for Peter. All that gained her was several odd and annoyed looks, along with an old man yelling from his second story window, 'What, what?!' Alex was pretty sure that that wasn't the Peter she was looking for.  
  
The skies eventually turned to orange and the sun faded below the building lined horizon. 'Tomorrow will be the third day.' Alex thought to herself, that's when she'll have to go back and find Tink. That thought almost made her frantic. Something about this place told her that he was here. He had to be here, she could feel him. She continued wandering through the darkening park, and her calls to Peter had changed to strange murmurs of his name. Which many would think sounded a little crazy.  
  
Now, it had been a while since Alex had been to the other world and she didn't really remember the dangers. Like being along in a dark park in the middle of the night. She didn't know where the guy came from or how long he'd been there, but the next thing she knew, she was being hit across the face and had a knife to her throat. Heaven only knows what could have happened if those strange 'things' hadn't come along. Alex didn't know where they came from either, or what they were but she was damn glad they came along. Lights, is the only word to describe them. Lots and lots of colored lights flew around the guys head until he high tailed it out of there. They reminded her a lot of the light Tink let off while flying around. There were blues, and greens, and reds, all floating there around her. Alex would have run off as fast as the guy had if not for the sudden soothing voice.  
  
"Do not fear us child, we mean you no harm." A woman's voice, she finally figured out.   
  
"What…who…where are you?" Alex stuttered and looked around the lights. She almost glared when a teasing laugh was her answer.  
  
"I am right in front of you. Can you not see me?"  
  
With that one of the purple toned lights came nearer to the girl. A woman…fairies! All of them, pixies! Men and women alike, some young and some old. All where looking at her with amused and interested features. That's when it hit her…if they were pixies they might know where Peter was. It was a long shot since they weren't from Neverland, but it was worth trying.  
  
"Peter!" She burst out. "Peter Pan, do you know where he is?!" she continued and scrambled to her feet, causing some of the fairies to flutter about. This time when the laughter came from all of them, Alex did glare. She didn't care about how she was able to understand this particular fairies talking or the fact that they were currently making fun of her, she just wanted to know where her Peter…uh, where Peter was.  
  
"Silly ass, Peter Pan is the embodiment of child hood! Do you really think we would let him be out there unprotected? Just because we do not have the blessing of keeping Neverland intact, we still must protect the Pan." through all this meaningful talk, Alex was staring at her with wide impatient eyes.   
  
"Look lady, that's all touching and good, but just tell me where he is!" She yelled and grabbed the pixie, trapping her in her fist. All the fairies were in shock at the violent behavior for a moment before they started fluttering around Alex's head aggressively.   
  
"That's enough." the purple pixie demanded plainly from the girls fist then turned her gaze toward her. "We will show you where he is, but I warn you. You may not like what you find."  
  
*******Outside of a small house*******  
  
Leaving the darkness of the park, the pixie led the girl into the soft light of the neighborhoods. On the corner of two streets a small, rather dumpy home sat with light flickering from the windows. The duo approached the window and flew up to peek in the second story. A large bedroom with several bed scattered around appeared to be a child's rooms from the toys laying around. Moving around the house, Alex came upon two more bedrooms, a kitchen, and a sitting room. In this act, she couldn't help but have a feeling of familiarity. She couldn't help but think back to that night she was searching for Peter on the Jolly Roger. Shrugging that off she continued her look through the windows. That was when she came to a dining room.   
  
A good nine or ten people were crammed into the small space talking and eating their meal. At the head of the table sat a man and woman, the mother and father probably. The rest were children of all ages, ranging from late teens to five years old. One was flinging mashed…uh, something, across the table to hit a boy, who flung a spoonful of fruit back, and so on and so forth. The adults just sat there laughing away at some joke one of them told, while the other kids argued over the last roll. The only bit of calmness she found in the whole room was in one corner. Off to the left, in almost a separate room sat a boy all alone. As Alex floated around the house to a window that was closer, her heart almost stopped beating.  
  
Closing her eyes as she came to the window, she inhaled deeply before opening them again and setting her steely gaze on the boy. Her breath then completely stopped along with the anything around her. Matted red hair clung to his forehead, and now plain brown eyes stared down at the half empty plate in front of him. His skin was pale and sickly looking, and covered with bruises. A shocked expression soon turned to noticeable pain as Alex placed a hand on the window.  
  
"No, Peter…what has this world done to you?" she whispered and let the small tears break free. She had imagined him lost and confused, but not this. He wasn't Peter any more, he was…  
  
"Vincent! Get in 'ere and take out the trash!" a shrill female voice came from the dining room. Alex watched as the former Pan rose out of his chair and shuffled into the kitchen to do what he was told. 'Vincent?' she thought to herself. 'Who would name him Vincent?' Then with a bitter laugh she thought, 'Those disgusting people.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the back door hit the side of the house. Quickly flying toward the back, she peeked around the corner to see 'Vincent' carrying out a large bag of garbage. Alex had to cringe again. When Peter did walk, he walked with pride…but now he just dragged his feet and kept his head down.   
  
She kept her grip on the side of the house while she studied him, then fate jumped in. The weak siding gave way and ripped from the house taking Alex by surprise, an sending her to the ground with a clatter. As soon as the noise echoed through the yard, 'Vincent' perked his head up and looked straight at her.  
  
In the moment, Alex almost saw the real Peter again. Instead of the filthy clothing he was wearing now, he had on his leaf apparel. His skin was once again tanned and toned, his hair was back to its former sheen, and his eyes had a honey glow to them. A smile graced across her face as she looked up at him from her spot on the ground, but that image melted away when the woman's voice bellowed out.  
  
"Vincent! What the hell was tha'?!" She came out onto the old porch and stared 'Vincent' down. He kept his eyes on the grounded girl for a moment then looked toward his knew foster mother.  
  
"N-nothing, just a dog." he answered timidly. Alex had to cringe at the sound of his voice. It didn't have the 'respect me or else' tone anymore. Instead it reminded her of a scared rabbit.  
  
"Fine, finish up and get in 'ere then! These dishes need washin'." the woman commanded before heading back into the house.   
  
Standing to her full height Alex took a step toward Peter, which brought his attention back to her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked quietly. She knew he didn't mean it, but those words were like a dagger in the chest. Sucking up her pride she gave him a small smile and raised a hand to her chest.  
  
"I'm Alex."  
  
*********Good God, what have I done to Peter! Forgive me! I know this chapter is short, but I gotta get goin' to my dad's so I had to make it quick. It turned out a lot different then what I thought I would. Hmm…anyway, I was listening to Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch when I wrote this chapter. It gave me such inspiration *tear*. Well, the next chapter will probably be up pretty soon, I already know what I'm gonna write so…Oh oh oh, I went to see the new Peter Pan movie. So good! Though they made it more like a love story then I thought it would be, but it gave it a little bit more spice I think. Now, I really gotta go so…REVIEW DAMNIT REVIEW!!!! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

*********I'm back? Already? What is the deal?! Hehe, I decided I'll make up for slacking on this story before and post another chapter. By the way, I'm touched by the amount of reviews I got on my last chapter, it makes me want to write more, and more, and more…  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
  
The tired looking boy just stood there staring at her for some time. Alex was hoping that he remembered her, and was just trying to put it all together, but no such luck. Instead, this 'Vincent' edged his way toward the porch.  
  
"Wait! Don't…don't go. I just want to talk to you." she almost begged and put her hands out in front of her. "Please, just listen to me." The boy just continued to stare at her blankly. His eyes didn't contain the joy or freedom they used to, they were just…empty. Though it almost broke Alex's heart to look into them, she stared back with pleading eyes. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when 'Vincent' walked back down the steps then stopped in front of her with a questioning look.  
  
"Do I…know you?" he whispered. Another painful stab in the chest. 'Do I know you?' a line that definitely brought back memories for the ex pirate. That day by the mermaid lagoon came rushing back, when she felt anger and sadness at the same time. Just like at that moment. She was angry and Hook, herself, and even Peter a little. She know it wasn't his fault, but she still held a bit of anger from when he didn't save her all those years ago…but that didn't matter right now. All that matter was getting the Pan back to Neverland.  
  
"You look kinda familiar." his speaking brought her back to reality, and she looked up at him with a smile and a nod.  
  
"Good, that's good. I should look familiar because you do know me. You just don't…you don't remember." she said gaining an even more confused look, then she continued in a quick whisper. "You don't remember anything before a few days ago do you?"  
  
"How do you…how do you know that?" his voice became a bit sharper and his eyes more suspicious. Alex opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly interrupted by the voice of the filthy woman inside.  
  
"Vincent! Get in 'ere now!" she yelled through the screen on a small window. When 'Vincent' began to retreat back into the house Alex almost panicked, but quickly grabbed hold of his hand.  
  
"Come with me and I'll tell you." she said giving him a steady stare.   
  
"Your crazy." he mumbled quietly, avoiding her silver eyes. When he attempted to yank his hand back, Alex held tight. She wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
"If you come with me I'll tell you everything that you don't remember." she whispered sharply, again in a pleading tone. At this offer, the boy turned quickly around.  
  
"I'll tell you everything…where you came from, what you were…I'll tell you everything, Peter." she finished it off with his name. At this, 'Vincent's' eyes turned blank again as he stared at her with a bit of despair laced in his gaze. After a moment or two, he shook his head breaking the silence.  
  
"How could you know about me? Go away." this time he took back his hand with success and trudged back up to the door.  
  
"No, I do know about you! I know everything! About those scars on your arms and on you stomach, I know why you have the strange urge to crow every time you do something clever," she stated with a smile. "And I know why I look familiar. I know why…I know why…I know why you have dreams of flying, and why you answered to the name Peter. I can tell you everything if you just come with me. You can't WANT to stay here."  
  
He stopped in his tracks as she named off the things. 'How could she know about the scar on his stomach, or about the crowing? She couldn't know about the dreams…but why did I answer to that name?' he thought to himself. Turning back to her he questioned softly.  
  
"What was your name again?"  
  
"Alex. My name is Alex." she repeated and let out a sigh thinking he might be changing his mind, but a shake of his head tossed her back into doubt.  
  
"I don't know any Alex, and my names not Peter, its Vincent. Leave me alone." he argued and gave her a bitter look before going back inside the house. Alex was left outside, alone, and in shock. She had expected for him to be a little cautious, but not for him to completely shrug her off. A puff of anger escaped her lips and she rocketed off into the night sky toward the park, readying a few things to say to that little pixie.  
  
******************  
  
A boy lay in a small bed near a window on the top floor of a dumpy old house. He had gone to bed long ago, but sleep evaded him. Who was that girl? She couldn't have known as much as she claimed to could she? He couldn't shake the fact that he'd seen her somewhere before though. Nor could he shake the fact that he got a light blush whenever she looked at him. Thankfully the darkness outside hid it from her view, but he could feel the heat on his face every time she turned that steely gaze toward him. She also made him a bit nervous. Not that he was actually afraid of her, she just made him…jittery, alert.   
  
This boy also couldn't shake the feeling that he made the wrong choice by going back inside. She was right, he didn't want to stay there. The people were mean and dirty, and the house itself was uncomfortable. He remembered the day the Jameson's first found him in the park. He was dressed in tightly woven leaves and had a belt around his waist, appearing to have held a knife or sword at some point. The girl was right, he couldn't remember anything before that. He only remembered the two adults taking him in, for reasons unknown, and dubbing him Vincent. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really even feel like a Vincent. He felt like a…a Peter.   
  
Rolling over in his bed a sour look came across his face. He was letting that girl get to him, but she was right about so many things that it was becoming hard to think about anything else. She was right about the dreams, the scars, but why did he answer to the name Peter? That was the thing that was plaguing him the most. It came to the point that when he did fall to sleep, all her saw or heard was strange places and people calling him Peter. There were men, women, children, even pixies and mermaids. Then the last person was that girl…that Alex. He saw her behind the blade of a dagger, then on the ground seemingly asleep, then he saw her laughing on a rock. That images was the most vivid. He could almost feel the slight breeze on his face and the salty air flow through his nose. Behind the girl he could see a setting sun and a large ocean surrounding her. Her mouth was moving, but he could never hear anything she said except for the occasional sound of the name Peter.  
  
Sitting up, he ran a hand through his coarse hair with a sigh. His gaze turned to the darkness of the night outside his window toward the park he also had a twinge of familiarity with.  
  
*******************  
  
"You call THAT taking care of him?!" Alex yelled at the small fairy in front of her. She had reached the park some time ago and was currently giving this apparent 'lead fairy' a big chunk of her mind. "He'd be better off living in this damn park then living with those people! Their as bad as Hook for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"We did not have much of an option young lady. They found him, and he can not reveal ourselves to all." she stated calmly, which made Alex more angry.  
  
"You had no problem revealing yourself to that guy that attacked me before did ya?! Peter is a hell of a lot more important then me, so why didn't ya save him! Anyone with half a brain could see that those people are nothin' but trouble!" Alex argued back, flinging her arms. This point that the girl made brought a speechless look to the pixies sharp face.   
  
"Exactly!" she said before turning away and counting to ten before turning back around, and speaking with a calmer voice. "Well, I'm pretty glad that its not you all running the show up there, or else we'd all be doomed." she said sharply and gave one last glare before taking off back toward the house that stored the Pan.  
  
Upon reaching the house, a determined look came over her face. 'Vincent' may be stubborn, but Alex promised that she would be back with Peter, and she WOULD be back with Peter, weather he liked it or not. Once again she floated around the house, peeking in windows, and sneaking around corners in search of Peter. She had gone over every window she could find at least two times, and no Peter was found. Letting out an angry moan she flew around the house once more, checking every window with sharp eyes. This time she found something new, but it was only an empty bed. 'That's a lot of help' she thought to herself and crossed her legs in the air. 'He's gotta be some…' her thoughts where once again interrupted by the soft sound of a door closing.  
  
Carefully she works her way back around the house to the porch that she knew from earlier. A smile that could almost match that of the old Pan came upon her face as she looked down at 'Vincent' on the stairway. Holding her breath so she wouldn't startle him, Alex glided down beside him and landed on the wooden boards of the porch. Taking a step toward him, she winced when the boards creaked, giving her away. The boy quickly turned his head in her direction, an almost expecting look on his face.  
  
"I knew you'd be back. I don't know how, but I did." he murmured then turned away. Alex walked over and sat down next to him, both staring up at the night sky, the second star to the right clearly in view. She didn't really know what to say at the moment, so Alex just sat in silence with the Pan, waiting for anything to break the quiet surroundings.  
  
"Your right ya know. I don't want to stay here." he said and turned his eyes toward her. "But I don't entirely trust you."  
  
Alex laughed bitterly at that. He shouldn't entirely trust her. After all, it was her fault that he was here in the first place. She had told where the hideout was and there was nothing that could change that. She was a liar and a betrayer, and she decided that once Peter had found his memories, she would tell him the crime she had committed.   
  
"I don't expect you to entirely trust me. Weather you trust me or not doesn't matter. What does matter is that you want to know who you are, and I can tell you." she said looking at him. "Your gonna have ta trust me at least to some extent if your gonna believe anything I tell you. So, to trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." she finished with a grin and floated up in the air a foot or two. She watches for a few minutes in hope, but he stays silent as he looks up at her in the air. It was strange, he almost seemed unimpressed. Maybe there was hope after all. Unfortunately, he turned his head away. 'This may take longer than expected' she thought and sighed before turning to head back to the park. She was nearly out of the grungy yard before she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and pull her down.  
  
"Who am I?" was the smooth question she heard, and questioning brown eyes where the sight she saw as she came back down to stand in front of him. She looked to the ground for a moment then looked back up at him with a sincere smile.  
  
"Your Peter Pan."  
  
**********I know, I know, a boring chapter, but I couldn't just let him go off with her right away. I dunno when the next chapter will be, I'm gonna try to write another chapter for my Pirates of the Caribbean fic so…I dunno. But enjoy this chapter in the mean time and of course as always, REVIEW!!!! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**********Well hello again. I'm back with another need for writing. Of course seeing the new Peter Pan movie four or five times will do that to a person. Hey, I know this has nothing to do with Peter Pan, but I just wanted to tell you that I won 1st place in mixed media in an art show! Oh, I'm just so proud. Even thought the metal has a naked woman on it, which isn't the most appealing to me, its still awesome. Another thing, I want to thank all you beautiful, lovely, wonderful people for review on this story. Keep doin' it, cause its all those reviews that keep me writing!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"So…your trying to tell me that that's me?" 'Vincent' asked while to two teens stood in front of the statue in the park. It had been about an hour since Alex had convinced the boy to come with her and so far all the progress that she made was figuring out that this was definitely 'not' the Peter she knew. She realized that he was a tad off when she saw him at that house, but now it was more apparent then ever. He was shy, lazy, and worst of all boring. He didn't have the same child like innocence in his voice, or the energy in his face. The boy standing next to her was just a normal boy, nothing special about him. At least to anyone that didn't know him before anyway.  
  
"Yep. That's you." the girl sighed with a smile as she looked up at the stone art piece.   
  
"I'm not that young, and even if I was, I don't look like that." he deadpanned. Alex shook her head and looked around the area. She almost hoped that those fairies were close by so they could hear what he had turned into.  
  
"Well I know that, and you know that. But to someone that hasn't seen you before…"  
  
"Why would someone that hasn't even seen me want to make a statue of me?" 'Vincent' turned his head toward her with a questioning gaze. Looking back with an almost hurt expression, Alex stayed silent; not quiet sure what to say. The problem was that he didn't even know who Peter Pan was when she told him, so that complicated things hugely. She would have to tell him all about Neverland, fairies and what you couldn't say about them, and she would also have to explain Hook along with Wendy.  
  
"I'll explain that later Peter." she said using his real name. He still felt a bit strange being called Peter instead of his former name, but it was starting to grow on him. Behind him Alex had plopped down on the bench just as she had done that night when she met that odd old woman. Soon following, Peter slowly sat down next to her with an unreadable expression on his features.  
  
"Something wrong?" the girl mumbled and looked at him through the corner of her eye. Instead of a verbal response, all she got was a shake of his head and pure silence. Letting out a tired sigh, Alex leaned back in the bench, her eyes still playing over the statue as well as the boy sitting next to her. While he sat there, she couldn't help wonder what was playing in his mind. She had heard tales of Peter forgetting things and people very easily, but when everyone back at Neverland heard about this…well, they won't know quite what to think. Suddenly behind them a bright light poured over the landscape, shedding light on the two on the bench.  
  
Peter squinted his eyes as he looked back with little interest, then he turned his plain brown gaze to Alex who was staring straight ahead and saying something. It was strange though, he could see her lips moving, but he heard no sound. Then the image in front of him flashed from one scene to another over and over. It was like a wheel turning, in one second he would see one side, then the other. There was this Alex girl sitting on a bench next to him in a park during a sunrise, then the next new scene took its place. He had see it before, but now it came in more clearly.   
  
In this image he still saw Alex, but she was happy. Not the false happy that he could tell she was putting up when he was around her. Here, she was really smiling at him. He still couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knew that the girl was asking him something, but what? It was then that he felt an odd feeling of uneasiness from her unknown question. He felt confused all of a sudden, and didn't know why. Right before the image cut back to reality he heard her question, though it sounded very far away. "Do you want me to stay Peter?"  
  
"Peter? Peter, you alright?" the same voice brought him back to the park with the girl still sitting in front of him with a worried expression.  
  
"I said are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he answered and shook his head a bit, trying to clear his mind.  
  
"Did you hear a word I said?"  
  
"Um…no." he responded with a sheepish grin. Alex showed no aggravation though, and only repeated her earlier statements.  
  
"I said that I need to go and find Tinkerbell, so we should probably get you flying quick."  
  
  
  
"Tinkerbell? Flying?"  
  
"Tinkerbell, or Tink, is your fairy. And yes, its time for the Pan to get flying again." she nodded and stood up, reaching a hand out for him. He looked from her hand then to her face before reaching his larger hand out to take hers. Before the boy knew it, Alex was a good five feet off the ground, still holding onto his hand.  
  
"Give it a try."  
  
"But how…"  
  
"Just try to figure it out yourself. I wouldn't be helping you that much if I just tell you everything now would I?" she said and sent him a half grin. Below her, Peter let out a sigh then closed his eyes tightly in concentration. He tried to picture himself flying first, and when he opened his eyes to see he was still on the ground he decided that wasn't the exact way to go. Then he started jumping up and down, seeing if he got enough push he would float up. Opening his eyes again all he saw was the dirt of the ground under his firmly planted feet, and the disappointed look on Alex's face.  
  
"Alright." she sighed. "Think happy thoughts. It doesn't matter what they are, just what ever makes you happy, then you should just float on up." she explained. The fact that the boy wasn't dusted with pixie dust came to mind, but then she figured that he probably didn't need it. After all, he was still Peter Pan, and he never needed it before right?  
  
"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts…" the still grounded Pan muttered to himself and ran a hand through his grungy hair in thought. What made him happy? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really had any happy thoughts while he was staying with that family. All his thoughts there were depressing and sad, none of them as far as he recalled were happy in the least. There had to be something though…something that made him happy. He was happy now wasn't he? Why was he happy though? Well, for one he was out of that house, two he was gonna find out who he was and three…three was floating in front of him.  
  
Peter didn't know why, but ever since he saw the girl that flew he felt a little…odd. It was almost a feeling of stubbornness, of suppression. Suppression of what though? When he looked at Alex, who was currently gliding around on her back, he felt a twinge of familiarity that he couldn't hide, and didn't want to actually. All he knew was that this girl had brought him out of that horrid place and into a world of possibilities. The feeling he felt when he looked at her wasn't exactly friendship, love, or hate. It was just…confusion. Then again, he couldn't help the fact that she was fairly attractive. He was a boy after all and couldn't dodge the natural instinct to judge a female's looks, so he decided by that, that he would use her as a happy thought. He left the little mixed feeling thing out of it though, all that did was make his head hurt.  
  
"Well, got one yet?" the voice of the girl interrupted his thoughts. For a moment he just looked up at her, taking in her features for the 'happy thought' time. Then, mustering up his thoughts Peter once again closed his eyes and concentrated, hard. His face twisted into a grimace and his fists clamped. He thought, and thought, and thought, but he could still feel the teasing ground under his feet. Opening his eyes for a brief moment, he took a deep breath and started to try again, but he was interrupted before he could close his eyes.  
  
"Hey, maybe you should take it easy for now. Wouldn't want you pulling anything." Alex commented in an almost teasing voice. She was amused by his amount of concentration, but the feeling of defeat almost over threw it. Now what was she suppose to do? Tinkerbell was all the way across the ocean, she didn't have any pixie dust with her, so she was basically stranded. These thoughts brought her back to the ground next to Peter who was rubbing the palms of his hands where he had been clenching. If he couldn't fly, she couldn't get over to Tinkerbell, and she had told the little fairy that she would be there in three days, and those days were up. The only thing she could think of was leaving the Pan here, but she didn't like that idea. Anything could happen to the, even more innocent, boy. Unless of course…she stashed him somewhere safe.  
  
That was it! She would be killing two birds with one stone this way! Alex wasn't as stupid as the old woman had thought she was. So it took a little while for her to really figure it out, but she did and that's all that mattered. That old woman was none other then that Wendy person and she knew it. If anyone could bring Peters memory back, it would be his first love. Leaving him there for a day or so would give her plenty of time to jog his memory, and it would give her time to go and get Tink from New York. It would all work out perfect. That is if Wendy would agree. 'Wait, he's Peter Pan. Why wouldn't she agree?' Alex thought to herself with a shake of her head.  
  
"Come on Peter, I want you to meet someone."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of knocking rang down the street as Alex pounded on the door of Wendy's home. She felt a little bad for waking the woman this early, but it had to be done.  
  
"Maybe we should just come back later." the boy behind her whispered a bit timidly.  
  
"No, she's here I know it and besides, this can't wait." Alex responded while still banging on the white door of the beautiful home. Minutes passed and the girl shifted her weight back and forth on her feet in aggravation. Right when you need the old people they're never there, but any other time they were always right there, just getting in your way. At that last thought the sound of locks being undone came from inside and Alex straightened up with Peter safely behind her.  
  
"Do you have any idea how early it is?" a voice that did not belong to the old woman asked exhaustedly. A younger face peeked out from behind the door and out at the teen who squinted her eyes in an attempt to figure out who it was. It was the younger woman who had that little boy with her the last time the ex pirate stayed in the house. Though she had to point out that she looked much less cheery now.  
  
"I know, and believe me I'm sorry, but I really, really need to speak with Wendy."  
  
"If it is that important, come back a bit later when she's awake to talk." the older of the two said and started to slowly shut the door. Growling low in her throat, Alex put a firm hand on the door before it shut and pulled Peter up into view.  
  
"He needs to see her too." at the sight of the boy, the woman froze in her place and let the door fall open. A slim hand rose to her chest and another to her mouth in shock. Alex just stood there with the determined look still on her face, and Peter looked back and forth from one female to the other.  
  
"P-Peter…" she mumbled as a smile started to spread across her lovely features, and if one looked close they could see the shine of tears forming in her blue eyes. The said boy just stared back with confusion and stepped closer to Alex. This reaction brought the older woman's face falling and she looked to the girl.  
  
"Like I said, we really, really need to talk to Wendy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour had gone by since the too teens entered the home of the one and only Wendy. The glass from the shocked elders dropped glass had been cleaned, and the story had been fully told. Alex knew that she should have left a long time ago, but she just found it hard to. Her place in the hallway gave her a perfect place to hear the conversation going on between the still confused Pan and the older Wendy. She had heard stories being told, tears being shed, and the uncomfortable silence between the two. When the woman entered the hall and closed the door softly behind her, she was not at all surprised to find the girl sitting on the floor against the wall.  
  
"He doesn't remember anything at all…does he?" she questioned in a quiet steady voice. Wendy closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No dear. Nothing."  
  
"Well keep trying. I gotta go and get Tink." the girl stated plainly while lifting herself up and starting down the stairs.  
  
"Alex." Wendy said from behind her. She knew that the old woman wouldn't let her leave that easily. Stopping, Alex turned her head a bit to acknowledge the interruption.  
  
"I know that you think I'll be able to get his memory back, but please, don't get you hopes up. The last time I even saw Peter was many…"  
  
"Look Wendy," Alex said firmly and turned back toward the elder. "I don't care what you say, or how modest you are about Peters feelings for you. The truth is that your Wendy, you're THE Wendy! You were his first love! You're the one that he still talks about, and the one that the Lost Boys still miss! You're the one…you're the one that can never be replaced." her voice cracked, and she knew that her female emotions were getting the better of her. "If anyone can get his memory back, it would be you and only you, Wendy."  
  
The still nightgown clad woman stood in front of the girl with a tilted head and streaming tears. She had always been a woman that cried easily, especially when it came to issues involving Peter Pan. Alex slumped against the wall again, and Wendy looked over at her with unmoving eyes and it was then that she realized exactly what this girl had done. She had come to this world to find Peter, now matter how impossible it seemed. She somehow found him, and convinced him to come with her. Which probably was no easy task. In the time that Wendy had spent with this new Peter, she realized that he was still just as stubborn. From the story that Alex had told, from the day at the mermaid lagoon to the day she learned to fly, she had left behind her friends and her home all to find Peter who could have been anywhere. Wendy had to stop and question herself as to whether she would have done that or not.  
  
"My dear," the old woman started and stepped toward the girl. "If you really believe it is only me that can bring back his memory, you are very wrong. I have not been around him for ages, I do not know his new stories, only the old. It is true that Peter and I had a special…a special relationship, but I do not believe it was as strong as you think. I only hold a special spot in one part of his heart and mind. The part that is slowly being pushed away as time moves on, and as new people that can better cope with his eternal want to be a child…take that spot." When the old woman finished she gave one look back to the girl before stepping downstairs, leaving the hallway quiet.  
  
'What exactly did she mean by that little speech?' Alex asked herself. 'as new people that can better cope with his eternal want to be a child…take that spot. Humph…' The girl pulled herself up once again and looked down at the white carpet under her feet. Why couldn't Wendy just say something straight out and not talk in riddles? Why couldn't she just be simple? She couldn't be that way though, she just had to leave Alex guessing blankly in the hall. Sighing, she turned toward the room that Peter was in, deciding on saying goodbye before taking off for the other city. Turning the knob, she jumped back when the body of Peter fell onto the floor. He quickly scampered back up in front of her and ruffled his hair a bit while giving her a small grin.  
  
"Um, I was just going to the bathroom…and I didn't want to interrupt…" he stuttered. The girl just shook her head.   
  
"So, your leaving?" he questioned with averted eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back though, I just have to go get Tinkerbell like I told you before." she nodded and started off down the hall again, but before she could get very far she felt Peter latch onto her in a tight hug then he retreated back into the room he fell out of. For a minute or so she just stood there with a strange expression on her face. Then finally she spoke while backing toward the stairs.  
  
"That is definitely not Peter."  
  
************Oh boy. When I was writing this chapter, I almost felt Alex's frustration. I mean…what have I done! I turned Peter into a boring pansy! Argh…I don't like him like this, but hey, its gotta be done for the story right? Right?! I have so bad news guys. I tried to send the picture to you people, but my computer is really being a retarded bitch and it makes me really, really made. So, in whole, your not gonna get to see the picture until I put it up on Elfwood or something. Sorry guys. Right, now I wrote, so REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

*********** I'm back and ready for action once again! Thanks to all that reviewed, those little tidbits of encouragement is the fuel that keeps me goin'. 150 reviews, I'm touched. By the way…just an observation, is it just me, or has there been a lot more Peter and Wendy fictions ever since the movie came out? They're everywhere! Not that I'm against Peter and Wendy's, but there are so many of them! Moving on, this is the twentieth chapter. Whoa, I never thought it would go this long. It has though thanks to you pretty little people out there, and no I do not mean the little people that live in the bag of broccoli in my freezer. I mean you, who is reading this right now. And you didn't think I could see you…silly. Well, here's the new chapter, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The fly back to Tinkerbell had been a long one that had spawned a headache within the mind of Alex. Before this whole ordeal, Alex had almost come to grips that she had developed some kind of…feelings for Peter. But now, oh now she barely wanted to be around him. He was so lame, boring, dull, and worst of all, non-arrogant. The arrogance that the Pan had before had usually been extremely annoying, but now all she wanted was to hear that crow, and see that cocky grin. Now all she got was a grunt and a confused look. 'Don't get your hopes up', Wendy had said. If she couldn't hope for Peter's memory to come back, what could she hope for!? It was all so aggravating, and the non stop questioning coming from Tink wasn't helping the situation.  
  
"He's fine, no they didn't hurt him, yes he's gone stupid, and no I didn't leave him alone, he's with Wendy." she blurted out at all the fairies questions. And no, Alex suddenly didn't learn how to understand fairies. While she was gone, Tinkerbell had found an abandoned sidewalk and a piece of rock chalk to write with, to make communication easier. By this time the skies were black, but a haze of light was set over the large city from all the buildings and such, giving the two enough light to see one another. Tink let out a relieved sigh then started writing something else.  
  
"Um…" Alex tilted her head in an attempt to read the less then neat writing style of the pixie. "Should we…should we go….should we go get…Jim?" she raised a brow and got a face full of angry fairy. She could tell Tink was definitely not in the mood for this. "Oh, oh, oh. Should we go get HIM. I get it, I see."  
  
The girl laughed at her own dumbness and took off into the sky behind the quick flying Tinkerbell. It was that night that the ex-pirate found out how fast that little woman could fly when she was determined. In no time the yellow glow of the fairy was out of sight and Alex was left flying alone, again, in the middle of the ocean. For a while she thought no different of flying alone, then she thought of Wendy and Tinkerbell…If her memory served her right, those two never really hit it off. Alex could see it now, hair being pulled, blames being thrown, and an even more dumbstruck Pan. Alright then, maybe she should increase her rate of fly just a bit.  
  
***********  
  
"So, uh, when's she gonna be back Mrs. Darling?"  
  
"Please Peter, call me Wendy. And I'm not sure, she won't be very long I imagine." the old woman answered the boys question from her rocking chair. For the first time in a great while, Wendy had a twinge of anger toward Peter. Even though she knew that she couldn't blame him, it still stung when he just called her 'Mrs. Darling' instead of Wendy. She used to be his Wendy, his one and only Wendy.  
  
"Right, Wendy, sorry." Peter apologized and looked back at her from his spot near the window that he had entered many times in the past. A small smile cracked across the woman's tired face and she stood, slowly making her way to the window. Long, graceful fingers lifted the latch of the lock, setting the two flaps of the window free.  
  
"Why do you always keep it open?" the boy pried with wondering eyes. Another, sadder, smiled came on Wendy's face as she eased herself on the bed next to the Pan.  
  
"You know Peter, when I was young…no one held your favor the way I did. When you brought my brothers and me back home that night, and my mother clutched to me in fear that you would take me off again, you so did wish me to go with you. You came back twice as I remember, for spring cleaning. However, time wore on and so I did grow, and one year you didn't come back." she stood again and crossed her arms over her chest while gazing out the window. "I almost expected you to alight on the church to forbid my vows. I wore a white dress, with a pink sash…but you didn't come. I did not lay eyes on you again until years past when you saw my daughter, Jane, asleep in the bed in this nursery. From then on I allowed her to go with you for one week every year for your spring cleaning. It was those times when I felt the hurt that my own mother had when you had taken me away with you to Neverland."  
  
Peter who was still sitting politely on the bed looked up at the woman with an unreadable face. His eyes were blank and his face pale, the boy dropped his head and placed a hand over his face. So many thoughts and images were forcing their way into his already scatter brained mind. Voices teased his subconscious and caused him to pull his legs up to his chest. Why did finding out who he was have to be this hard? Why couldn't he just remember? What was wrong with him!? His other free hand reached up and thumped his own head in frustration. Before he could stop it, a choked sob shook his body.  
  
"Boy," Wendy turned again and sat on the bed with a worried expression. "Why are you crying?" whether the elderly woman knew it or not, those five words sent Peters mind into overdrive.  
  
"Oh, the cleverness of me!"  
  
"Wendy, one girl is worth more then twenty boys."  
  
"Surely you know what a kiss is?"  
  
"There ought to be one fairy for every boy and girl."  
  
"Wendy, I think I shut her in the drawer!"  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
"Oh how lovely to fly!"  
  
Words and voices, Wendy's and his voices, clouded his mind along with moving pictures of a flying boy and a pretty girl in a white sleeping gown. He saw a ball of golden light fluttering around between the two. He saw himself skimming the top of water teasing the sharks below. He saw Wendy falling, a small house, a pirate ship, and a huge crocodile. What were these things about? Is that really him that he keeps seeing? Where is Alex during all this? Questions kept coming and coming, forcing their way out of his mouth. Beside him he could see the woman trying to calm him down, but he had to get out. He had to get out now.  
  
Climbing over the other side of the bed, he crashed into the hallway holding his head tightly. He stumbled down the stairs, falling halfway. Below, Jane was there to meet him, and tried to pull him to his feet. But the angry, confused boy just pushed the woman aside. His balance was throwing him from side to side bringing things off the walls and panicked cries from Jane. Peters hand gripped the door knob finally and thrust it open before running out into the street. The crisp night air dried the cold sweat from his brow and calmed his breathing. The boy could hear the two women coming out of the house to bring him back in, but at the moment he couldn't let that happen. Too many things…just too many things were swarming around in his head for their comforting words and gentle tendencies.  
  
The next thing any of them knew, Peter was disappearing down the street in the direction of the park and Alex along with Tinkerbell were landing next to the house oblivious to what just happened. The newly arrived girl was the first to speak.  
  
"What happened? Why aren't you in the house with Peter?" her voice was coated with sternness and suspicion. Tinkerbell chimed in, probably with the same question when both mother and daughter were silent.  
  
"Where's Peter?" the girl questioned again louder. This time she got a wrinkled finger pointed down the street.  
  
"Something happened, I'm not quite sure what. He ran off."  
  
"You just let him?!" Alex exclaimed at this news.  
  
"He couldn't be stopped. You need to find him quickly…I fear something has gone horribly wrong inside of his mind."  
  
Before Wendy could finish that sentence, Alex and Tink were both zooming down the street at almost a break neck speed. 'I should have known it was a bad idea to leave him here alone' the silver eyed girl thought to herself. 'He was confused enough, why the hell did I leave him here alone with people he'd only known for a few hours?' That didn't matter right now though, all that mattered was finding Peter before someone else did. When the duo reached the park, they both went separate ways to cover more ground. Tink went one way, and Alex went to the one spot she thought he'd go first. The trees flew by as she went, a few threatening to knock her out of the air. Her flight, however, came to a screeching halt when she heard small mumblings up ahead.  
  
There he was, crouched beneath the statue of what he used to be. Tears streamed down his handsome face and onto the pavement he rested on. His head was rested in his hands, so her approach was unknown to him. As slowly as she could, she got down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder. At this, Peter jerked away violently and scooted back, his fierce eyes on her.  
  
"You. This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! I was perfectly fine where I was! I didn't need your help!" he yelled. "Just leave me alone! Get the hell away from me! I don't need that Wendy lady, or you! Just…just get away…" he wept in front of her. In any other situation Alex would have replied with an argument, but right now looking at his crying form she just could bring herself to. Instead she just stood, walked over, and sat on one of the benches nearby. Things were definitely not going as planned. He was becoming miserable, more confused, and was even starting to hate her. This was another one of those times when she asked herself, 'What have I done?' It was ironic how not that long ago, Peter and herself were sitting in the cabin aboard the Jolly Roger in a situation much like this. Except now the tables had turned.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, but her voice was mixed with another's. Looking back at Peter, she realized that he was staring up at her with mournful eyes. His face was moist from the still coming tears as she rose off of the distant bench and came to rest on the one near to him. Peter, however, stayed in his spot on the ground in front of her, his head now turned away. This was probably the most pathetic moment in the life of Peter Pan. Crying in front of a girl was something that he rarely did, and when he did do it he always found a way to say that he wasn't actually crying. Now, he had no other excuse other than all that had happened over the past few days had finally started to take their toll on the young man.  
  
In this uncharacteristic state for Peter, Alex knew that he probably needed some uncharacteristic comfort from, well, her. So, slipping back onto the ground behind him Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. She felt him bring a hand up and grasp one of her arms and she knew that he was going to push her away, but surprisingly he just held onto her as she held onto him. The awkwardness that held her faded away and she let out a sigh. This may not be her, or…their Peter Pan, but she was determined to help him through this, no matter what the cost.  
  
"Come on Peter. Lets go." she whispered and stood bringing him with her. She kept her hands on his shoulders, guiding the still disoriented boy out of the park. Soon after Tinkerbell spotted the two and rushed to greet her long lost Peter Pan. The welcome she received was not the one she expected though. Peter, her Peter only acknowledged her presents by shooing her off with a sour face. Alex gave Tink an apologizing look and continued on their way back to Wendy Darling's home.  
  
****************  
  
The four females sat around the dining room table, each unsure of what to say. Wendy sat at the head of the table next to Jane, while Alex sat at the other end and Tinkerbell resting up on the chandelier above. It had been about half an hour since Alex brought home the confused Peter, who was now upstairs, and the looks on everyone's faces were that of defeat.  
  
"Did we ever think that maybe all this…isn't worth it?" Alex suddenly asked, breaking the silence. At these doubtful words, all eyes turned to her.  
  
"What do you mean worth it? You do want Peter back right?" Jane replied.  
  
"Of course I do, but…we all saw what happened out there." the girl motioned toward the front door. "He remembered just a tiny bit of his life and it had that effect? This whole thing is tearing him apart. That person up there, that's not Peter Pan anymore, that's Vincent! What if he does remember everything, but doesn't want to be the Pan?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he want to be Peter anymore?" Tink asked by scribbling on a piece of paper.  
  
"Because…because of all this!" Alex flung her arms out. "I took him from everything he knew an flung all of this in his face! I can see it when I look at him…he's becoming scared of what he is."  
  
"Are you giving up?" Wendy mumbled while looking at the girl. They all looked back at the ex-pirate for an answer. An answer that she didn't have. She really didn't want to go through all this and just give up half way through, but what would happen to Peter if they went any further?  
  
"I…I don't know Wendy." she whispered and stood from her chair and walked out of the room, leaving the others silent. In her own silence she trudged up to her room with a hopeless look on her face. She couldn't just give up could she? If she came back without Peter and just said 'Well, we found him, but I didn't want to go through all the work of making him remember', everyone on Neverland would probably exile her.  
  
"Are you really gonna just leave me the way I am?" an actually cheerful voice asked from the top of the stairs. Obviously this version of Peter was a real eavesdropper. Alex looked up at his almost smiling face. Smiling. He didn't want to go on with this anymore. He wanted to stay Vincent, and if he didn't want to try being Peter Pan then that wasn't going to help him remember. When she reached the top, she stopped to look at him for a split second before shuffling on down the hall. She could feel his eyes on her waiting for an answer. Alex couldn't give him one though. If she said that, yes, she was just going to leave him the way he was, then she would have to go through with it. The thing was, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. There was the happiness of Neverland, Tinkerbell, and herself. Then there was the happiness of Peter. From what she could tell, doing this was not making him happy. However, there was a chance that when he remembered everything he could be happy. That was only a chance though. Alex's room was dark, even though the sun was beginning to rise outside, and she didn't bother to turn on any lights. Plopping down on her bed she stared out the window in a daze.  
  
"This Peter Pan guy that you say I am…you really miss him huh?" Peters voice broke her thoughts and she turned to see him standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah." she answered plainly.  
  
"I'm not anything like him…am I?"  
  
"Nothing at all." she muttered. For a few moments there were no words between them, they only averted their eyes from one another. "I know you don't want to do any of this, so I shouldn't make you…Vincent." Alex choked out the name. She turned back around in time to miss 'Vincent' cringe a bit at the name change and the sourness in her voice. Behind her, the girl could feel the mattress of the bed slump down as the boy sat down with his back turned toward her.  
  
"Don't call me that." he grumbled. At this attitude toward the name, Alex tilted her head toward him as he continued talking. "I dunno who this guy Peter Pan really is or what he did to be so important, but he seems to mean a lot to Mrs. Darling and you. Though I kinda think Mrs. Darling is annoying," Alex had to smile a bit at that. "I don't want to see her sad because of me. And…that stuff I said in the park about you wasn't true ya know. I don't want you to go away…But you will if I don't do this won't you?" he finished and turned towards her. Alex was shocked by his words of feeling. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. She wasn't used to cheesy little situations like this.  
  
"Right. Since you want me to anyway, I 'spose I'll try to be this Peter guy." he agreed in his normal quiet tone.  
  
"You mean…you'd do that for me?" she looked at him confused. He only looked at her with a small smile and nodded.  
  
************* Oh, how cute, I think our little Vincent Pan has a crush on our own little Alex. Bleh. I really don't like him this way, but don't worry it'll be over sometime or another I promise. Well, that's all for now so go and REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

*************Ah, the triumphant return! I don't really have anything to say up there this time, except for this…Johnny Depp playing J. M. Barrie in the new movie Neverland. Ah! How good can it get ladies and gentlemen!? The Depp playing J. M. Barrie, I'm waiting with baited breath…*sigh*. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
"Captain Crook?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Captain Book?"  
  
"No Peter, try again."  
  
"Captain…Captain…" the puzzled youth rubbed his forehead in thought. On either side of him, Wendy and Jane were making small hook shapes with their hands, earning a glare from Alex in front of them.  
  
"He's gotta do this on his own." she prompted and turned her eyes back to him. "Go on Peter."  
  
"Captain…" he started then stood abruptly from the table sending the chair clattering to the floor. "Aw, this is stupid!" he exclaimed and leaned against the wall nearby, arms crossed over his chest like a pouting child. Fluttering up in front of the angered youth, Tinkerbell tried to chime comforting words to the revised version of her love.  
  
"Get away." Peter said plainly waving a hand in front of Tink making enough of a breeze to send her across the room. Alex almost flinched every time he dismissed her like that. Sure Wendy, Jane, and herself felt bad and depressed about all this, but poor Tinkerbell. The boy that she had been in charge of for countless years treated her like nothing more then a house fly.  
  
It had been five days since the Pan had agreed to stay and try to extract his long lost memories from his fuzzy brain. He had gone through questions after questions from all the women in the house. Things about some people called 'The Lost Boys', and some girl named Tiger Lily. Recently they had been stuffing information about a Captain that he was suppose to know about, but so far no luck. It seemed to always be on the tip of his tongue, but it just never rolled out like it should.   
  
These days in the strange house made Peter a bit more confident and talkative, but he still wasn't really…there. He didn't have the same zest for life that he held during his days in Neverland. His childhood innocents was gone and replaced with depressing and boring emotions that the real Peter Pan hardly ever had to experience.  
  
"He just needs a break." Alex suddenly spoke up on the boys behalf. Brown eyes looked up to the girl with a bit of curiosity glazing them. This girl had pushed him probably the hardest of all. He guessed he could understand why she did what she did. The days of being around her constantly made him finally realize how much she actually cared for this Peter guy. Whether she wanted to show it or not, it was there as clear as daylight to him. By this time she had told him all about why she wasn't there when the infamous Wendy was in Neverland. Though she always managed to find a way to change the subject when he asked how she got there in the first place.  
  
"Go on up to your room if you want, Peter. We can finish later." she finished and stood from her chair and walked into the kitchen without a glance at anyone else in the room. Peter, it seems, was not the only person who noticed the small change in determination.   
  
Wendy pushed herself up silently as the boy retreated through the doorway and up the stairs to his room as Alex had offered. She found the ex pirate perched on the counter top, contently eating away at a cookies she discovered in the porcelain jar behind her. Bare feet swung off the floor and thumped into the doors of the cupboards now and then, almost giving her the appearance of a little girl. But the complicated, stern face that looked down at the food told otherwise.  
  
"Alex." the old woman said catching the said girls attention. "Is everything alright?" she asked only getting rolled eyes from the sitting female.  
  
"No, Wendy, everything's not alright. Nothings going to be 'alright' until Peter is Peter again." Alex responded in a calm voice, though in the back of her head she wanted to scream, 'What do you think?! Do things like alright to you old woman?!'.  
  
"Dear, I've been thinking. Perhaps its not best for Peter to try to regain his memory here. After all, this wasn't his home. These wouldn't be familiar surroundings even if he did know who he was."  
  
"Go on." Alex gestured with her hand, urging Mrs. Darling on with a mouth full of chocolate chip.   
  
"I think you and Tinkerbell should bring him back to Neverland."  
  
"Back to Neverland." Alex started and looked the woman square in the eye. "Back with all the confusing people, excitable Lost Boys, and the dangerous Hook? You mean just throw him into yet another odd situation with even more strange people then there is here?"  
  
"Yes." Wendy answered with a nod, obviously missing the girls sarcasm.  
  
"That's a great idea Wendy, why didn't I think of it before?" she retorted with the sarcasm still dripping from her words. Sighing with a mouth full of cookie, she rolled her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "I know you think it's a good idea, but Peter's so…helpless right now, and Hook will take advantage of that quicker then the tail flick of a mermaid. This is the Pan he's always wanted. Child like, defenseless, and, well, stupid."  
  
"I understand what your saying dear, but you and the Lost Boys will be there to protect him and all. I'm sure the Indians will do what they can to help, as will the mermaids."  
  
"Right. Like they helped all the other times when the situation was this dangerous." Alex mumbled and slipped off the counter. Brushing the crumbs off her clothes she started to walk past the old women, but she was stopped by a weathered hand.  
  
"Alex. You have to let yourself trust others, or your life is going to be very lonely." the woman whispered before letting go of the girls arm and retreating back into the dining room.   
  
Trust. Alex snorted in bitterness. She trusted Peter Pan to save her and the girls all those years ago, and he didn't. She trusted that Smee was a worthy friend, and that was a mistake. Lastly, she trusted herself to keep Meloney safe…If she couldn't trust herself, who could she trust?  
  
Running a hand through her hair, she groaned in irritation and shuffled on back after Wendy. Jane had gone into the new nursery to check on her small boy, and Wendy had wondered off somewhere else. She could never stay still long. Meaning, the only ones left in the room were Alex and Tinkerbell, who was sitting on the table with her legs dangling over the edge.  
  
"What'dya say Tink." the girl stated and plopped down in a chair nearby. The pixie only gave a small chime in response.   
  
"Hey, uh…Wendy thinks we should bring him back. Ya know to Neverland…" she offered and gestured around with her hand. "I don't think it's a good idea, but then again, I'm not his fairy."  
  
At this, Tink had turned her head to gaze upon the girl. She was giving the little fairy a say in it, and frankly Tinkerbell was as hesitant about it as the girl was. It would be dangerous. Like introducing a new rabbit species into a habitat thick with foxes. Yes, she could see why Alex wouldn't want to jump into it, but she could also see why Wendy would suggest that. She had even thought it over herself.  
  
Alex opened her mouth to say something else, but the calling of her name stopped her. It wasn't panicky, just a calm little beckoning, the kind a child would give after he's had a nightmare.   
  
"Alex?" Peters voice carried softly downstairs and into the dining room. Giving a last look at Tink, the girl stood and made her way upstairs.  
  
"Yeah Peter?" she responded and opened the door to his room a bit more with her head stuck through. What she saw was the boy sitting on the bed with his back turned to her, and his head looking down at something in his hands. Quietly stepping into the dimly lit room, she padded across the carpeted floor and around the bed.   
  
In the Pans hands was a book. Its cover was worn from use, and the open pages were bleached from years of reading. The small words that ran along the pages were faded, but as the boys hands turned the page, a picture of vibrant color came into view. Sitting down on the bed next to him, she gently took hold of one side of the book and pulled it so it was between them.   
  
"Is this stuff about…me?" Peter asked turning his plain brown gaze toward the girl next to him. Narrowing her eyes at the picture, she made out a boy with fists on his hips cockily and a imp like grin on his face. Red hair stuck out every which way and even though it was just a drawing, the artist caught the gleam of his honey dew eyes. Taking the entire book in her hands, she kept one finger on the page then closed the book, reading the front cover. Peter and Wendy.  
  
"Yeah…yeah this is all about you." Alex replied with a smile and flipped through the pages. "Have you read any of it?"  
  
"No." he shook his head. "I just found it."  
  
"You wanna read it?" the idea popped in her head and she worded it. Perhaps reading the book about Wendy and his adventure would bring back memories. After all, this was basically a big, important chunk of his life written on paper.  
  
"Yeah." he gave another short answer before taking the book back and turning to the first page. As he crawled up the bed and rested against the head board, Alex stood and began to take her leave out the door. "Wait. Stay here and read it with me."  
  
She stopped at the door and turned her head back to him with an almost confused expression. Yes indeed, this version of Peter sure was different. Nodding with a small sigh, she halfway closed the door again and climbed up onto the bed next to him.  
  
"Alright. Lets see…All children, except one, grow up…" Alex started and Peter joined in during the last few words. The two read at an even pace, having to stop now and then so Alex could pronounce a word for the boy. He may have been extremely different, but he still wasn't the best reader in the world.  
  
The night drew on and the reading continued. They had read about Peters first meeting with Wendy, the sewing of his shadow, and the sleighing of the 'Wendy bird'. The reading became more and more interrupted with yawns, but Peter refused to stop reading about his life story…or as much of it as Mr. Barrie wrote about it. Jane, Mrs. Darling, and Tink had long since fallen asleep by the time Alex drifted off next to Peter, leaving him to read on his own.   
  
" 'What's the matter with you?' Peter cried suddenly afraid. 'It was poisoned Peter,' she told him softly, 'and now I'm going to be dead.' " he read aloud. At these words, Peter suddenly felt terrible for treating the little pixie so terribly over the past few days. She had drank poison for him? He was honored by Indians? An Indian princess…loved him?   
  
  
  
Letting his eyes fall half lidded with sleepiness, the Pan closed the book and tossed it aside. This Neverland place was exhausting. Just reading about it ran him down, but the thought of him really coming from there and doing all these wonderful things…well, they did make him a bit nervous, but excited too. He wanted to remember these things on his own. He wanted to be able to go back with Alex and say he knew where that was and who that was.  
  
Mentioning the girl, he tilted his head to one side glancing down at her. Her hand were clasped over her stomach and her head leaned to one side, her forehead touching his arm ever so slightly. Even from that tad bit of contact, a blush crept up his face. 'Stupid girl' he thought to himself, and in that moment a spark of memory flashed through his mind. De-je-vu washed over him in an instant then disappeared again. He had thought that before, 'stupid girl'. Clenching his teeth, her balled his hands into fists. He hated it when he got just a tad bit of memory, but it was all wiped away a second after. So annoying and so confusing.  
  
****************  
  
The early morning hours brought an orange light flowing through the curtains. The sound of cheerful birds chirping outside on the streets carried Alex away from her world of slumber. Prying her eyes open, she blinked slowly trying to rid her eyes of the dwelling sleep. Ah, it was nice to wake to a warm room, soft bed, and an arm thrown over her stomach. Wait…  
  
Her eyes popped open and she stared down at the arm that was tossed lazily over her folded hands then her gaze followed the arm up to the persons face. While sleeping during the night, Peter must have 'adjusted' himself unknowingly…or so she hoped. Carefully lifting his arm off her, she froze as her eyes really studied his arm. Scars ran up and down his flesh that still held a bit of the Neverland tan. Looking down at her own scars on her legs, she once again felt a pang of helplessness. Before she could stop herself she was running her other hands fingers over his scars, lost in her own little world.  
  
"Alex?" a drowsy voice spoke catching her off guard. Dropping his arm, she jumped up from the bed and almost tripped on her way. Standing awkwardly near the wall as he looked at her with a odd expression, she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.   
  
"Uh, hi there Peter. You awake? Good, good." she spoke at a fast pace with a nod and as smile. "Hey, I'm gonna go down and get somethin' ta eat, okay?" she finished just as quickly. Backing out of the room, she shut the door firmly and jogged down the stairs and into the welcome kitchen. What the hell was her problem? She doesn't need to be touching on Peters arm, let alone fall asleep with him hanging all over her!   
  
Taking several deep calming breaths, she put her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. Nothing happened, everything's cool, nothing to worry about. If that was true though, why was it bothering her so much? Maybe because the old Peter was never like this, and it was nice to be a bit touchy feely for a change. NO! No, no, no, that couldn't be it. She didn't like this Peter, she wanted the old one back…right? Smacking herself right on the face, she cursed out loud at letting herself become accustom to this Vincent personality. She needed a distraction. Something to take her mind off of Peter and onto something else. She needed some more people, different places.   
  
Giving herself a sly little grin, she nodded. To Neverland it is.  
  
****************  
  
'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts…' Peter thought over and over in his mind as he flew unsteadily over the black waters of the ocean. After nearly three falls, a killer sea bird, and a jumping shark, the boy was a bit hesitant about remaining on their flight over the open sea. As much as he had begged to go another route, Alex had told him over and over that this was the way back to Neverland and he shouldn't be so uptight, it'll only make more bad stuff happen. In time the only reason he thought nothing else bad was going on was because Alex had stayed glued to his side after the shark incident. Partly because he nearly screamed at her to stay along side him.  
  
In her hand, Alex was carrying Peter and Wendy in secure fingers to read to the boy when they returned home. Her hair and clothing were drenched from colliding with the water after pulling Peter back up into mid air a few times. If nothing else, she prayed that he remembered how to fly solo so that she wouldn't have to baby-sit him all the time. She did figure that if he didn't recall the effortless flying he once had, he would get used to it. After all, she did.  
  
Ahead of the two, Tinkerbell flew in a direct path towards the second star to the right. Her spirits had risen quite a bit over the past few hours since Peter had apologized for treating her like he had been. Guess the book did have some affect. Her little glow was the only light besides the stars over head that illuminated their path across the body of water. They were hungry, tired, and as for Alex, covered in dried out salt. So it was a great relief to all when a burst of color flashed before them through the sky and the border between Neverland and the 'real world' made itself known.  
  
**********Ah, another chapter. Thought I'd toss in a tad bit more romance like sense for Peter and Alex. Nothing that yells out 'I love you!!' but it does softly whisper, 'Hey, how you doin'?'. Hehe, well, thanks to all the people that have reviews on the last few chapters, I appreciate it. Ok, folks. Nothing else to see here, move along now and…REVIEW!!!! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

::::::::I'm back already people, no need to go to a therapist, your not hallucinating. I'm getting really caught up in this story, as I hope you all are. I constantly think about it at school and such. I'm very proud of this story for two reasons: one, my readers like it so much, and two, this story really shows how much I've grown as a writer. I was reading the whole thing over the other day and I realized that I wasn't a very good writer in the earlier chapters compared to where I am now. So, I suppose this is my learning story or something. Well, now that I have all that sentimental stuff off my chest, on with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
The clouds that drifted around them seemed to be to solid to be real. A lovely pink glow illuminated them as the sun slowly rose over the distant horizon of arching hills and mountains. Even from the sky, the trio could see the island opening up. Greenery flared to life and the chilled winds calmed and were replaced by the usual pleasing spring temperature.   
  
Alex came to a halt in the sky and looked down at her home searching for any change that might have taken place while she was off rescuing Peter Pan. So far she hadn't spotted anything, but she was quite a ways up and this was only one side of the island. Oh, she could just feel the suspense.  
  
"What's happening?" Peter asked softly coming up beside the girl. His head was tilted down watching Neverland unfold its beauty below them.  
  
"It's waking up."  
  
"Waking up?" he asked with a quirked brow.  
  
"For you. Your back, and it's waking up for you." she answered and turned her eyes toward him. The only thing that showed that he heard what she said was the small smile that spread on his face. The island was opening up for him? All this just for him? Hmm, maybe being this Pan character wouldn't be that bad.  
  
"Come on," Alex pulled at the sleeve of his sweater, "we gotta go find the Lost Boys and the girls." without any more explanation, she took off down toward the island followed by Tinkerbell who paused for a moment to gesture to Peter with a smile. Slowly and cautiously the Pan followed behind the two females still a bit unsteady. According to those two, Wendy, Jane, and the book, this was suppose to be his home. The place where he spent countless summers fighting pirates, swimming with mermaids, and dancing with Indians. But no matter how much he strained, Peter couldn't remember one event that went on. Sure he had small dreams about different people and voices, but never about the adventures he was supposed to have had.  
  
Sighing to himself, the former protector of Neverland floated along the wind down toward the island. As he got closer, he could make out the form of Alex standing stationary in the sky, looking over at the now more visible land. Swinging his arms about in an attempt to stop, he collided with the ex pirate and grabbed onto her arm so he wouldn't continue on his unwanted uncontrolled flying adventure. Shaking his head, he looked over at Alex and then noticed Tink right beside her. Both of their faces were glued to the island with a similar expression. An expression that held both rage, failure, and sadness.  
  
Below, smoke circled a bare area of the island that contained what seemed to be debris of some kind. Along the shore, stumps of trees covered the ground where lush trees used to stand, and the remains of fires were dotted here and there among the still intact fauna. The crystal waters framing the spot of land were littered with old rum bottles, rotten food, and dead fish. The cove off to the side that served as a home for some of the more popular sea life of the island was filled with rocks, so many in fact that only a small amount of water could leak in and fill the gaps. The lovely formations that protruded from the water which served as a sitting place for Peter and Alex all those nights ago were destroyed, leaving only a few jagged peaks in the water.   
  
Alex shut her eyes and clenched her jaw in an attempt to keep herself from screaming out profanities. In her head she cursed herself for thinking that Hook would just sit and wait until they returned. She should have known that she needed to get Peter back as soon as possible, and to not go taking Neverlands sweet time to get him to remember back there. Opening her eyes, which were now set in a venomous glare, she sped off toward the ruins of the Indian camp.  
  
Landing on the burnt, blackened ground, the girl looked around at the torn remains of teepees, and the broken up totem pole that was scattered all over the ground. The dirt ground gave small crunching sounds under her bare feet as she moved slowly across the barren patch of land. Nobody gave out a battle cry at the sight of a pirate, Tiger Lily didn't run up with a knife and try to kill her, and the chief didn't order her to be burned alive. None of these things happened because there was no one around to do them.   
  
The whole camp had been deserted. No one was around trying to rebuild anything or planning an attack on the pirates that surely did this. The only sign of life was a few insects crawling along the ground. Behind her, Alex could hear Peter landing awkwardly on the ground, and Tinkerbell fluttering up beside him. Turning stiffly back toward them, the girl inhaled deeply.  
  
"We have to find everyone, now."

* * *

"Ah, Smee! Can you feel that?"  
  
"Um, feel what Cap'n?" the small voice replied.  
  
"Victory, Smee, victory!" the black haired man exclaimed and swung his arms out in emphasis. "I've finally done it! Pan is gone, those Lost Boys are useless without him, and that retched girl is off searching for her precious Peter. This island is mine, and no one is around to change that!"  
  
"B-But sir, what if Alex does find Pan?" Smee asked wringing his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Bah! Even if she does find him, he won't remember who he is, or what he is. All she is accomplishing while looking for him is leaving this island alone, and helpless. And my dear Smee, I am an opportunist." the Captain replied and sat down in his chair behind his desk. Scattered across the top of the piece of furniture were various pieces of jewelry that once belonged to the Indian tribe. Gold, silver, and even some precious stones were formed into lovely trinkets that Hook just found irresistible.   
  
In the days that Alex and the fairy had been gone, the Captain had run a muck on the island of Neverland. Finally free to do whatever he pleased, Hook took no prisoners. His first hit was the Natives. Burning their homes, destroying their weapons, and leaving them deserted was something the man wanted to do for quite some time. The next target was the Mermaid Lagoon. After crumbling those sea rocks in days past, he ordered the crew to turn that spot of water into a gravel pit. And so it was done. Trees were chopped for repairs for the Jolly Roger and trash was done away with in the sea.   
  
Oh, a life without Pan was working out splendidly for the Captain. Though he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he should have been more careful in hiding Peter. If Alex ever DID find him, there was always the possibility of…No, the Indians were always sure to make fault proof potions, so one girl couldn't possibly reverse the memory loss. Could she?   
  
However, Hook had no time to ponder this further. Out on the deck, he could hear the crew shouting and then someone pounding at his office door. Gesturing to Smee to open the door, the Captain stood with his hands on his desk and let out a sigh.  
  
"Cap'n! We got a problem!" the crew member announced as he raced through the now open door.  
  
"What is it, Mullins?" Hook droned.  
  
"Its Pan! Pan and tha' girl! We spotted 'em flyin'!"   
  
"What!" the man screamed and stepped back so quickly that his chair clattered to the floor. "That's impossible! Where were they?"  
  
"Over the savages ol' camp, sir, last we saw. Tha' pixie was with 'em too, and Pan looked mighty unsteady up there in the sky, sir."  
  
"Unsteady you say?" the Captain raised a hand to his chin in thought then grinned. "I do believe we have nothing to fear of Peters return. If he has troubles flying, then he will have troubles fighting as well." Hook said logically.  
  
"But, sir! With the girl back, won't the Lost Boys rise up against us?" the lesser pirate asked nervously. Opening his mouth to reply, Hook stopped and thought to himself. If Peter was so fond of the girl, then the boys might be as well. If Peter lost his memory, Alex would want revenge. If she wanted revenge, she would want to attack him. If she wanted to attack him, then the Lost Boys would follow right along side her. This could be a problem.

* * *

"Peter!" a loud cry rang out over the tree tops. Children rushed toward the newly landed Alex and Peter in a wave of hysterical happiness. Peter instantly took refuge behind the girl and clung to her shirt, looking over her with wide eyes. At this new development the kids froze and all stared up with the same wide eyes the confused one had. He should be happy to see them, not scared. This was Peter…wasn't it?  
  
"Um, everyone…" Alex started then pulled Peter from behind her. "You remember Peter. Peter, this is Claire, Jenni, Sara, Honey, Nibs, Toodles, the Twins, and Cubby." she introduced while pointing out each one. They all just stared at one another for a few moments. The children with confused looks, and Peter with a look that was a mix of confusion and frightened. Alex swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. She had been dreading the moment they would all meet again, but she figured that Karry would break the ice. Wait…Karry, Slightly?  
  
"Where's Karry and Slighty?" this question only earned her a shrug and no change of expression from the younger kids. Rolling her eyes, Alex pushed her way through the still staring group and over towards the still standing hideout. Of all things on the island, she thought Hook would burn it to the ground first. Shrugging it off, she slid down the entrance and into the main room of the tree.   
  
"Ya think Alex and Tink will find Peter?" a voice echoed through the chamber. Stopping mid step, the girl crept around the corner to the bear skin door of Peters old room.  
  
"Yeah. I know she will." replied a female voice that Alex instantly recognized as Karry. With a smirk slowly growing on her tired face, she peered in through the small space between the wall and the animal pelt.   
  
The two were sitting side by side on the old hammock that was swinging back and forth. She could barely make it out, but between them their hands were firmly clasped together. Karry's head was hung a bit and her long hair covered her face from the older girl, but seeing the look on Slightly, he could clearly see her face. A goofy smile filled his face when Karry rested up against his shoulder with a exasperated sigh. The image of the two made Alex's smirk grow wider.  
  
"I can't believe you left me with them!" Peters voice suddenly broke the peaceful silence as he stumbled down the entrance and over to the crouching girl. Alex grumbled and stood, her cover now blown. Inside the room, she could hear the children rustling about, separating from each other. Leaning against the wall, Alex gave Peter an annoyed look.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" he asked obliviously. As Karry and Slightly ran out of the room with beet red faces, they looked from the boy to the girl and back again.  
  
"Peter, your back!" Slightly yelled and lunged. If it weren't for Alex standing it the way, the excited boy would have tackled his leader to the ground. Fortunately, he paused just in time to avoid Alex.   
  
"What's wrong?" the Lost Boy asked backing away toward Karry, who had a look of understanding on her face. With a nod of Alex's head upward where the rest of the boys and girls were waiting, Karry nodded back and grabbed onto Slightlys arm pulling him toward the exit.   
  
"Come on, I'll explain everything up there." with that, the girl dragged the still confused Slightly away leaving Alex and Peter alone. Plopping down on the unmade bed, the girl looked down at the book in her hands.  
  
"You have any questions Peter?" she asked looking back up at him. Standing there with wide brown eyes, he looked more innocent then the Lost Boys. He shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her with a sigh. With his eyes averted away from her the Pan hand a hand over his arm.  
  
"How did I get these scars?"  
  
"Well…" Alex started and looked down at her scar infested legs. Taking in a deep breath, she told the tale from beginning to end. From when they met at the Mermaid Lagoon all the way up to the night on the rock. However, she was careful to leave out parts that would bring up questions about how she became a pirate or how she came to Neverland. Peter was confused already, he didn't need to feel guilty too. Between the story telling, Pan had stopped her a few times with questions about the Indians and Tiger Lily. He also had questions about the mermaids when Alex mentioned them. He just couldn't see why they acted that way around him. The girl had to laugh at that. Some things never changed.   
  
"So…why were we on the rock?" Peter asked when the story ended.   
  
"Uh, well…um…" she stuttered and bit her lower lip. "You took me flying that day. And we got tired so we stopped and sat on the rock for a while."  
  
"We just sat on a rock? That's it? No talking?"   
  
"No, no, we talked…" Alex wasn't sure what to do in this situation. It seemed kind of embarrassing to tell him about what he said to her that evening. But if it would help him remember then… "You asked me if I was gonna go back to Hook, and told me that if I wasn't I could stay, I mean we, could stay with you boys."  
  
"And?" he urged on.  
  
"And, I asked you if you wanted me to stay…and you said you did. You really did." she added looking straight ahead.  
  
"I did?" Peter asked quietly, if not embarrassedly.  
  
"Mm hmm." she nodded and tapped her fingers on the cover of the book that was still in her lap. Looking over at him from the corner of her eye, Alex nearly jumped a foot in the air when she found him in total violation of her personal space.   
  
"Um, Peter…?" she mumbled toward his still too close face. Facing the other directing she gulped and closed her eyes trying to gather herself. Where was the shy little boy she brought back? Shaking her head a few times, Alex turned back around only to find him even closer then before.  
  
"Peter?" she said again, this time a bit louder. She felt a blush rise up her neck, and spread over her cheeks. Blushing? She was blushing because of this 'Vincent' Peter Pan? If this was the REAL Peter, things might be different, but this was 'Vincent' Peter. Not Peter Peter. However, he seemed to think nothing about that as he grew closer and closer until Alex could feel his breath on her lips. Her gray eyes concentrated on his own lips which were dangerously close, and in that moment she saw the real Peter. Hoped it was the real Peter, and thought it was the real Peter. That is, until her gaze traveled up and locked on his plain brown eyes.   
  
Plain brown. Not the sparkling honey gold that she had stared in so many times. This wasn't Peter. He may look like him, he may sound like him, but this wasn't Peter…not her Peter. As she watched his eyes slowly shut and his lips close in, she pushed him back and stood from the bed. With her back turned to him, she shut her eyes tight.   
  
Coming back to Neverland, she had expected to face Hook, the pirates, and other potential dangers they may come across. But not this guilt soiled romance. If it was the real Peter, she would have let his lips meet hers. Her and Pan weren't really…you know, but getting comfy with this new Peter would be far to close to cheating for her taste. Between the old Peter and this new, less improved Peter, she would pick the arrogant over the dull every time.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I knew you wouldn't…" the boy rambled behind her, tripping to his feet.   
  
"No, no, its okay. Its not your fault." Alex half turned and shook her head. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and get to know the Lost Boys again. You're their leader. They need you." she gestured toward the door with a smile. Nodding his head quickly, Peter took off through the door like he was told.   
  
Sighing heavily, Alex rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Between getting Peters memory back, getting Hook and the rest of Neverland in line, figuring out her love life was not something she needed.  
  
::::::::And there we have the 22nd chapter of the story. Come on, you all saw it coming. You knew 'Vincent' Peter wasn't the good little boy you thought. Hehe, well, I gotta get outta here and go watch Peter Pan again. So, whilst I do that, raise my spirits and…REVIEW!!!!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

** Ah, the lovely, lovely reviews! My beautiful public! Beg pardon while I wallow in the ego trip you put me on. I hope you all know just how much those reviews you send me mean. I've said it before and I'll say it again, if it wasn't for you people out there that review this story would have stopped a long time ago. And that would have been a disappointment for me. If you haven't caught on yet, this story is getting dangerously close to being completed, and I think I'm gonna cry when its done. But when this is done and over with, I'm gonna start up my Van Helsing fan fiction that I've been plotting, so if you like Van Helsing that will be a treat. If you don't, there's always my other Peter Pan stories that I've kinda be neglecting as of late. Well, here's one of the last few chapters in the story. Try to contain your grief!**

Chapter Twenty Three

All in all, it didn't look to promising. Three days had passed since Alex and Tink had brought Peter back from the other world, and so far he had not pulled anything up memory wise. They had long since finished the book and had actually started reading it again in an effort to light a bulb in his mind. The Lost Boys had taken him to different parts of the island that they used to spend countless hours at. The coast had only proved to bring up the fact that this new Peter was afraid of swimming, let alone letting four or five giggling girls pull him into the water. Skull Rock had bored him to no extent and within five minutes of being there he was begging to leave. The ruins of the Indian camp only got in the way of his feet causing him to trip a few odd times.   
  
Alex hated to just think it straight out without backing it up or anything, but this new Peter was a loser. Her was dull, he was uninteresting, he was a whimp, and ever since the incident in the hideout he blushed every time he laid eyes on her. He wouldn't touch her when she was trying to improve his flying methods, showing him how to sword fight, or even when she was trying to pull him out of the sea.   
  
"He's a hopeless case, Alex." Karry started up, joining her friend on the edge of the bed in the den of the hideout. "We're never gonna get the real Peter Pan back. We're always gonna be stuck with…that." she finished just as said boy slipped down the entrance and onto his face.  
  
"A hopeless case he may be, Karry. But he's our hopeless case." the taller girl sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Don't you mean _your_ hopeless case?"  
  
"How's Slightly?"  
  
"Point taken." Karry laughed softly and let herself fall back on the bed. Meanwhile, Peter was pulling himself up from his awkward position and dusted himself off, all the while avoiding Alex's eyes.  
  
"I don't suppose that knock on the head jarred something in your mind did it?" the ex pirate droned out looking at him with tired eyes. He only shook his head fiercely before retreating into his room. If one thing had been accomplished, it was getting him to claim that one room as HIS room.  
  
"Seriously though, where's Slightly and the other boys?" Alex changed the subject and looked back to her right hand gal.  
  
"I think they went to see what Hook was up to."  
  
More things accomplished while they had been there. The kids had found the new resting place of the Jolly Roger over the mountains at the eastern part of Neverland. They probably wouldn't stay long, but at least Alex had an idea of where they were. Seeing it that she was serving as the 'leader' while Peter was in his less then Pan like state, she needed to know what was going on. Also, she had discovered where the natives had made camp. Wedged in between two hills near the tree line at the base of the mountains proved to be a good fortress for the still on guard Indians. Tiger Lily had found out about Peters…problem, and of course blamed Alex right away. Though the light skinned girl did see a glimmer of gilt passing through the Princess's dark eyes.  
  
"We're gonna have to fight Hook, aren't we?" Karry asked out of the blue. The hideout was quiet for a few moments before the questioned girl answered.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, we are."  
  
"And Peter…he's not gonna be ready in time, is he?" another pause.  
  
"No he's not." Alex answered again and bit on her bottom lip. She knew it may have been a bit wrong to talk about Peter when he was in hearing range, and was probably eavesdropping like he usually did, but Karry needed to know the truth. And Peter probably did too.  
  
"Then how do you expect us to win?" the younger girl asked and raised back up to look at the other girl in the eyes. "And please tell me that you expect us to win."  
  
"I expect us to win. We have youth and stamina on our side. And if all goes well, we might have the Indian tribe backing us up. Maybe…"  
  
"Maybe? What happened to that unbridled anger you and Tiger Lily have for on another?"  
  
"That's the only thing holding me back at the moment." she explained and stood up from the bed and began pacing the room. "I was actually gonna go and try to talk to them today…" she ended and glanced back over to Karry. The two stared at each other for some time before the youngest shook her head and mouthed 'no'. The other nodded her head with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"No…no, no, no! Do you even remember the last time we were at the Indian's camp? We watched you nearly get fried! If you wanna do that on you own, that's fine! But I'm not gonna watch this time!" she exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. Alex only stayed standing, looking down at her friend with a pitiful expression.  
  
"Come on, Karry, I need help." she clasped her hands together under her chin and gave the best angelic look she could muster. "You my bestest friend…"  
  
"Bestest? My, my, my, you certainly are desperate aren't you?" Karry went on and gave a thoughtful look. "But my answers still no."  
  
"Fine." Alex grumbled and began toward the door, "By the way, if I get sliced, diced, and cooked, I'll haunt you for the rest of your days." she added in a delightfully sweet tone. The still sitting girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!" the standing on exclaimed and tossed her hands in the air. At this bit of commotion, Peter lifted the bearskin flap to his room and peeked out.  
  
"I'll go with you." he said in a timid voice.  
  
"No, not you Peter." Alex interjected, "It'd be my luck that Tiger Lily would brainwash you into thinking I'm wrong and she's right."  
  
"What would you be wrong about?" he asked stepping fully out of the other room.  
  
"I don't know, but she'd find something. Just stay here."  
  
"I'm not a complete moron, Alex. You don't have to protect me like a child. I wouldn't let anyone brainwash me against you." Peter stated in a strong voice. "You shouldn't go alone. I'm going with you."  
  
Alex stood there staring at him for some time. Between his words, she could she the outline of his former self trying to break through. He was still in there…somewhere. Every time he said something with determination she would always see the little bit of Peter Pan behind his eyes. He was there trying to get out, but something was holding him back. If only she could find out what…  
  
"No, Peter." she replied back just as sternly. "Your staying right here with Karry until the boys get back, then you can go and do something with them."  
  
"I don't wanna do something, I'm not bored. I just don't think you should go alone, you could get hurt."  
  
"Like you would be of any great help if it came down to fighting, Peter. All you would do by being there would be making me worry about you." she snapped back. Instantly she regretted it. She knew very well how vulnerable Peter was about his…vulnerability. And she just hit a bad note with a sharp knife.  
  
"Fine." Peter grumbled and went back into his room with a fierce gate. As the two girls watched him, Karry stood from the bed and went over to her friend where she slapped her a few times on the top of the head.  
  
"No. No. Bad." the short girl scolded before Alex shook her head and exited the hideout, leaving Karry alone with an angry Peter Pan. 

* * *

"Squaw pirate not welcome." the booming voice of the Indian Chief announced as Alex was brought forward and he turned swiftly and began to retreat into his teepee. The new camp was not as well put together as the old one, but it made do. At least until Hook was out of the way.  
  
"Believe me, Chief, I'm very much aware of that, but I need to talk to you about Hook." she quickly spoke, stopping the large Indian in his tracks. Turning back to the ex pirate, the Chief stared down at her. His black eyes were narrowed in part agitation and part interest.  
  
"What you say about your Captain?"  
  
"He's not my Captain. I'm not a pirate anymore." this said, a chuckle came from the braves surrounded her. The Chief 'humph'ed and shook his head once.  
  
"Once pirate, always pirate."  
  
"Believe what you want, Chief, but I came to ask for your help for the fight against Hook." Alex continued, "We can't do it alone, and Peter is still out of action."  
  
"You reason Little Flying Eagle no remember anything. Why help you?" he shot back in a bitter tone that matched the look on the Princess's face behind him.  
  
"Because…Well, just look at the island." rolled her head around, "It's a wreck without Peter to protect it, so someone else has to." she argued and looked back and forth from Princess to Chief. When they made no effort to agree, she gave a small growl. "At least to it for Peter!"  
  
On that note, a crash came from the trees that spotted the side of the camp. Braves grabbed their weapons and slowly crept toward the brush where the breaking of twigs and the grumbling of an angry voice was still sounding. As the sounds got closer, the braves let out a war cry and jumped through the trees. Suddenly, the cries stopped and another more frail voice was asking desperately for them to spare him. Him? Oh no.  
  
"Peter?" Alex asked aloud with a raised eyebrow. At that, the boy causing all the ruckus stumbled through the trees followed by the braves. As soon as he laid his brown eyes on the girl, he straightened himself up and jogged over to her. When he was panting beside her, she punched him squarely on the arm. Hard. "You idiot! I told you to stay in the hideout."  
  
"Don't hit me! I wanted to make sure you were safe!" Peter yelled back after steadying himself. Everyone in the camp could tell a fight was about to ensue, but so far the two showed no signs of caring anyone was watching.  
  
"That's real touching Peter, but you can't just go roaming the island like this! How did you get here anyway?!"  
  
"I flew." he stated plainly.  
  
"You flew. Peter, you can't even fly two feet off the ground at a steady pace, let alone fly on your own!"  
  
"Well I did! I thought you'd be happy, after all, isn't this one step closer to getting your OTHER Peter back?!"  
  
"Ah!" Alex yelled a frustrated sigh, "There is no other Peter! Cause right now I can see that the same stubbornness, bullheadedness, and all around being a jackass attitude is still thriving live and well inside that little head of yours!"  
  
"Jackass? Is that what you think I am!?" he retorted and took a step toward her. At this moment they were nearly touching staring each other down, Peter with his smoking over chestnut eyes, and Alex with her ever growing silver orbs.  
  
"I said it, so I guess that's what I think then isn't it?"  
  
"Well then you're a…a…a pirate whore!" Pan screamed that was followed by Alex's own scream of rage. At the same instant, both teens started tearing at each other, Alex not caring that Peter was vulnerable, and Peter not caring that Alex was a girl.   
  
Hair was being pulled, clothes torn, slaps and punches thrown, kicks landed, and words shot back and forth. A cloud of dust rose up over the two quarreling ones, leaving the Indian tribe to stare at nothing besides the occasional flailing limb. Every now and then they could catch the sound of a punch being landed and at the sidelines the braves were making their own little bets about who would win. The ex pirate vs. the whimpy Peter Pan. The match of the century.  
  
Then, as suddenly as the fight began all stopped. The dust slowly began to settle, and the only sound being made was the heavy breaths of the fighters. Off to the side, about ten feet away, Peter had Alex pinned up against a tree with the tip of his dagger, that he still kept with him, pressed up against Alex's throat and his other hand holding the base of her neck securely against the trunk of the tree.  
  
Something flashed through Peters eyes at that moment. The tree, the dagger, the anger, the pirate. It was all ringing a very loud bell…and that's when he saw it. That's when he finally remembered something.   
  
_ "Who are you?"  
  
"Alex…my name is Alex."  
  
"Have I seen you somewhere __before? You look very familar."_ _"I should…"_  
  
Peter shook his head fiercely and backed away from the girl, dropping the dagger to the ground. Another scene flashed through his mind, causing him to grip his head.  
  
_"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"You had a big window with blue curtains..."_ _"Peter, you knew who I was and you didn't do anything!"  
  
"I can't remember…"_  
  
"Peter? Peter, open your eyes!" the voice from his memories echoed through. His hands where wrapped through his hair and his eyes shut tight, but he could see her face.  
  
_ "Alex…Alex, wake up. Please wake up."  
  
"Y-You saved me…"  
  
"I never make the same mistake twice."  
_  
"Somebody do something!" her voice called out again. People were rushing around, yelling to each other. Another females voice asked what was wrong but Alex, his Alex, couldn't answer…  
  
_ "Hey, ya wanna go for a ride?"  
  
"I take it you mean flying right?  
  
"Are you gonna go back to Hooks ship?"  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"I really want you to stay, Alex."_  
  
"Peter can you hear me?! Please, open your eyes, say something!" Alex yelled and shook his shoulders. "Peter!"   
  
_ "Vincent! Get in 'ere and take out the trash!"  
  
"I'm Alex."  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"I'll tell you everything…"_  
  
"Alex!" Peter finally yelled out, his eyes shooting open. The ex pirate moved back a little when he sat more upright and looked her in the eyes. It was like watching a strobe light go on and off. Vincent's brown eyes, to Peters honey eyes. It was like the two parts of him were fighting over control. He was so close…so close to remembering everything and putting the pieces together. Pictures and words, only pictures and words. All he gathered was that he had known Alex for a while now, and that she wasn't lying. If she wasn't lying about that then…  
  
"Peter, are you alright?" the girls voice asked in a concerned manner. The boys slack faced nodded before he threw his arms around her waist like a child would hug a mother after he had a nightmare. Looking up from her sitting place on the ground, Alex stared at Tiger Lily. At that brief moment, a bit of understanding passed between the two females and the Princess nodded. The war was about to begin.

****

** Duh, duh, duuuuh! Yes, Vincent Peter is another step closer to remembering exactly who he is. And if I figure right there is only…oh dear…two more chapters left. I'm not sure what to say about this development, so I'll leave you with this…REVIEW!!!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

** Well, I'm back with another chapter. The next to the last chapter…this is getting depressing. I just don't want it to end! Though if you people out there beg enough after this is all done and over with I could probably start plotting out a sequel if you feel the need for one. But it would have to come out only after I get close to finishing one of my other stories. I've found that I'm not to good at keeping up with my writing as some people are. Oh, well. On with the story!  
**  
Chapter Twenty Four  


Sitting on one of the upper branches of the Lost Boys hideout, Alex was unusually content. Knowing that most were sleeping soundly down in the safety of the tree and the Indians were preparing for the coming battle the next day brought on a moment of calmness to the girl. The last few weeks her life had been chaos. Find Peter, try to get his memory back, deal with the new and less improved Peter, take charge of the Lost Boys, and lead on an attack against Hook that would hopefully end all problems on the island.   
  
A small laugh escaped from deep the her throat as she looked up at the starry sky. If Peter had been here, _really_, been here, he would have had a fit at the thought of a girl taking the lead in his place, and raising a war on the Captain. Peter Pan was never one to just step aside when someone tried to take his place. Then again, nothing this new Peter was doing was something the old Peter would do. Hugging a girl in public? Oh, heaven forbid the old Peter from doing that. Actually showing affection toward a girl that had nothing to do with playing the mother and father game at all? Certainly not.   
  
It was when she had these thoughts that Alex bit her lip in embarrassment at herself. Did she actually want Peter to do all those things as his normal self? Would she have let him if he was his real self? Back before this all happened, probably not. But this whole experience changed a lot. Grudges were swiped away from the past, and different…bonds were made. Bonds that she hoped would stay put once the Pan regained the rest of his memories; if ever that is. Then again, did she want the old Peter to remember all that she had said and done during the past weeks? She could just picture the look on his face…   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ahh!" the startled ex-pirate screamed when a voice suddenly sounded behind her. Gripping the branch in a death hold, she turned her head sharply around to find the disturber that nearly cost her a big fall. Once again, that boy had found his way into her presence and was teetering on the balls of his feet on the branch behind her.   
  
"Peter, how the hell long have you been there?" she demanded and instantly regretted the hash tone of her voice.  
  
"While." he muttered and tilted his head down to look at the ground below. Getting her heartbeat back to its original speed, Alex ran a hand down her face and continued speaking in a softer tone.  
  
"And you're just sitting back there looking at me, waiting for me to notice you?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Peter sighed out and kept his gaze off her and his head down, spilling his hair over his face.   
  
"Well don't just stay back there." the girl sighed as well and scooted carefully over on her branch and grabbed his arm as he fumbled his way across the open space. "You've gotta learn to be more assertive, Peter. You can't be shy around me…us." she quickly caught her mistake and sharply corrected it, but the brown eyes of the boy rolled up to her.  
  
"I don't wanna be." he whispered.  
  
"You don't wanna be shy, or assertive?" Peter only shrugged and Alex clenched her jaw. He was not making anything easy for her. "You were pretty damn assertive today." she finished and gave a small laugh, rubbing her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, you're not mad are you?" the male quickly asked in a higher voice. The female looked over and shook her head with a grin.  
  
"No, I'm not mad."  
  
Peter noticeably relaxed and swung his legs back and forth from their dangling position on the branch. With his face looking straight out in front of him, the young man looked through the corner of his eye at the girl who was for the most part doing the same.  
  
"You're not gonna let me go tomorrow, are you?" he asked finally and kept avoiding her eyes directly while he waited for a response. Alex opened her mouth to give an answer, but froze. Was she going to let him go to what would hopefully be the finally battle with the pirates? He wasn't quite skilled at the sword yet, but he knew the basics. He was still wobbly when it came to flying, and that had always been one of the major advantages he had on Hook. All in all, he wasn't ready and he would only end up to be something else she had to worry about. However, looking over at the once proud warrior, Alex winced at the thought of him not being there.   
  
"I…don't really know yet."  
  
"Why not? I thought you said I was _weak_." he bitterly shot over in a still whispering tone of voice.   
  
"I didn't say you were weak, Peter." Alex groaned out.  
  
"Well you think it. I know you do. Everyone does around here."  
  
"Don't drag me into another fight. We're to high off the ground to be throwing punches at each other." she argued back.  
  
"I dragged you into a fight?_ I_ dragged _you_?"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine! We dragged each other, but that's all your getting!"  
  
After that was said, all was silent. Neither one would look at each other and the stubborn looks on their faces were still highly defined. It was times like these when Alex wondered why in the world this new Peter and her fought more then she did with the old one. This 'Vincent' Peter was suppose to be shy and quiet, not the kind of person to pick fights with anyone. Especially her.  
  
"You can go."  
  
"What?" Peters voice questioned and he looked back over at her with the anger gone and surprise taking over.  
  
"Tomorrow, you can come with us. It wouldn't be fair to leave you alone…I guess." Alex explained, her eyes still not turning to meet his.  
  
"You don't think I'll get myself hurt?" he asked with that ting of bitterness back.  
  
"Just drop that, Peter. I'm telling you that I trust you enough not to get yourself killed without me having to watch you every second. What more do you want?"  
  
"For this to be done and over with. For me to be back to the way I supposedly used to be. For you to stop being so…like this." he mumbled and gestured toward her with his hand.  
  
"What do you mean, _like this_?" Alex asked with slightly narrowed eyes. "How should I be?"  
  
"Like the way you were back then. Before I messed it up." The girl tried hard not to let out a sigh. Here was the sensitive Peter again.  
  
"You didn't mess it up. I messed it up."  
  
"How could you have messed it up?"  
  
"It wouldn't be fair to tell you now when you couldn't be really mad at me." she chuckled lightly and looked over at him with a smile. "But I did mess it up. Not you." Peter stared at her for a moment before pulling his gaze away and looking down with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what?" the girl quirked an interested brow.  
  
"The smiling. That's what I mean when I say you're being like this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked generally confused.  
  
"You're smiling at me, but not AT ME." Peter tried to explain and tapped his chest. "You're smiling, looking, everything, at the other person. At him."  
  
"Him." Alex more stated then questioned. She knew who _him_ was. The real Peter. The Peter that this one knew was inside him somewhere just begging to get out. The Peter that Alex really wanted and who was really smiling at. This, 'Vincent' Peter wasn't as dim as she thought he was. "Do you want me to say, I'm sorry?"  
  
"No." Peter whispered and shook his head. "I just want to come back."  
  
For that instant, Alex would have swore it was the real Peter talking just then. _I just want to come back_. Like he finally found a small hole he could talk through to her. It was an almost creepy thought to think that the real Peter was in there seeing and hearing everything they said but couldn't respond because he was trapped in this 'Vincent'.  
  
"I know you do, Peter. I want you to come back too."

* * *

"You're sure we're ready for this, Alex?" Claire asked from her squatting position behind the older girl. Along with those two, the rest of the girls were scattered among the trees that lined the coast of the Jolly Rogers new resting place. The Lost Boys were hidden on the other side of the waters, while the Indians had yet to arrive.   
  
"I'm sure we're ready for this, Claire." the questioned girl answered with a nod. Beside her, Peter was gripping the hilt of his sword in a nervous white knuckle hold and staring out at the ship. "We're ready for this, aren't we Peter?"  
  
"We're ready." he squeaked out in a less then confident voice. Tinkerbell nodded also from her spot on the boys shoulder. At least something familiar for everyone to recognize the young man by. The early morning light did nothing to hide the uneasiness of everyone about to fly over the waters and into the surprise fight. They would probably be a lot more together if the Indians had shown up on time, but they would just have to deal with it.   
  
"Ready over there, Karry?"  
  
"Yep. Ready as ever." the girl answered back in a hushed voice from her spot behind a tree. She had tried to get Alex to allow her to go and be with Slightly, but in the end they both figured the last thing the boy needed was someone else he felt like he needed to protect on his side of the battle. It was then that movement on the deck of the pirate vessel caught Alex's attention. One of the scum's had woken up, and if one of them was up, that one was sure to start waking everyone. And that had to be stopped.  
  
Whistling the small bird call that the boys had taught her, the new leader signaled over to Nibs who whistled back in response. Before the chunky pirate knew what was happening, an arrow left Nibs' bow and made its new home in the mans chest before he fell to the deck. Everyone let out a small sigh from the disappearance of that threat, and then they all let a big smile spread across their faces when a more complicated bird sound echoed from the trees in the middle of the other two party's. The Indians had arrived. Tiger Lily whistled another tune, followed by the boys, and then Alex once more. Three whistles. They were moving in.   
  
Signaling back to the others behind her, Alex let them take the lead and held Peter back for a moment. Looking him hard in the eyes she gripped his arm.  
  
"Alright. Remember, if you get into a situation that you don't think you can handle, fly as high as your comfortable with. If you wanna get out at anytime, that's fine, go back to the hideout. I'm not always gonna be around to pro-"  
  
"I know. Alex, seriously, your more worried then I am." Peter said with a small smile on his face. Slowly and timidly, the young man rose his hand and placed it over hers that was still holding onto his arm. "I'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you'll be alright." she nodded and whispered. Though she couldn't figure out if she was trying to convince him or herself. She was betting for the latter. Looking down at his larger, still tanner, hand on hers, she took in a deep breath and let it out before letting go and crawling toward the water where the others had already started to glide and swim their way over.   
  
The Pan followed without another word, partly because he didn't know what else to say, and also because he was scared to death that these dreaded pirates he'd been told about would hear him. The girls and the Lost Boys floated down as close as they could get to the water without actually having to swim with their bows and arrows, and swords in hand. On the other hand, the Indians swam like experts through the fairly choppy waters with daggers in their mouths and other various weapons strapped onto their bodies.   
  
Pausing at the side of the ship, the flying party waited as the Indians crawled their way up the sides and up the anchor chain. Some of them peeked into windows to make sure the pirates were still sleeping soundly in their cots and hammocks, while others readied their weapons. Giving a quick nod to each other, Alex and Tiger Lily signaled to their groups to board the ship.  
  
The only sounds that were made as the small army found their way onto the deck were the slight whistle of a breeze the flying children made and the small whispers of the natives. Doors were opened carefully and the intruders entered the pirates sleeping quarters ready for anything. Floating over the deck, Alex made her way up the steps until she came to the door of the sleeping Captain. Placing her hand on the knob, she slowly turned it.  
  
Suddenly, a yell rang out over the Jolly Roger. Everyone's head jerked back to the presumably dead pirate that was still laying on the side of the deck. The arrow was stuck firmly in his chest, and yet he was still able to call out at the top of his lungs. The army looked at each other stupefied, but Alex raced down to him and quickly covered his screaming mouth.  
  
"How the hell is he still alive?" the girl asked and pulled away some of his shirts to look at the spot the arrow penetrated.   
  
"Arrow miss heart. Only hit rib." one of Tiger Lily's braves spoke up and bent down beside the man and pulled the arrow up a bit before tilting it and slamming it back in. "Now dead."  
  
Alex was about to say something in remark, but she was interrupted by the sound of pirates storming out of their bunks and taking wild looks around the deck. One by one they set their eyes on the little group huddled around one of their crew members, and also one by one they brought their swords, pistols, and daggers out of their resting places and pointed them toward the group of children and Indians before screaming out a battle cry. In return, Alex and Tiger Lily let out their own cries followed by their companions   
  
It was then that the two party's clashed with an echo of screams and metal on metal. Men and children were thrown off board, daggers thrown, pistols fired, threats called out, and wounds made. Peter did his best to keep up with everyone else, though at times he did have to seek refuge in the skies above the fighting. However, when he did get the best of one of the pirates, the boy had a strange feeling he was holding something back. Like something was building up inside him, just begging to be screamed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was stabbing her way through the crowd in an attempt to reach Hooks quarters. The cowardly man hadn't made his entrance yet, and the girl thought it was about time for his number. Throwing open the door, she flew into the room in search of the dark haired man. Oddly enough, the room was empty. No one was behind the desk, no one at the piano playing a tune, and no one standing with a weapon in hand. No one in front of her that is.  
  
"Blasted girl!" a voice rang out and before she knew it, a blade slashed across her back. Staggering in the air, Alex watched as a large portion of her blood soaked hair dropped to the floor in a crooked cut. Falling on the carpeted ground next to the locks, the ex-pirate took in a hissing breath at the sharp pain spreading over her shoulders. Doing her best to ignore it, she turned to her side just in time to block Hooks downward swing. Holding her blade against hook with two hands brought her on her back on the carpet, and a small cry escaped her throat at the feel of the rough floor on her wound.   
  
"This is the end of your little game, my dear." the Captain growled and brought out a pistol from his crimson coat. Pointing the barrel down at her face and cocking it slowly, Hook tilted his head with a grin. "My only regret is that your poor Peter isn't here to enjoy this marvelous occasion."  
  
Sending a death glare up at him, Alex clenched her teeth as she watched the man reach his finger for the trigger. The darkness inside the barrel of the pistol stared down at her as Hook squeezed the trigger. Closing her eyes, she waited for the end.  
  
The shot rang out over the Jolly Roger and nearly everyone froze in their fighting. Eyes moved up to the open door of the captains quarters, and glanced around the deck to see who was subject to Hooks wrath. The Lost Boys immediately searched for Peter Pan while the small group of girls searched for their oldest member.   
  
"Where's Alex?" Peter asked suddenly, proving the boys suspicions wrong. But those two words brought their worries back up. "Where is she!?" the boy asked again. Staring up at the doorway, all of the fighters listened for any kind of sound to give away the victor of the gunshot. Peter Pan wasn't patient enough to wait for a sound though. Up the stairs he darted with Tink close behind, paying no attention to the still armed pirates behind him.  
  
The room was silent as the grave. In the middle of the room, Alex lay limp on the blood soaked floor with her sword flung over her as if it had been dropped. To the right, Hook was up against some bookshelves with a dangerous look on his face and hands up at his sides. Opposite of him an odd and very, very nervous looking man stood pointing his own pistol at the Captain. Behind Peter, the girls rushed up and pushed their way into the room, taking in the scene.   
  
"Smee." Karry whispered in a hushed voice as she stared over at the shaking little man. The other girls also looked on with amazement, while Peter stumbled forward and collapsed down by the fallen girl.  
  
"Alex?" he asked in a shaky voice and lightly shook her shoulder. "Alex, open your eyes."  
  
No movement came from the girl as he pleaded. Shaking her again with both hands, the boy bent over her with a blank expression. He could see it. Another flash of memory, teasing him. He saw her lying down on the dirty ground again, he saw her dead face, he felt her shallow breath against his face…wait. Breathing? Putting his hands on the floor on either sides of her head, Peter bent down to her mouth and listened. She was breathing.   
  
Pushing himself up again, Pan shook his head in confusion and began to move his right hand away from the floor, when he felt something under his fingers. Parting them, the boy narrowed his eyes at the spot in the carpet. A hole. There was a small, bullet sized hole in the floor right next to the Alex's head. Smiling an unbelievable smile, Peter slowly and carefully lifted the girl up into a sitting position. The blood that covered the floor hadn't from a head wound. It came from a cut on her back. Just a big cut on her back!  
  
"Ugh…" a moan was breathed out from the hunched over girl. Opening her eyes, she blinked heavily and slowly regained her consciousness. Fainting over looking down a pistol…what sort of wimp had she become? Tilting her head down, Alex quirked a brow at the sight of an arm slung around her chest and the feel of someone behind her. "The hell…"  
  
"Your alright!" a high pitched voice squealed out and four girls skipped forward with spent tears glistening their now cheerful faces. Karry was the first one to reach her, and fell to her knees in front of her proclaimed leader and wrapped her arms around Alex, being careful of the cut. Soon the other girls followed suit, and the eldest was stuck in the middle of hugs and sobbing.   
  
Pulling herself out of the mess, she grabbed her sword and unsteadily stood to her feet. Waving back and forth for a few seconds, Alex once more felt someone holding her steady. Shaking her ungraceful state off, she turned her head to the side and caught site of Peter standing behind her with a grim look on his face. Brown eyes caught gray and he stared at her for a few moments before the fisted hands at his side relaxed and the first glimmers of a tear showed in his right eye. Alex simply smirked and lightly slapped him wiping the line of salt water away before anyone could see.  
  
"Not time to cry yet, Pan." she whispered softly just before Tinkerbell appeared before her. The little pixie let out loud bells of crying and threw herself on the girls shoulder, gripping at her freshly cut hair. Alex only rolled her eyes at the little woman before turning back to the stand off between Hook and Smee. Funny, she didn't even notice the first mate in the room before. To bad for said mate that his attention was turned to the girl instead of the Captain.  
  
"Traitor!" Hook bellowed and thrust his sword at the little man. The blade connected with the mans arm and sent him to the floor with a yelp and the dropping of his gun. Outside, the sound of the Captains voice signaled to the men that the fight was still on and he had not fallen just yet. Cries went out as the battle once more raged on the deck.  
  
"Get out there!" Alex yelled to the girls and sent them scurrying out the door before Hook could slash at them with his attached weapon. Turning on the remaining two children, the blue eyed man glared and yanked his sword from Smee, emitting a moan from the pudgy man.  
  
"Pan, Pan. Peter Pan. You don't remember me do you, boy?" the grown up asked in a hissing tone. Peter only stared with a readied sword. "That's right, you don't remember anything. And you trust this…traitorous girl to give you all the answers?" he went on and jabbed his hook toward Alex from across the room.  
  
"Ignore him, Peter. He's trying to distract us." the girl said and stepped toward the boy who nodded in response.  
  
"Yes, ignore me, Peter. Do everything that she tells you. You really would do anything she told you, wouldn't you? Why do you do that, boy? Because you trust her?" the man sneered and took a step forward. "She hasn't told you has she?"  
  
"Told me what?" Peter asked against his better judgment.  
  
"Why, how you came to be this way, of course. Let me enlighten you…"  
  
"Shut up." Alex shot at the Captain, bringing a smirk to his face.  
  
"She sold you out, Peter, she told me where you were. She brought this upon you because of her selfishness. And to think you've been trusting her all this time." Hook gave a sorrowful expression and shrugged. "It really is quite a shame."  
  
"Alex?" the boy asked and looked over at her with a confused face. "Is that true?"  
  
"It…it's not how it sounds-"  
  
"Oh, isn't it? She gave you away, found you, and used you to fight against me. All of this happened because of her want for power, Peter. With you out of the way, and me dead, she could easily have the island as her own, and no one would know of her secret little scheme."  
  
"No, Peter, he's lying. I wouldn't do that, you know better then to believe him!" Alex argued and turned to Peter. He couldn't really believe Hook could he?  
  
"But everything he says makes sense, Alex." Peter said in a serious voice and stared over at her with accusing eyes. "You had me in the palm of your hand this whole time. You told me what to do all the time…" he continued and started backing away from both her and Hook toward the port window behind him. "All you talked about was getting rid of him."  
  
"No, Peter." Alex shook her head in a quick motion and Tinkerbell did the same while fluttering beside Peter. "Everyone told you how he is. You know. You know me. You remember things. I wouldn't do this."  
  
"But you already have, haven't you?" the Captain broke in again and took a step toward the girl. The boy and girl stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the one closest to the window dropped his weapon and leapt out the window before Alex could yell out anything to stop him.  
  
"What are you going to do now, girl? Your Peter Pan is no longer standing at your side. What's it worth anymore?" the menacing man snapped and ran at her with sword and hook raised. Meeting him halfway, Alex pushed him back with all her strength and out the door and onto the deck above the battle. She was angry. Very, very angry. Everything was going so fast to be going this down hill. It was all wrong, everything was wrong!  
  
Pushing the girl back, Hook swung his sword down while bringing his hook up. When Alex's blade met with his, the hook speared her shirt and the man flung her upwards and over the banister, down to the lower deck. The landing was rough and knocked all the air right out of the girl. Eyes stared up at the Captain as he descended the stairs with a smirk on his face. She couldn't beat him, and that was a fact of life. Captain Hook was a good swordsman, and she was just a cabin girl. She couldn't win…not without Peter to back her up.   
  
One shiny boot crunched down on her fighting hand painfully, and the sound of a sword being sheathed rang through her ears. Hooks hand came down and grasped the front of her shirt before pulling her up to her feet, her weapon clattering to the planks of the ship. When Alex's feet no longer touched the deck, she knew she was in trouble. The wound on her back throbbed, her hand was most likely broken, and she was going to have numerous bruises tomorrow from her fall. That is if she reached tomorrow.  
  
"Any last wor-AH!" Hook started and finished with a howl. Someone leapt limberly on his back and stabbed his holding arm. Dropping to the ground, Alex clutched her sword once more in her left hand this time, even though she would be extremely uncoordinated, and turned back to the still panicked pirate.   
  
A grin spread over the girls face when she spotted who had saved her from her impending doom. Tiger Lily. The Indian princess was latched onto the Captain, who was swinging his hook around aimlessly, and stabbing the man whenever she got the chance. Taking this as an advantage, Alex swung her sword with a purpose. Hook felt the sting as the girls blade cut down his chest and over his arm, leaving a trail of blood behind. He screamed at both that, and the new stab wound he acquired on his shoulder curtsey of Tiger Lily.   
  
As the two females went on with their attack on Hook, they failed to notice what was happening, or not happening, around them. Lost Boys were held with ropes here and there, Indians were flung overboard or were tied along with the children, and the pirates were smiling toothlessly at their upcoming victory. A few of them eventually ran over and started prying the princess from their Captains back, while some others struggled with the constant wiggling of Alex. However, Tiger Lily could stab forever, nor could Alex wiggle, and eventually the two were brought to a halt.  
  
"Damn you children! Damn you all!" Captain Hook raged on as he flung his arms out to the side. His face turned a cherry red at his anger, and his hook shook at his side. Stomping along the deck, he glared at each and every one of the captured invaders, then turned to look out over the sea toward Neverland. Something in the distance caught his blue eyes. A dot in the sky overhead was all Hook needed to bring that terrible grin to his face once more.   
  
"Boys!" he yelled out to his crew, who all stood at attention. Tilting his head to the side he ordered in a sickening tone of voice. "Bring out Long Tom."

* * *

The ship looked so calm in the distance. It gave away no sign of the fighting, except for the occasional scream now and then. Was he wrong to leave Alex behind? Was he wrong to have believed Hook? Did he really believe Alex was trying to take over the island?   
  
No, no he didn't.  
  
Then why did he leave? Peter wished he knew. Maybe he was scared, maybe he was confused, or maybe…  
  
"Peter!" a voice screamed out from below. Squinting his eyes, the floating boy looked down on the ship. He knew the voice from memory. Alex. He saw her down there, both arms being held by pirates, her face panicked. He saw the boys to, and the girls. They were all tied up, looking to him in the sky as if he were suppose to help them out of the situation. Shaking his head, Peter looked down at the water below. He couldn't save them, he was a coward who ran away just because he was confused. He wasn't the Peter Pan everyone loved and wanted. The one Alex loved and wanted.   
  
Tilting his head back up just enough so his gaze could rest on the ship, he stared down at Alex's face long and hard. Her hair was shorter from Hooks attack, and swung carelessly around her shoulders. Just like it used to be, all those years ago. Wait…how could he know…Her face was a bit rounder then, still chubby with youth. Her eyes weren't as pale as they were now, darker with a splash of blue in them. Her voice was softer, filled with innocence…  
  
Then in that moment in the Neverland sky, something clicked, fell into place like a puzzle piece. He remembered the day Alex was brought to the island, he remembered going to see her beforehand, he remembered why he left her there, he remembered finding her by the Mermaid Lagoon, he remembered slipping into her cabin on the Jolly Roger. A dream, he remembered having a dream, he remembered the flames of the fire he pulled her out of, he remembered the stubbornness she showed when she couldn't walk right. The night on the rock was the last night he talked to her before…  
  
The boy held his head in his hands. Things were being rearranged, shifted, and organized around. Memories being posted back up, peoples pictures put back in frames, and places placed back on the map. It felt like something went off in his mind. A bomb exploding, clearing out all the debris. The feeling was like having a smoke screen being pulled from in front of his eyes, and the world being shown to him all over again. And for a moment, that feeling staggered him and was confused about his current position in the sky, and why everyone was on the pirate ship.  
  
"Alex?" he whispered as he looked down on the Jolly Roger with honey eyes. That name was the last thing Peter Pan remembered saying before hearing the shaking bang of cannon fire.

**Ahhhhh, he's back! After…lets see, one…two…NINE chapters! Of course, you won't get to see the real Peter Pan back in action until the next chapter, which is the…sniff…LAST CHAPTER, WHAAA! Oh, what am I going to do with my life after this is over? Anyway, let me go compose myself, and while I do that…you know what I'm gonna say…REVIEW!!!! **


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

** The last chapter…can you believe it? The final chapter of 'A Pirate?', the first story I've ever finished. I'll save all the sentimental stuff for after the chapter and go ahead and let you read the last chapter of 'A Pirate?'. Enjoy.**  
  
Chapter Twenty Five

"Peter!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs as the cannon ball hurtled through the air and flicked the boy out of the sky like a mere fly. The sickening splash as he hit the water brought most of the Lost Boys to struggle desperately against the bonds that held them in place. They screamed and kicked with all their might in an attempt to free themselves to rescue their fallen leader, but to no avail. The laughter and chuckles of the pirates around them echoed over the ship and through the ears of the captured army. On shore, Neverland seemed to shutter as if it wasn't sure what to do. Was Peter Pan really dead?  
  
"And so doth perish, Peter Pan." the voice of Hook announced over the men which brought on a cheer from the crew. Gliding across the deck of the Jolly Roger, the Captain latched his hook onto the shirt of Alex and pulled her up so they were face to face. A serpent like grin curled its way over his features and his blue eyes shimmered with a deadly red tone.  
  
"Your army is defeated, your hope lost, and your love dead. So goes the life of a traitor." Hook sneered, "And now your life shall so end, my dear." While speaking Hook gestured with his good hand to some of the men who dragged over a ball and chain.  
  
"What are you doing?" the girl asked looking down at her feet as the contraption was clamped onto her ankle. More laughter came from the pirates and their Captain's grin widened when the other tied up girls turned their attention to Alex instead of the waters where Pan fell. Eyes went big and voices screamed as the dark and sinister man dragged Alex toward the side of the ship, the heavy iron ball rolling on the ground after them.  
  
"Go, join your Peter Pan in the depths below." Hook said in boredom and dropped her over the edge, leaving her to dangle upside down while the weight of the ball stayed on the deck. Two crew members picked up the sphere and tossed it overboard, bringing Alex down to the water along with it. The last thing she saw before her vision was taken over by blue was the men and Captain waving to her with sickening smirks on their faces. The muffled screams of her friends still flowed through the water as she struggled with everything she had left to surface. She knew it was useless.   
  
Down, down the iron ball pulled her until it smashed into the sandy bottom below and sent a cloud of the gritty substance up into her face. Alex's hands weren't tied, but the contraption was locked. Nails dug at the clasp and her foot maneuvered from side to side in hopes that it would somehow slip through the oval opening. Air, she needed air. Her slowly deflating lungs were starting to burn with a fierceness, and her energy store was running dry. She wouldn't be able to fight forever, and judging by the looks of things nothing was around to save her. The Lost Boys and the girls were tied up, Smee was injured in the Captains quarters, Tinkerbell was too small even if she was around, and Peter…Peter was…  
  
No. She couldn't think that. Peter Pan couldn't be dead, not yet anyway. The island would have reacted in some way or form right? Neverland would know if its leader was dead and it would be sure to tell everyone about it. But that didn't change the fact that she was drowning. Within seconds she would run out of air and her struggles would end, no matter how much she wanted to go on. Without her or Peter the island would be forever at the mercy of Hook. And Alex knew that he would never show any mercy. No more singing mermaids, no more hunting Indians, no more playing Lost Boys. All was lost…  
  
_"Alex…"_ a voice suddenly hummed through the waves and was left echoing with the current. Ah yes, the hallucinations and voices were starting to begin. Death was right around the corner now.  
  
_ "Alex…"_ again the voice called in an almost sing song like tone. She was getting cold and darkness was starting to line the edge of her vision. Alex was dieing. It wasn't like before, she couldn't simply be pulled from a fire on a pole. It was finally coming to an end. After all that she had done, after all that had happened, she was going to die. She would never see the real Peter again, she would never hear the delightful crow he let out whenever he was satisfied with himself. She would never get to tell him that…  
  
_ "Alex…"_ Again, again the voice rang through her ears. It was soft, like it was far away. It was then that a feeling of relief washed over Alex and her worries were gone. The bitter cold was replaced by warmth, and the lack of oxygen in her lungs was no more. Her darkened over eyes cleared and were filled with the soft blue light of the ocean around her. Newly chopped hair floated around her face and the clamp on the ball and chain rubbed over her ankle over and over again. This was it? This was being dead?  
  
_"Are you scared?"_ the mysterious voice asked.   
  
'No.' Alex thought and shook her head from side to side slowly.   
  
_"Are you giving up so easily, Alex?"_  
  
'I…' her mind began but faded off. She was giving up wasn't she? But how could she really give up when death was the one that took her away?  
  
_ "Are you?"_  
  
'I don't want to.'  
  
_ "Why not? What do you have left?"_  
  
'Peter…'  
  
_ "Is Peter dead?"  
_  
'No. No, he's not dead.'  
  
_"Then why are you still here?"_ the voices last words spoke as it drifted away and the soft clunk of the ankle clamp falling from her foot and onto the iron ball wound its way up to her ears. How did…? Who was…? Before she could answer these questions, Alex felt herself floating upwards. The water grew lighter and lighter until she could nearly make out the sun just above her. Was she really still alive? How was that possible though? Swishing her head back to look down at the dark oblivion where she was previously locked away, Alex slowly blinked her eyes in the salty water of the ocean as she tried to focus on the darkness. Shapes came together and sand swirled over until they all meshed together to form…a face.  
  
"Meloney…" Alex whispered to herself, still underwater. The face stayed unchanged as the girl reached her hand back toward the depths with widened eyes. Suddenly the image vanished and the same panic and burning of her lungs returned and she was once again forced to struggle for the air that was so near and yet so far away. Breaking the surface with a huge gasp of oxygen, she sputtered a few times before pulling herself together and swimming toward the shore which was closer then she expected. Dragging up onto the beach, Alex looked over her shoulder to the Jolly Roger as it drifted away. That damnable Hook was going to dump everyone off at different parts of the island.  
  
Coughing loudly, she sat on the ground ignoring the sand clinging uncomfortably to her wet flesh. Now what was she suppose to do? There was no way she would be able to get back on the ship without being noticed and shot down. How in the world did Peter manage to rescue everyone all the time. However he did it, it was beyond her. Mentioning the Pan…  
  
"Peter?" Alex yelled out in no particular direction while she stumbled to her feet. "Peter Pan, where are you?"  
  
No answer. Whimpering silently to herself, the girl shuffled her way through the sand, the silver eyes scanning every bit of land and sea. He could have made it to shore, couldn't he? After all, he was the Peter Pan, he wouldn't go down that easily. Would he?  
  
"Peter! Peter Pan you answer me right now!" she called out again in an angry tone. Pulling herself through some of the trees that grew along the shore line, Alex dropped her arms loosely to her sides in defeat and let out another, more pathetic yell.  
  
"Peeeeteeeerrrr! Peter, please don't be…dead. Everyone needs you, even if you're a little messed up in the head. I can't do this by myself!" she screamed and dropped to her knees with her head hung low. "I can't be like you. Even though I'm a control freak and I'm suppose to hate you…I need your help. I need you back Peter!" the ex pirate exclaimed and pounded a hand down on the hot sand. "I want you back…"  
  
"You do?" a voice questioned softly behind her. Jumping and twisting around in surprise, Alex's eyes grew wide once more when she spotted a very wet and very shocked looking Peter Pan. His hair was darkened by the water and hung over his eyes, sheltering them for the most part, but letting the bit of confusion that glazed in them show from her confession.  
  
"Peter." she mumbled and slowly stood to her full height. As they both stood there staring at one another, Alex was trying her best not to let her feminine instincts get the best of her. She didn't need to cry…she wouldn't cry…But she would run at him and lock him in a hug that a bear would be jealous of. The boy only held a puzzled look on his face for a few seconds before his expression melted and he returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. Though what happened next, he couldn't really prepare himself for. Before Peter knew what was happening, Alex had pulled his head back and planted a spur of the moment kiss on his mouth.   
  
"I never thought I'd see you again." she said in an uncharacteristic cheerful voice. So, this was the girlish side of Alex that few had seen. The Pan stood with his arms still around her from the hug, but his body was stiffened from the lip to lip contact. What had he missed? At the moment, he didn't care. Peter Pan let that cocky grin fill up his face and he looked down at Alex with satisfaction. However, that little grin didn't go unnoticed by the female.  
  
Her expression faded into something unreadable as she tilted her head to the side and looked at the young man through the corner of her eyes. That grin. That wasn't a 'Vincent' Peter grin. Letting go of the locks of wet hair in her grasp, Alex moved her hands up to his face. The grin slowly faded as the eyes behind the curtain of hair watched closely. Running her two index fingers over Peters forehead, the girl pulled away the hair and let them rest on the side of his face. The plain brown orbs of 'Vincent' were long gone, and the lively sun lit gold of Peter were back. At this new development, Alex had to go through all kinds of hell to keep herself from letting loose a few tears.  
  
"Your back." she said in a soft and cracked voice. An unstable smile spread over her features and her eyes narrowed with attempts of holding back the drops of saltwater. "You, I never thought I'd see _you_ again."  
  
"I know what you mean." Peter replied with a serious tone that he hardly ever used. He knew he was gone for those few days. But what he didn't know was what exactly happened. There were splotches of Alex's face here and there, so he knew she was around. During those times he remembered seeing her, but not being able to do anything about it. Like her, Peter never thought that he would really, actually see the girl for himself again.   
  
The two once more just stared at each other. Peter Pan was back. Alex was alive. Only one thing could have ruined the perfect moment. Hook.  
  
"Hook!" Alex suddenly broke the silence and tore out of the boys arms. "You've gotta save everyone from Hook!"  
  
"Right. Already back to normal, huh?" he said with a smile and floated into the air with his same old professionalism. "By the way…nice 'thimble'." Pan finished with a little quirk in his voice and took off into the blue skies.  
  
"Thimble?" Alex asked herself with raised eyebrows. Thimble…oh, right. A kiss. Wait, when did she give Peter a kiss? Was she really that hysterical? She did give him a kiss, didn't she? But she thought he was 'Vincent' Peter, not Peter Peter. She didn't want the real Peter to know about her little…feelings! Why did he have to come back at that time? Cursing to herself, Alex shook her head and concentrated. Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…happy…kiss…It was a pretty nice kiss now that she thought about it. Peters lips were surprisingly enjoyable, not that she would do it again, but…Oh, is she flying? Hmm, go figure.  
  
Shooting up over the tree tops, the girl looked down into the crystal waters of Neverland to see the pirate ship tugging along at an even pace. Little spots showed on the deck, representing the captive children and Indians. The plank was still hung out over the water and from what she could tell the men were organizing the prisoners for dumping. Oh, she could only imagine the look on that old Captains face when Peter…  
  
"When did you learn to fly?" said boys voice asked and he was suddenly hovering behind her, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Well," she started with a small shrug. "I had to during the Peter Pan-less circumstances."  
  
"Thought you didn't like flyin'." Peter commented and crossed his arms over his chest. The girl only let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"The time called for it Peter. Besides, now isn't the time to talk about it! Save everyone for crying out loud!" Alex exclaimed and threw her hand down toward the Jolly Roger.   
  
"If you insist." he droned nonchalantly and drew his dagger from its resting place on his belt. Rolling her eyes, she had to keep herself from smacking him upside the head. Yep, Peter Pan was definitely back. Watching as he dove down to the ship, Alex smiled as she heard the sound that Neverland had been waiting to hear for quite some time. The sound that made the island shake with relief, mermaids sigh with adoration, boys cheer with joy, and pirates scream in fear.   
  
The crow rang out loud and clear through the atmosphere. It was so loud and noticeable, Alex was sure that Wendy and Jane could hear it back in London. Everything would turn out okay now. Peter Pan was back, and Hook didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Then Peter cut Hook and kicked off the ship! Then…" the voice of a Lost Boy went on and on telling the tale about how Peter had once again defeated Captain James Hook. This time for good. "Last we saw, he was hightailin' it through the water with one less hand!"  
  
Yes, Hook was gone, and so was his one remaining hand. The fight went by in a blur. Peter swooped in, weapon ready. Hook roared in fury. The Lost Boys, girls, and Indians were cut free. Pirates were thrown overboard left and right, and the Captain and Peter took to their usual fighting of blades. It was no shock when the dark haired man dropped to his knees screaming bloody murder at the loss of his hand. The boy had offered the hand to Alex to chuck to the awaiting crocodile, but she politely declined. She didn't need to be handling cut off appendages before dinner. Blood stained the water that day when Hook was thrown over into the territory of the flesh loving beast. The Lost Boy was right, he was last seen swimming desperately for land, but according to the mermaids, he didn't make it. No one questioned the idea that they probably had something to do with it. After that, Alex persuaded Peter to take Smee back to the other world without harm. When hearing of the rescue the little man accomplished, he agreed without argument.  
  
The natives had their original camp back, and a feast was prepared in honor of the return of their hero. Stories were told, food eaten, pipes smoked, and dances danced. Yes, everyone was joyful and celebrating. Most everyone anyway.   
  
Alex couldn't help but be a little bitter. She knew she was being selfish, but damn it all, she did a lot of the work! Peter would have even been back if it wasn't for her. She did hate feeling this way, but it was the truth. And her bitterness only increased when she saw Pan doing a tribal dance with Tiger Lily. What did she expect, that he would be hers and hers alone? Actually, she was hoping that would be the case.   
  
The ex pirate and the Indian princess had come to an agreement. No longer would they go at each others throats, and either one would be happy for the other if Peter chose to spend most of his time with her. Though saying something was along different then actually doing it. Tinkerbell on the other hand, was content with the odd relationship the flying boy and Alex had achieved. Everyone supposed it was because the pixie spent so much time with the girl.  
  
The light of the fire in the dark night of the mystical island illuminated the now cut hair of the silver eyed girl as she sat on the edge of the land right outside the encampment, dangling her feet off the edge. Back inside the circle of teepees she could make out the gasps, ohhs, and ahhs, of the audience as someone told yet another story.   
  
Alex had told the other girls of the image she saw in the water that day. The face of Meloney that stared up at her as she was pulled to the surface, away from certain death. A ghost maybe? No one could quite figure it, but they were happy with the fact that the small girl was still with them in some way. She was taken away from them to early in life.  
  
The gleaming moons that hung in the sky overhead let out a soft glow that bounced of the water in a beautiful pattern. It was almost hard to believe only a few weeks ago she was looking down at this water from the deck of the Jolly Roger, back when she felt that angry toward Peter for not saving her and the girls. Mentioning that little problem, Alex had decided to let it slide unless Pan brought it up someday. He'd forgotten everything he ever knew, she didn't expect him to remember that one small detail.   
  
Resting back on the ground with a sigh, the girl stared up at the starry sky. She would have to get Peter to go back and see Wendy and Jane. They needed to have the reassurance that everyone was alright once again. Not that anything on Neverland had ever turned out bad. It was a relief to live somewhere that evil never triumphant and a cocky flying boy with a dagger would come to rescue you whenever you needed it. Well…almost anyway.  
  
"Hey." a male voice spoke up and a face popped up over her own.  
  
"Hello Peter." she replied with a small crooked smile.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Alex asked and pushed herself up on her elbows, her face dangerously close to the boys.  
  
"What you did."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" her voice broke out. She didn't know if he meant letting Hook know about the hideout or…  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you went through all that for me? Why didn't you tell me that's why you learned to fly?" he explained and floated in front of her, cross legged. Alex just opened and closed her mouth a few times.   
  
"Ah, well…I guess I didn't think it was that important." she answered and rose a brow. Peter only stared at her. "How _did_ you find out anyway?"  
  
"Karry. Told everyone the story. You're a regular heroine now, Alex." Peter said and shrugged with a sloppy grin. Alex knew she should have never have told Karry the little 'adventure'. Especially some of the more…touchy feely details.  
  
"Yeah, well…anyone else would've done it."  
  
"Wendy wouldn't have done it." This point brought Alex's eyes back up to Peter from their spot on the grass below her.   
  
"Yeah, she would've." the girl argued back.  
  
"No, she wouldn't."  
  
"Yeah, Peter, she would."  
  
"Wouldn't."  
  
"Would."  
  
"Wouldn't."  
  
"Would. Why are we even getting into this. Long story short, I did what I had to do, your welcome. So there." she finished off and laid back down with a grunt. Oh the beauties of having Peter back.   
  
"I remember." Peter spoke up again.  
  
"Remember what?" Alex asked as she looked up at the darkened skies once again.  
  
"Why I left you." Peter moved through the air and hovered over the girl. "Do ya wanna know?"  
  
"Why?" she questioned in almost a whisper, her voice thick with curiosity.  
  
"I thought you'd be like Wendy and Jane."  
  
"What do you mean? Girly? Sensitive?"  
  
"No." Peter scoffed. "They stayed for a while, but always left. I knew you'd probably wanna go back too, so I…just…left you." he faded off and shrunk back a little, timid of the females reaction. For a while, there was no reaction, only a blank stare. Then finally a long sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head with a small smile.  
  
"It doesn't really matter anymore, Peter. Somehow it really doesn't." Alex breathed out and lightly slapped the young man. "But don't do it again. Or loose your memory again, that was really a pain in the neck. I should be more mad at your for that then for leaving us. Do you have any idea of how-"  
  
Alex didn't have anytime to finish. Her words were cut short by the feel of Peters lips on the corner of her mouth before he quickly pulled back with a flushed face. A confused look came over the girls features, but it was quickly replaced by amusement. Once more leaning up on her arms, bringing herself closer to Pan, Alex smiled and leaned her head to one side.  
  
"Peter, did…did you just try to kiss me and, and…miss?" she asked while attempting to hold a chuckle back.  
  
"No! I…I just wanted to shut you up! You blabber on to much." Peter shot back and narrowed his eyes stubbornly. "Stupid girl."  
  
"Whatever Peter." Alex mumbled and pulled her legs off the ledge and got to her feet leaving the boy over a patch of empty ground. Brushing off the dirt from her legs, she made her way slowly up the path to the Indian camp where people were still laughing and partying without a care in the world.   
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Peter interrupted her walking by grabbing lightly onto her hair and caused her to turn back around with an irritated look.   
  
"Something I can help you with?"  
  
"Sorry." he finally spit out while rubbing the back of his neck. Alex put a hand to her chest in mock amazement.  
  
"Can it be? Peter Pan saying he's sorry for such a small little thing? What have I turned you into?"  
  
"That's what I wanna know." the boy smiled and dropped his hand. Picking his feet up off the ground, he crossed them at the ankles and swung them back and forth a few times, avoiding Alex's gaze. Sighing heavily, Peter wrapped his arms around the girl for an embrace.  
  
"Peter?" she cautiously asked, but let her arms slide around him as well.  
  
"Thank you." Peter mumbled sincerely into her hair. He wasn't sure if she really knew the importance of what she did for him, but Peter needed to let her know. Tightening his grip slightly on her, the young man couldn't help but stroke the back of her neck with his thumb.  
  
"You're welcome, Peter." she responded and took in a deep breath of the cool night air. They held each other like that for quite some time. Everything was finally over and done with. The pirates were gone and everything was right with the world. So what were they suppose to do now? Was she to forever stay with Peter and the Lost Boys? Find a place of her own with the girls? She remembered that night on the rock when Peter spoke the words that told her she was wanted back at the tree house, but did they still stand? In all actuality, the tree was to small for them all to stay in. However, she supposed there could always be renovations…  
  
"Alex?" Peter asked, his voice still muffled by his face in her taupe locks.  
  
"Yeah, Peter?"  
  
"Can I…uh, can I try again?" he went on, the nervousness clearly showing through in his tone. Alex pulled away from the hug so she could look at him with a half smile on her face.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Try…again." again, his voice light and hardly audible.  
  
"Try what again?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face. Peter shifted in the air and twitched his wrists and his sides.  
  
"Don't make me say it." the boy whined pathetically.  
  
"You are a sad, sad excuse for a male, Peter Pan." Alex laughed at the expression that formed on his face. She would say a mix between anger and embarrassment.  
  
"A sad excuse! Fine, then, then, watch this!" he yelled before grabbing for her again. Pulling her to him by the shoulders, Peter laid a hard kiss right on her lips. With wide eyes, Alex motioned around with her arms in surprise. Settling down some, the ex pirate rested her hands on Pans forearms and hummed contently against his lips. She could feel a smile working its way onto his mouth but never did they break the contact. The kiss lingered, and lingered, and lingered, and lingered, until eventually the two had to come back up for air. Oh the curses of having lungs.  
  
"Better?" Peter choked out, finally catching his breath.   
  
"Better." Alex nodded. Staying silent for a brief moment, they looked back at each other only to move their faces together again in a spit second. It was a good thing, this kissing. A happy thing…though the girl tended to forget that. Being happy while kissing and having the ability to fly was not a good mixture. When Alex felt herself drifting off the ground involuntarily, her eyes opened and she muffled against Peters lips, 'uh oh, uh oh, uh oh', as she kept getting further and further off the ground. Peter on the other hand paid no attention to this and just situated his mouth to a better spot when the girl was floating sideways in the air, and gaining altitude.  
  
"Ewwww!" a young male voice cried out, breaking the kiss as well as Alex's happy thought and she came crashing to the ground. Rolling her head to the side, she spotted all the Lost Boys and the girls standing not ten yards away. The boys all sported a horrified or grossed out look. The girls were all smiling and tilting their heads to the side while letting out romantic sighs. Karry was only twiddling her fingers and scuffing her feet on the ground.   
  
"Slightly, would you like to say something?" Alex called out and pulled herself off the ground with the aid of Peter. Slightly stopped 'ew'ing immediately and his expression was wiped clean before his face turned a bright red that stood out even in the darkness. The other Lost Boys looked to him then to the girls only to find Karry blushing just as much. Again another chorus of 'ew's came from the boys.  
  
"You all got something to say?" Peter questioned loudly and pulled the dagger from his belt, pointing it at the group of boys. For a second they all stared at their leader innocently, that is before Pan let out a battle cry and took after them, brandishing his blade above his head. The smaller boys took off down the path, Slightly dragging behind still a bit embarrassed, while Peter charged through the air with a false menacing look on his face in an attempt to save his reputation.  
  
"Well, Alex, everything's back to normal." Karry grumbled and walked up beside her taller friend. Looking up at her with a small smile at remembrance of the kiss she witnessed between the two older teenagers, the younger girl continued, "Well, almost everything anyway."  
  
"You should talk." Alex chuckled as the group of girls watched the boys rush past them once again, with Peter at their heels. Pointing to 'his' girl, the flying boy yelled out as he sped off.  
  
"I'll be right back!"  
  
"They're all hopeless." Claire spoke out and shook her head.   
  
"They're all boys, Claire." Sara commented and rolled her eyes. "I'm heading back up. I need more food."  
  
"We're coming too!" the two voices of Jenni and Honey spoke in unison. The three made their way off, leaving just Claire, Karry, and Alex behind.  
  
"Well, now what?" Claire asked with a raised brow. Alex just shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"Wait until they come back I guess."  
  
"In that case, I'm goin' up too. See you two in the morning." the shortest of the three joked and waved back.  
  
"Well…" Karry sighed and swayed back and forth when the group of yelling males ran by again. "Everything's the way it should be."  
  
"Yep, everything's peachy keen."  
  
"Told ya I'd be back." Peters voice piped up suddenly as he appeared in front of the two girls.  
  
"Where is everyone?" the youngest girl asked looking around for Slightly.  
  
"I dunno. Hiding in fear?" Pan replied in a unconcerned voice and floated on his back with arms crossed under his head, giving a big arrogant smile to Alex.   
  
"Give it a rest, Peter." she smirked and pushed him through the air away from her. So, the two began a little argument. While they were doing so, they failed to notice Slightly poking his head through the bushes and ushering Karry away. They didn't hear the sound of sticks and leaves crunching as someone approached them from behind Peter. They didn't see the sly grins on the stalkers faces. Only when the two decided to end the fight and once more feel the enjoyment of physical contact did they notice the band of Lost Boys descending upon them.   
  
"Peter!" Alex screamed and pointed behind his shoulder. However it was too late and our dear love birds were buried in a pile of rampaging Lost Boys. The noise brought Karry and Slightly out of the bushes, followed by Sara, Jenni, and Honey. Soon after Claire found her way to the pile, and decided to be the queen of the mountain. A huge pile of human beings clambered over the ground and towards the forest of Neverland. Meanwhile, under the stack of children, Alex grunted and looked over toward the dark mass which she presumed was Peter.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes Alex?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love you too, Alex." __

> > > > > You make me strong  
You make me weak  
You lift me off my feet  
You give me hope  
_When all my dreams  
Seem like they're out of reach  
You make me understand  
The way the perfect love  
Should be  
You take me to a place  
So high  
I never wanna leave  
  
Sometimes I think  
All of the things  
I should have said   
I hope it's not too late  
I wanna make you understand  
  
If the world crashes down over me  
I know that my life is complete  
'Cause I've held you  
In my arms all night  
'Cause I can't imagine_  
_Life without you by my side_
>>>>> 
>>>>> __
>>>>> 
>>>>> You whisper in my ear the words  
"Just hold me close tonight"  
And when the pain is holding me  
Your touch just sets me free   
  
Sometimes I think  
All of the things  
I should have said   
I hope it's not too late  
I wanna make you understand
>>>>> 
>>>>> If the world crashes down over me  
I know that my life is complete  
'Cause I've held you  
In my arms all night  
'Cause I can't imagine  
_Life without you by my side_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _You make me weak_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _You make me strong_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _You give me hope_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _You hold me close_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _You take me high, oh_
>>>>> 
>>>>> __
>>>>> 
>>>>> If the world crashes down over me  
I know that my life is complete  
'Cause I've held you  
In my arms all night  
'Cause I can't imagine  
_Life without you by my side_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _
>>>>>
>>>>>> > _

**_ The End  
_**  
** Oh, dear, its over. Real quick I have to say that the song at the end was Enrique Iglesias 'If the World Crashes Down'. For some odd reason whenever I hear that song I automatically think of Peter Pan. Anyway, I suppose this is the last time I'll talk to you on this story. As for a sequel, I haven't decided if I'll do one yet, but the thought is tempting. I just want to tell all of you out there thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I'm very proud of this story, and I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. I have other stories to write on, but I'll always feel kinda wrong not having to update this anymore. As a parting gift, I have finished a picture of Alex and Peter during the little 'sitting on the rock in the sunset' scene. Review with your email and I'll send you the link, so you can gaze upon its beauty, hehe. **** Well, ladies and gentlemen, I bid you all farewell. I love you guys, and I'll put some serious thought into the next installment of the Alex & Peter saga. For the last and final time for 'A Pirate?' I will scream to you all my final word…REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
